


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by Lowontherum



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gags, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Fucking Hilarious, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stalker, Wax Play, Youtuber - Freeform, at least the mass of super heros living in the parker residence, bucky is a bull in a china closet, bucky is not dad, but he is dad, fight me, frank is the cranky uncle, general sibling fighting, inspired slightly by MsBrooklyn's 'Assembly Line', kinda sorta making a jenna marbles ofc, steve is de facto dad, steve is the nervous mother hen cleaning up after him, tobie constantly threatens divorce despite not even being married, tobie flirts with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowontherum/pseuds/Lowontherum
Summary: October Marie Parker is Peter's cousin and May's daughter. Coming home after a year abroad of playing Rugby, she is introduced to the super hero world and the super hero world is not ready for her. Armed with her camera and terrible, horrible, awful ideas, she's gonna make it after all.





	1. Tobie No. Tobie Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, partly inspired by MsBrooklyn's 'Assembly Line' series. Go check it out here! --> https://archiveofourown.org/series/284166 It's super funny and super sweet at times. Bucky and Steve are Dads.

Chapter 1 – Tobie No! Tobie yes!

“Peter! You’re cousin’s going to be home soon! Make sure you cleaned up your room!” Aunt May called from the kitchen. She always cleaned when she was nervous. Having her daughter home after a year away on a rugby team was hard, but keeping secrets from her made it worse. 

What used to be just him and Aunt May turned into almost a second home for the Avengers. It had just been almost a year ago since he’d come forward to the team, letting them in on his secret and proving himself to them and getting his own team. Becka Monroe, Blue, and Doug Pryde were his best friends and he was glad of it. When Harry Osbourn was killed by his own father, Peter stopped being Spiderman for a bit. He felt like he failed, but then SHIELD stepped in and gave him a chance to really grow and flourish. May had worried herself sick so much before he lead his team of Young Avengers and worked with The Avengers. 

That was before Peter and May’s small, two story house was invaded by Bucky Barnes, Frank Castle, Thor, sometimes Loki, Becka, Blue, Doug, and most recently Steve Rogers who had become the de-facto father of the house. When the house began filling up quickly, May thought of moving, but didn’t love the idea of leaving the house her and her husband Ben had bought together and cherished. So, with some help from Bucky’s money that he refused to say how he got, the house itself was expanded. The house went back further and now had a third floor with an apartment over the garage for Frank who loved having his own space. 

Everything happened when May’s own daughter was out on work. She was a rugby player and had made the woman’s team in Sydney, Australia. She had played in junior high and high school, getting drafted to a team easily as there wasn’t too many actually getting scouted. It was the Australian team, which meant she traveled around the world to play games outside of the Olympics and the Rugby World Cup. Except in the year that she’d been gone, a lot had happened. Peter getting spider powers, the house getting new tenants, and expanding. All of it May had kept to herself to keep from worrying her daughter who sent money home all the time. It would be too much to tell over the phone and May knew that her daughter would demand to come home and leave the team. 

Of course after her daughter was injured in the second to last month of the season in Europe, that was unavoidable. She was a forward and had gotten trampled halfway through the game. A concussion, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken collar bone. Her shoulder didn’t heal right, so, she finished the season on the bench and headed home.

“So, you’re gonna tell your cousin about everything?” Mary Jane asked as she and Peter double checked his room for clutter and then made their rounds to check on everyone else. Most of the inhabitants were gone for the day, leaving Peter and MJ with May to clean the house and get May’s nervous energy out. 

“Yeah, I mean. . . We have a guy with a metal arm, two gods, a gun crazy vigilante, and Captain America living with us. We could explain Becka, Blue, and Doug as foster kids, but I think the others might end up giving everything away,” Peter sighed. He loved his cousin, October ‘Tobie’ Parker. They were just a few years apart and grew up together. She was more of a big sister and had defended him from Flash and his kronies all through the time they were in school together and even punched out a senior that left her with detention for a week when he made a comment about Peter using MJ as a beard. 

MJ loved Tobie as well and knew she meant a lot to Peter. Before she left, Tobie had given the teens a wild weekend of going to the beach, museums, arcades, just lots of fun stuff because she’d be gone for so long. There was lots of texting and following on her Instagram page at first, but after the first month, there wasn’t a lot of communication. It was right after Ben had passed away and Tobie had just shut down for the few weeks between the funeral and her leaving. He was scared and nervous that she was different and wouldn’t want to be around him anymore. She had been all over the world! China, Japan, Hawaii, South Africa, United Kingdom, the list was so long and after that experience, Peter was sure she’d be bored with just playing video games with him. 

“Hey, don’t get sad puppy on me, Parker,” MJ said, nudging him as they went to the front room to wait. “It’ll be fine. She probably was busy a lot.”

“Yeah, busy having the time of her life,” Peter grumbled.

“She’s on her way! She just got a cab!” May cried as she rushed into the room and started to straighten up pillows that had been fluffed at least a hundred time. 

“Aunt May, you do remember when Tobie scolded you for hanging a picture that was orange mostly next to a picture of a bright purple flower, right?” Peter asked, finding it slightly funny that his aunt was freaking out about her daughter coming home and trying to impress her.

“I know, but so much has changed and I don’t want her to feel like she’s suddenly in a stranger’s home. This is her home too and the last thing I want is to have her think we suddenly live in a pig sty,” May said, making sure that the pictures of Tobie and Ben were out and angled just right. 

“I know Aunt May,” Peter said, moving over to wrap his arms around her from behind to still her anxious movements. “I missed her too. It’ll be okay. She’ll love it no matter what,” he said, almost to convince himself more. 

“You’re right. Let’s just take a breather and see about how we should do lunch. Maybe go to that Korean place she loves and then we can come home and explain why we’ve turned into a hotel,” May hummed with a soft smile, turning to hug her nephew back. “You’re more than welcome to come too, Mary Jane. You’re just as much a part of this family as the rest of this household,” she said to the brunette.

“Thanks, Aunt May. I’d love to come,” MJ nodded, joining in on the hugging.

“Why are we hugging?” Peter nearly jumped out of his skin. It always irked him that Bucky could sneak up on him without his spider sense ringing through. Maybe it was because he was just relaxed around the man, knowing he was safe and the other would protect him no matter what. Bucky had taken Peter under his wing and trained with him daily as well as helped with school functions and covering for Peter when there was a mission. 

“Bucky! We talked about the silent walking,” May laughed after a sigh. “You’re going to give me a heart attack.” The joke wasn’t lost on the older man, but it did give him pause. “I’m just kidding. What are you doing home? I thought you were taking the kids with Steve on a training mission.”

“I was then Steve decided he could do it alone and the training mission into the state park turned into Natasha helping with stealth,” Bucky shrugged. “She said it was fine and I should enjoy a day off from mother henning.” Peter nodded. Bucky was worse than Aunt May with mothering the kids and Steve, even hovering over Frank here and there. 

“Oh, well then come to lunch with us! Tobie’s on her way and we were going to her favorite restaurant,” May said as Peter blanched and MJ giggled. 

“Uh, Aunt May, don’t you think it would be a bit much for Tobie? I mean, we have to ease her into it and there’s already a lot on her plate,” Peter said. Meaning he didn’t want Bucky to helicopter parent him in front of his cool cousin. 

“Oh, I don’t know. I mean, she’s gonna find out today anyways. It might be nice to meet your dad,”  
MJ said with a smirk and a shrug. 

“No, no. We are not doing that,” Peter said, his face reddening as MJ picked at that embarrassing subject. “We are going to ease her into it so she doesn’t freak out.”

“Honey, when has Tobie ever freaked out?” May smiled as she moved to her purse to double check for everything. 

“How about that time we threw her a surprise party and she karate chopped me in the arm because she got spooked?” Peter said. “Or, how about when she made that modeling gig last summer and she rocked back and forth on her floor muttering about the drugs she’d have to smuggle?”

“Okay, okay, so she does freak out here and there. It doesn’t mean she’s going to make a scene or freak out. She’ll love Bucky and everyone else just like they’ve come to love us and we love them,” May said before checking her phone after a ding. “She’s at the corner! I should have put up a banner! Oh I should have ordered food and had a party here, but she said not to make a big deal about it!” May’s switch had been flipped and she was back to panicking mother again.

“You sure you wanna come to lunch with us?” Peter sighed as he watched his aunt go through the rooms again. 

“I wanna see how this goes. Not a lot rattles Aunt May’s feathers,” Bucky smirked, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“You’ll like her, she’s kinda like a mix of Steve and Jessica Jones,” MJ laughed as she went to sit on the couch.

“Ah, a ball buster then, that’ll be fun to have around here,” Bucky nodded.

“Oh yeah. Too much testosterone when everyone is home,” MJ snorted. 

“You don’t even live here,” Peter huffed at his girlfriend. 

“Yet. Give it time. At the rate of people moving in, I could be the next one,” MJ winked at him, making him go even redder. 

“She’s pulling up!” Aunt May cried as she tore through the living room and flung the door open. “Tobie!” She screamed. Bucky, Peter, and MJ followed, but at a walking pace. May was hugging a woman with bright fuchsia and dark purple hair who had a very athletic build and looked like she worked hard to keep it.

“You said she was a rugby player?” Bucky asked, getting a nod from Peter. “She’s. . .”

“Hot as hell with boobs and an ass to die for,” MJ completed for him, getting a horrified look from Peter. “You should see her when she’s in feminine clothes. Hey, I just call it how I see it.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Bucky chuckled as Peter covered his face and tried not to sob. 

“Boys! MJ! Come see Tobie!” May grinned, her eyes red from tears of joy at having her daughter back. 

“Petey!” Tobie cried, running over to him and giving him a big hug. She was still half a head taller than Peter, but she was on the tall side at 5’7’’ without heels. Right then she was in brightly colored sneakers, running shorts, and a jersey style shirt. “God, I missed you, kid!” All his prior feelings of embarrassment and hesitation were gone when he hugged his cousin back. 

“I missed you too, Tobie,” Peter said, holding her a long time as they quietly watched with Aunt May sniffling here and there as the taxi driver unloaded Tobie’s bags. 

“God, I told myself I wasn’t gonna cry,” she laughed, pulling back and wiping her eyes while sniffling like her mom. “Oh, MJ, you look so good, girl,” Tobie beamed as MJ did a pose and earned a round of chuckles.

“No thanks to Peter. I do my yoga alone because he wussed out,” MJ snorted as Tobie gave him a stern look.

“Petey, those who yoga together stay together,” she said before laughing. Then her eyes fell on Bucky and the look she gave him made the former assassin shift a bit. “Ma, you did not tell me you were a cougar and robbing the cradle,” she said, turning to May who started to laugh way too loud while Bucky took his turn in blushing. “I’m not calling him Daddy.”

“Oh. . . My God,” MJ said, a grin on her face before she joined May in cackling while Peter and Bucky were looking for a hole to swallow them up hole. 

“No, no, no,” May breathed as she fanned her red face, tears of laughter joining the happy tears. “This is Bucky and he’s a friend of Peter’s. He helped build onto the house and there’s more people that live here now.”

“I didn’t think we’d be an Air BNB, Ma, what the heck?” Tobie laughed, looking up at the house then to Bucky. “Well it’s nice to meet you not Daddy Bucky,” she smirked, holding out her hand. Bucky cleared his throat and grunted a response before shaking her hand with his flesh one. The metal arm was currently covered with a glove and a long sleeved shirt. 

“Tobie, stop. It’s a long story, but I’m thinking a lunch at Jin’s will make up for it while we talk and explain,” May sighed with a soft smile, a hand petting her daughter’s hair. 

“Ma, all you had to say was we were going to Jin’s. I’ll unpack later, I need me some decent Korean barbecue that’s not just bland meat and sauces. Worst Korean place we went to was in London. The British are bland as heck and I had to buy my own spices to make it semi worth while with the to go box,” Tobie groaned. “Best Korean barbecue we had was in Seoul and it was this tiny place that was amazing. They had like a cheese fondue and veggies and fish and Oh mah gawd, Ma. I cried when I ate their spicy kimchi and bulgogi.”

“Okay, I’m hungry. We need to go before I eat Peter’s arm,” MJ said. Bucky got Tobie’s bags for her and set them in the living room. Everyone was ready for food, especially Tobie. She hadn’t had a decent meal in over 12 hours since she’d left London. The group piled into May’s station wagon, the one that Ben had left her and she refused to part with, and drove them to Tobie’s favorite place. Bucky sat in the back with Peter and MJ while Tobie sat in the front with her mom while talking a mile a minute. There was just so much to say and tell that she didn’t know how to stop. 

It felt normal almost for Peter. Hearing his jabber mouth cousin talking about everything while MJ and him sat in the back, but Bucky’s presence reminded him that he’d have to tell Tobie everything and deal with the repercussions. 

“Hey, Petey, why so quiet? Usually you’re trying to argue with me over simple math,” Tobie said, her fingers his his face as they snapped a few times. 

“Huh? Oh, uh, no reason. Just thinking,” he said, looking at his cousin wide eyed.

“Mhmm,” she hummed as her gaze narrowed at him.

“For real it’s nothing,” Peter pushed as his cousin’s gaze intensified. 

“Peter. . .” May said gently, knowing what Peter was going to tell and share and knew it was hard for the boy.

“What’s going on?” Tobie asked, the squint turned to a frown as she looked at all four of the car’s occupants. 

“I’ll tell you later, let’s eat first,” Peter said, glancing out the window to avoid the looks he knew the others were giving him.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, do not hold out on me,” Tobie growled. MJ and Bucky winced at the full name usage, making Peter squirm.

“Tobie just let it go for right now,” May said, her hand on his daughter’s leg after she found a parking spot. 

“No, Peter knows better than to hide things from me. He knows what happens,” Tobie hissed, unbuckling herself before she turned around in her seat. Peter began to panic. Not so much scared of his cousin’s reaction, but the torture that was coming.

“What happens?” Bucky as Tobie managed to grab Peter and pull him halfway upfront while May sighed and shook her head.

“No! Don’t! I’ll tell!” Peter cried, but it was too late. The slobbery finger was already in his ear and the damage had been done. “Nooo!”

MJ just howled with laughter as Bucky made a face. Thank god Becky hadn’t been older. She definitely would have done that. 

“It has been half an hour and you two are already at it!?” May cried. “I don’t know who’s worse, you two or Steven and Bucky.”

“Who’s Steve?” Tobie asked, letting her younger cousin go. “Wait, first Peter then Steve.”

Peter was rubbing his ear on the back of the front seat to try and help get the icky feeling out of it. Not that it helped. He looked at Tobie and sighed, the childish action making him feel more at ease some home. 

“Well. . . I’m. . . I’m Spiderman.” 

The car was quiet as everyone looked from Peter to Tobie. 

“And?”

“And what?”

“That’s it? I thought you were gonna come out as bi. I mean, I don’t care, you know I’ve had my share of girlfriends and boyfriends,” Tobie snorted.

“Wait, no rewind,” MJ butted in. “You’re not surprised?”

“No, I knew since the beginning,” Tobie smirked. 

“Aunt May! You promised not to tell her!” Peter cried, looking at his aunt in betrayal. Bucky decided it was better to just sit back and watch rather than interact. Tobie stirred something up in his small family he hadn’t seen before. She was like a hurricane brewing and ready the mow everyone down in her path. Especially Peter.

“I didn’t tell her!” Aunt May said, giving him a stern look. “I would never tell a secret that I was told to keep.”

“Then how did you know?” MJ asked, getting the thoughts back on track.

“Psh! I used to dress that skinny boy up in tights all the time. I know what he looks like in his underwear. That image is seared into my brain. . . Forever,” Tobie snorted. “When I first saw the pictures I didn’t think much of it, but when you got that nice suit, I could tell it was you. Not to mention the news clips of you TALKING to the robbers. Boy, I taught you how to make puns!” 

Peter wasn’t sure how to feel now. His cousin had known all along, but never called him out on it. She accepted him and didn’t mind at all it seemed. 

“Why didn’t you let me know you knew?” He asked.

“I was half a world away. Not much I could have done and on the off chance someone found out or had a hunch, didn’t want to give a tip off in case something was bugged,” Tobie said. 

“I. . . I didn’t think of that,” Peter said, his voice softened.

“Nah, ya didn’t,” Tobie snickered, ruffling his hair. “Come on, let’s go eat and then you can tell me about ‘Steve.’” She wagged her eyebrows at the name making MJ cackle as Bucky questioned if Steve should ever meet this girl.

~:≈≈≈≈≈:~

“So, freezer meal sniper, mass murderer with a penchant for skulls, two adopted brothers that could be boyfriends, a man who gets way to into the flag, a human uber, a kinda sorta peeper ghost, and a human barometer live in our house now?” Tobie asked after listening to Peter catch her up on everything over the last year. 

“Excuse me,” Bucky said, stopping Peter.

“Sorry, ex freezer meal sniper,” Tobie said, once again making Bucky question if he would survive her. 

“Basically. Everyone pitched in to help get the house extended and Tony-”

“As in Tony Stark?” Tobie stopped Peter. “As in, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark who happens to be very single right now?”

“No,” May said instantly.

“But Ma!” Tobie whined. 

“I said no,” May said firmly.

“But I am a poor, broken rugby player. I need to get to the ultimate trophy and that is to become a trophy wife. I am tired of standing up and want to lay down,” Tobie groaned, sliding down in her chair. “I could bring honor to the family.”

“We have enough honor and Tony Stark is not getting his claws into you,” May sighed.

“But can I get mine in him?”

“October Marie Parker, you are not marrying Tony Stark!” May huffed at her daughter, who was grinning like a troll and making gremlin noises. 

“I missed Tobie,” MJ hummed, clearly more entertained than Bucky or Peter.

“Any plans on what you’re gonna do now? Besides seduce billionaires?” Bucky asked, hoping to some how turn the conversation around to keep Peter from sliding under the table in embarrassment that seemed to fuel Tobie. 

“Probably work on my Youtube channel,” Tobie said, turning to him. “I have like almost 100,000 subscribers and the videos are me just fuffing around and doing dumb stuff, but people seem to like it. It makes some money. With the free time I can make more videos. I managed to save most of my rugby money too. I mean, if I wanted to play in America again if I ever got better, it’d be a crap choice and no pay.”

“Anything else? I mean, maybe look at college,” Bucky pushed. He’d been working with Peter and the other kids a lot to help them get prepared to college entrance exams and to make sure they were doing their best. Tobie, from what he understood, went straight into the sports world from high school. 

“I mean, I don’t know about college. I was never really good at school. It bored me and I hated how I had to learn a certain way and only that way,” Tobie shrugged. 

“Well it’s definitely something to look into. I mean, you’re not too much older than recent graduates so it wouldn’t be a huge stretch,” Bucky said. 

“Eh. Maybe. I’m gonna take a month or two to get situated back home. I’ve got money and a place to live so we’ll see,” Tobie shrugged.

“Alright, just let me know,” Bucky nodded.

“Hey, Pete, do you call Bucky Dad? Cause he sounds like one,” Tobie asked, her cousin groaning at the statement with a piece of fish in his mouth. 

“Yup. I missed Tobie,” MJ grinned.

~:≈≈≈≈≈:~

“You want some help unpacking?” May asked Tobie as they stepped into the house. Everyone was full and content as they followed into the house. MJ said she was going to go home and work on her homework so she could finish it up and come back over. It was Saturday and while they usually had plenty of homework, she never sat still long enough like Peter to finish it in one go. 

“Naw. I’m probably just gonna take a nap then shower. Got a headache that’s building up,” Tobie shook her head. “I get them a lot, the doctor said it was from the hard concussion that I got in that game. Just tendons and muscles tightening up and giving me a tension headache.”

“Maybe you should see a specialist about that,” May frowned. 

“Ma, it’s fine. Everything healed up as best it could and some of it didn’t heal up quite right. I’m gonna look at the physical therapy and see about that first,” Tobie said. Bucky and Peter looked at each other, both clearly concerned. Peter hadn’t thought it was that bad; that Tobie just got tussled a bit and messed up her shoulder. He didn’t know that she got headaches like that. 

“Here, I’ll take your bags up for ya,” Bucky said, grabbing them all up easily. Tobie’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she watched Bucky go up the stairs with all five of her bags easily. May didn’t have to look at her daughter to know she was eyeing the soldier’s ass with a tilted head.

“Ma-”

“No.”

“But-!”

“I said no.” 

“Fine.”

~:≈≈≈:~

The afternoon flew by with May going in last minute on a cover shift at the hospital while Tobie slept and Bucky took Peter to meet up with the other kids on the last half of the test mission. 

Waking up, Tobie yawned and rubbed her face as she looked at the clock. Nearly five, she decided on a shower. The traveling grime and the lack of being able to properly shower the last few days had caught up. Grabbing towels from the linen closet, she went right to her usual bathroom. A few things were different, the toilet and tub updated to the current century, but it was mostly the same. Determined to have a long hot shower, she was going to squeeze as much hot water from the water heater as possible. Considering the house had a much larger capacity than it used to, she figured she’d have plenty of time. 

Tobie turned her phone up and blasted some 90’s music as she took her time to shave and pluck and exfoliate all while singing lead with her hair flipped over in her so called ‘George Washington’ look. It was probably a good hour and a half later before she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She gave her hair a good ring out, it was long and liked to hold water, before it was put up in a towel as well. Everything seemed pretty chill. Her phone in one hand and a bottle of lotion in the other, she opened the door just as a large blond man was walking by. 

“Oh, sorry,” she said as he stopped just before the door way. “’scuse me!” Tobie said, moving right past him. It should be said that the towels were on the small side and so she had to hold onto the coverage that already had a slit up the side from her thigh to her chest that had skin showing that was in full view of said man. 

“Pardon me,” the man said, his face going red as his eyes went straight to the ground. His body shifted to give her a wider berth as she passed.

“Steve?” Tobie said, her head poking out of her door way.

“Yes?” He said, looking up.

“I knew it! Hi, I’m Tobie, May’s daughter,” she said, moving back out to hold out an empty hand, the lotion and phone gone. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said, looking up to take her hand and shake it. Steve knew Tobie was coming home, the whole house did, but he didn’t think he’d meet her in just her towel. “I’ll let you go and you can get back to it.”

“Okay,” Tobie shrugged. Peter and the other kids were back with Bucky. Steve had gone ahead to go to his room while the others worked on dinner. Peter though was coming up the stairs to get Tobie and see what she wanted to eat when he came upon the scene. 

“No!” Peter howled, making everyone freeze and then come running. The last thing he wanted was to have Tobie meet everyone while she was in a towel, but it seemed to be inevitable. 

“Petey!?” Buck called as Blue poofed in next to Peter and Doug came through the stairs on his other side. 

“What is happening?” Blue asked, her blue tail flicking wildly around as she looked at the scene before realizing with a giggle. Becka flew behind Bucky easily keeping up silently as she came to a stop to see what was happening as well.

“Holy shit, that was cool!” Tobie grinned. 

“Who’s the hot chick in the towel?” Doug asked, clearly checking Tobie out. 

“Oh, you’re so sweet,” Tobie giggled. Steve made eye contact with Bucky as everyone seemed to be filing out into the hall and knew what had to be done. Before anyone else could really take in the sight, Steve scooped Tobie up and ran to her room. “Yes!” She cried.

“Tobie no!” Peter yelled, running over to pound on the door. Thankfully, for him, Steve had just launched the woman at her bed and then made a fast escape. 

“Damn it!” He heard her yell from behind her closed door.

“Okay, so, let’s go back downstairs and work on dinner,” Steve said, smoothing out his shirt while still red in the face. 

“I gotta go get something from my room,” Doug said quickly, trying to make a break for his room, but Bucky quickly grabbed his shirt collar.

“Everyone downstairs,” Bucky growled. Doug swallowed and nodded. The brunet knew better than to challenge the Winter Soldier. 

Peter was starting to rethink having everyone meet Tobie. 

~:≈≈≈≈:~

After dinner was delivered, they were all worn out from the mission training and in need of massive amounts of food, pizza had been delivered. Tobie came down the stairs in a pair of black leggings that were long enough to cover the back half of her foot and still not look stretched out around her athletic thighs. A large, heather gray shirt went down to her lower thighs while her hair was put back in boxer braids to keep it contained while it dried. 

“I smell the pizza, bebe,” she cooed. Peter couldn’t help the smile at the nickname she’d given him when he was younger.

“Come grab a few slices before it’s gone,” he said, getting up and grabbing a paper plate for his cousin. Everyone was at dinner except for Thor and Loki. They were back in Asguard setting up the government there for when they were gone. Frank rarely ate with them on take out nights, but seeing as he needed to meet the new housemate he decided to get it over with. “Here, I’ll introduce everyone properly so they know who you are and know who you are,” Peter offered. “You’ve met Bucky,” he said before pointing to everyone in succession. “That’s Steve-”

“Met him,” she nodded, the blond going a bit red in the cheeks with a nod. 

“That’s Becka, Blue, and Doug, they’re mutants and are from another dimension,” Peter said knowing that was a whole conversation for another day.

“Got it, mutants from another dimension,” Tobie nodded, not even batting an eyelash. “What can they do?”

“Well, Becka can create storms and lightening and control the weather basically,” Peter explained. 

“Nice to finally meet you,” Becka smiled at the woman with a wave. Her white hair was shaved down into a small mohawk to show off intricate tattoos on her scalp. Her parents were Black Panther and Storm in their home world.

“Nice to meet you too,” Tobie smile at her.

“I’m Doug,” he said, standing up and taking her hand to kiss the knuckles. “On shant tay.” Frank snorted as the girls rolled their eyes. Bucky wanted to cuff the kid upside the back of his head and Steve gave him a stern look. Peter, however, was quick enough to pull Dough away. Kitty Pryde was his mother, the only thing he seemed to get from her were her powers.

“He can go through walls and floors,” Peter huffed, making sure to keep himself between Doug and Tobie. Tobie snickered and patted Doug’s head. 

“Cute trick kid,” she said. Doug was trying for the dashing rouge look, but being 14 had its limits. When she said kid, he instantly deflated and grumbled something about being a man.

“I’m Blue. It is very nice to meet you,” she said, smiling up at Tobie. Blue was. . . Well, she was blue. All over. Nightcrawler had been her father. She looked just like him except she had ten toes and fingers and instead of his yellow eyes, she had black pupils with amber irises. 

“Nice to meet you too. Wow everyone is super polite, except for my cousin who keeps trying to cockblock me,” she said, earning a round of snorts and cackles and miserable groans. “And you must be Frank,” she said, turning to the man at the end of the table who was quiet and had a smirk playing on his face. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded to her. 

“Oooo, he called me ma’am. I feel special. I really like him,” Tobie grinned.

“Tobie no!” Steve, Bucky, and Peter cried at once.

“Tobie yes!” She beamed as she sat right next to Frank who just raised a brow at her and shook his head.


	2. The Toe Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobie got her camera and she ready to film, baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for video chapters, they'll be script form cause it's so much easier to write that way. Also, in case there were questions, Becka, Blue, and Doug are actually in the Marvel universe, but I wanted some others that weren't really a big part, so I picked them. Also, Tobie's instagram and twitter is not real. I think. IDK. Maybe. I'll try to post every few days if I can. Enjoy!

Tobie: -turns on the camera and zooms in close to forehead- Aw fuck. 

[cuts to Tobie back in frame fully, hair up in a pony tail on top of her head, wearing a long sleeve camo shirt and black leggings]

Tobie: Hey what’s up you guys!? I am so sorry for the long hiatus, but that’s what happens when you lose your camera and it has to be shipped back to America from Australia. I have kept up with everyone on twitter and Instagram as much as possible and thank you for the thoughts and prayers for my face. I did get a giant rash and I blame my cousin’s science project. We won’t go into details, but it was NASTY. 

[door knocks off camera]

Tobie: I’m filmin’ what do ya want?!

[door opens and footsteps are heard with mumbles]

Tobie: Dad, I’m busy making a video. -tries not to laugh as a big sigh is heard- I could always use a helping hand. 

Voice off screen: What are you doing?

Tobie: -slowly turns back to the camera with a weird smile- I’m putting acrylic nails on my toes. 

Voice off screen: . . . I’m leaving.

Tobie: Dad no! Come back! Let me love you! -cackles as she reaches for the person off screen and pulls them over-

Voice off screen: -sighs and grumbles, moving over to stand next to Tobie with his face out of frame-

Tobie: This is my Dad, James. Dad, say hi.

James: I’m not your dad. -snorts-

Tobie: Okay so he’s not my dad, but he could be yours for nine low payments of $9,999! 

James: -sighs heavily again-

Tobie: So, what I need you to do is to just hold the camera and watch the magic happen. -looks from the camera to James- 

James: That’s it?

Tobie: That’s it. 

James: -silent a moment- Fine.

Tobie: Yes! -fist pumps-

[scene cuts to Tobie sitting in the kitchen floor with a few lights on over her and her supplies spread out]

Tobie: -asks in sweet, cute, anime voice- Are ya comfy, Jamie? 

James: That voice is weird, please don’t do that again. 

Tobie: -goes into deep Brooklyn accent voice- Fine, I’ll be a crotchety old woman then. Point the camera at my toes.

James: -snickers and points camera at her big toe-

Tobie: -off camera- Boy, I will fire you.

James: -snickers louder and zooms out to her whole foot.-

Tobie: Jesus, not yet! God, this is going to be a nightmare to edit. 

[camera pans up to her face]

Tobie: So, what I’ve seen on the internet lately has been lots and lots of nail compilations that make my heart happy because they’re pretty, but I cannot paint fricken ink on my nails to summon an edge lord. So, I went to the next step. 

[Camera zooms in on her face] 

Tobie: Gluing shit to mah feet. 

James: Is this made for that?

Tobie: -looks off camera with a smile- Nope. But for today it is.

James: -heavy sigh- 

Tobie: So, I’m only gonna do one foot because I don’t have the patience to do both and I’m pretty sure this is gonna fuck me up for a while. Obviously my nails are cleaned up and ready to go-

James: They’re clean?

Tobie: -looks past the camera, staring hard- Do not.

James: -zooms in on feet- 

Tobie: Be a decent person and film my face BEFORE I fuck up my feet!

[camera goes back to Tobie’s face]

Tobie: So, the only way I’ve seen acrylics done is by gluing tips to your fingers and cutting them down to size. I’m not going to do that, we’re gonna glue these suckas down and add the acrylic. 

James: This is going to be so gross.

Tobie: -grins- I sure hope so, bebe.

[camera goes to Tobie’s foot as she’s gluing a tip to her big toe]

Tobie: So, we’re just gonna glue this little guy down. . . -puts tip on toe-

James: What’s the worst case scenario here?

Tobie: -quiet a moment before letting go of tip once it’s glued- We go to the ER. 

James: -groans-

[camera to Tobie’s face]

Tobie: One toe for man, one foot for man kind. 

[back on Tobie’s toes]

Tobie: -cackles as she applies acrylic- This is so weird! It looks like a toe!! Like a real toe nail that someone painted and ooooooo! I love it. Yes, yes, yes! My vision is become real!

[back to Tobie’s face]

Tony: Ma gets home with Peter and the other kids in like. . . an hour, so we gotta hurry so I can show them this. 

[back to Tobie’s toes]

Tobie: Just a little bit. Not a lot of glue. -glues nail on toe number two- There we go, oh no! -tried to pull thumb away but is glued to her toe- Ah! Ah! Ah! -pulls a little harder and gets free- Oh fuck that the close. Whoo! Time for nail number three! -moves toes then cries out- It’s pointing directly into the ground! 

James: Oh my god.

[back to Tobie’s face]

Tobie: Okay, so, my toe kind bends weird so as long as I bend it, then it won’t go into the ground, like a fucking bird talon. 

[back to Tobie’s toes]

Tobie: -scene goes black and white as she glues the third toe on with her voice echoing and obviously making it higher pitched for the shot- I’ve come so far, to lose it all. In the end, it doesn’t even matteeerrr.

[Back to Tobie’s face] 

Tobie: Oooooo, why am I like this? I am regretting everything in my life right now, but I will not be a quiter now or ever.

[back to Tobie’s toes] 

Tobie: Third one is on! Definitely learned my lesson to make sure they’re angled up and not in the fucking ground. -glues on number four tip, then adds too much acrylic, panicking and trying to spread it out, but get it every where- Ah! Shit! Nooooo! It’s UNDER my toe! -sobs quietly as she tries to save it-

James: Do people actually watch these videos?

[back to Tobie’s face]

Tobie: -stares at James with wide eyes and a slight frown as ‘Mad World’ plays a few words- What is that supposed to mean JAMES?

[back to Tobie’s toes]

James: It’s a legitimate question! 

Tobie: Stupid old people, just film it! Then I’ll pay you! -glues on the last toe-

James: With what money? -both silent for a moment before James makes a retching noise-

[back to Tobie’s face]

Tobie: Stop! It’s beautiful and I worked hard on it! -laughs-

[back to Tobie’s toes]

James: That is so wrong looking.

Tobie: -adds acrylic to the last toe and spreads her toes out-

James: No! What the fuck is that!? Why!?

[back to Tobie’s face]

Tobie: -cackles and holds her foot up, trying to pose seductively while showing off her long toe nails- This is the best choice I’ve ever made. 

James: That is disgusting. Oh my God, please stop making me look at it. 

Tobie: No! Bask in its glory! -shows off toes, holding the bottom of her foot up before cackling- It looks like a hand!

[camera points at James leg as Tobie reaches out with her toes to stroke his leg]

Tobie: Oh, somebody likes it.

James: -scrambles away and makes another retching sound-

[The camera is back on Tobie now, as she is holding it]

Tobie: The fam just got home, so I’m gonna show off my new look. 

[camera points to kitchen door way as May comes into the room first]

Tobie: Whatcha thinka, Mama?

May: -visible resigns herself that her daughter will continually do weird stuff like this and surprise her before walking off- 

Peter: -walks in and yelps- What did you do!?

Tobie: -giggles behind the camera as Doug, Becka, and Blue walk in too. All kids have a horrified look on their face-

Doug: Can I touch it?

Tobie: Yeah. 

Doug: -walks over and touches it before pulling on the big toe slightly-

Tobie: Ow! Be gentle! They’re attached to my feet!

Doug: Oh my god! -jumps back and runs away-

Beck and Blue: -follow as Peter just stares at his cousin from behind his hands- 

Peter: That’s messed up. That’s so messed up.

Tobie: -spreads her toes out, sending Peter running as well-

[Camera goes back to Tobie’s face]

Tobie: So, that about does it. I’ve acrylicked my foot shut. That is my new reality.

May: -off camera- Don’t do it again!

Tobie: Uh, pray for me and my toes, because I don’t know if I can get them off. Hit the like and subscribe button below, follow me on Twitter and Instagram as well at OctoberMP. I’m hoping to start putting videos up regularly on Sundays/Mondays. -pulls foot up into frame wiggling her toes before pulling them close and biting the tip of her big toe nail- Is that gross? Yeah that’s gross.


	3. Why are you like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house has a break in and Tobie gives Tony a shovel talk. Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this. I'm not really editing it punctuation wise, just making sure that it makes sense to read. I should have another chapter for you later this week. It'll probably be a video chapter. I'm trying to do that every other chapter cause it is kinda a youtube story. If you want, you can leave comments to have Tobie read out and anyone that leaves kudos will have a shout out of the week in the video chapters. Enjoy!

Tobie was watching TV in the living room, painting her toe nails while the kids were on patrol, May was at work, and the other adults in the house were dispersed with different agendas for the night. That meant Tobie had the house to herself and while that was usually something she loved, it also meant she was alone in a large, semi new house. To combat the fear of new sounds, she had the TV on watching reruns of Sabrina the Teenage Witch and had most, if not all the doors to other rooms closed. With her phone charging beside her and her vast array of polishes that she had bought at the store just that week, she was doing okay. 

A nice rose gold was getting painted onto her big toe, fully recovered from having an acrylic nail on it, as she noticed that the winds outside were starting to pick up. A small rain storm was supposed to push through, nothing really bad, so she didn’t think anything of it. The TV was still on, she was inside, and no one was bothering her. Dressed in a sleeveless hoodie and a pair of jean shorts, she was staying cool with the air on as well. 

Just as the show was ending and another one was starting, a crack of thunder followed by a streak of lightening shook the house. Tobie jumped, nearly dumping her polish. Had the weather called for a thunder storm? Checking her phone, she unplugged it at nearly 100%, not wanting it to get fried just in case. 

“Jesus, I hope the kids stay dry,” she mumbled, getting up to look around outside from the window. The sky had been a gorgeous pink and purple and coral just five minutes before as the sun was setting, but when she looked out it was pitch black as imprints of rain drops started to hit the glass in front of her. Suddenly feeling a little chilly, she moved from the windows after closing the curtains. Last thing she wanted was to look out and see something to freak her out. 

She was starting to wish anyone else was home. At least then she knew she’d be less freaked out. Not that she thought monsters would get her, but she never liked storms and binging Criminal Minds one too many times played with her mind. Tobie tried to put everything out of her mind and focus on her TV show as he toes dried. Unable to shake the chill, she waited for a commercial before she went to her room to grab a throw blanket and a long sleeved shirt. After a moment of digging in her dresser drawers, Tobie found her long sleeved under armor shirt. It was something she usually wore between practices and games to keep her muscles relaxed with the heat it held. After she put that on then putting the hoodie back on as well, grabbed her green plaid throw at the end of her bed and headed back down stairs. 

When she walked back into the living room, she went straight to the couch to curl up and drape her blanket over her legs. There wasn’t anything there and there wasn’t anything to be scared of. It was just a storm passing through. Tobie told herself she’d be fine and someone could be home any time. It was still early evening on a Friday. A few moments later she felt better. It was just in her head. 

Then the lights went out. 

“Oh hell no,” she hissed. Tobie grabbed her phone to turn on its flashlight. The best course of action was to just double check the doors and locks. It would make her feel better at least. The house was much bigger than before she left, giving her a feeling of being exposed as she walked through the dark house. First the front door, then the back. With the front door checked, she moved through the kitchen to the back door. It had a small window on it, curtains hanging on the sides. Double checking that lock, she chanced a look outside. It was dark, pitch black almost. The storm covered the moon and stars to keep the lights out. At first she didn’t see anything, then when lightening shot across the sky, a figure was just outside the door. 

Her hand flew to her mouth to keep her from screaming. Backing away at almost a run, she shot to the bottom out of stairs and out of sight of the kitchen windows, her hands shaking as she turned off the flashlight and pulled up her contacts.

Bucky was the first one in her contacts. She hit the call button as panic began to make her shake. 

“Tobie?” Bucky answered. Tobie was about to answer when she heard glass break and the kitchen door handle being fiddled with.

“There’s someone in the house,” she whispered, her legs carrying her up the stairs. “The power is out and someone just broke in.”

“Go to my room and lock the door. Keep me on the phone, I’ll be there as fast as I can,” Bucky said, his tone had lost its usual mirth and had gone deadly serious. “Steve’s with me, so just hold on. Don’t hang up.”

“Okay,” Tobie whispered, her voice shaking as the kitchen door creaked open. She hurried toward the living area that Steve, Bucky, and Thor shared between their rooms. A small buffer to separate them and give them their own space. Through there, she got to Bucky’s room and locked the door behind her as well as the door that joined his and Steve’s room. She tried to keep from hyperventilating as she moved to scoot under Bucky’s bed. There was just enough space for her to lay there face down as she hide. “I’m under your bed. They came in through the kitchen,” she whispered, too scared to talk at a normal level. 

“Good girl, stay there. We’re on our way,” Bucky said. She could hear Steve talking, but couldn’t make it out. It was a few minutes later, tears had already escaped and her sniffles told Bucky and Steve she was okay for the time being, but then she heard footsteps outside the room.

“They’re outside the room,” she whimpered, trying to keep quiet. 

“Another two minutes, hang in there,” Bucky said, his voice louder than she wanted. Panicking, she hung up and turned her phone to silent. Keeping it face down, trying to be as quiet as possible, she covered her mouth when the door knob started to jiggle. In the back over her head, she knew Bucky and Steve were almost there, but almost there wasn’t right then and there was a stranger in their home. Tobie held her breath as the footsteps stopped as if the person was listening before they hurried away. 

Blinking back tears, she slowly let her breath out as she counted to ten over and over in her head to keep herself from panicking further. At what felt like the twentieth time, she heard the smallest of noises. Almost like a mouse taking small, light steps. Unsure if the person was back, she stayed put and covered her mouth again to keep from being took loud. Then the door handle turned almost silently, just as the lights came back on. The person froze a moment, Tobie could see their boots and nearly screamed when they stepped into the room.

“Tobie?”

Choking out a sob, Tobie pulled herself from under the bed to see an armed Steve. He held his shield up and ready to plow anyone down in his way, but when he saw Tobie, he lowered it and moved to her quickly. She scrambled up and threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Doll,” he said softly as she shook. Sniffling, she felt relief at the fact that they were there, the lights were on, and she was safe. “You’re safe,” he said, putting the shield on the table in the room to rub her back. After a moment or two of being comforted, Tobie let go and wiped at the stray tears.

“Did you see them?” She asked, hugging herself as she took deep, slow breaths. 

“No, we didn’t see anyone. Bucky’s doing a perimeter check right now, covering every inch he can,” Steve said, his hand reaching out to rub her arm. 

“I saw the person through the kitchen door window after the power was out. I wanted to double check the locks, but when I saw them, I called Bucky and got out of sight. I heard them break the back door window and that’s when I ran in here,” she said, shaking still. Steve nodded, pulling her over to guide her out and down stairs. Bucky was just coming in from the kitchen as they hit the bottom of the stairs. 

“You okay?” He asked her, getting a nod.

“She’s okay, just shaken up. You find anything?” Steve asked.

“Some foot prints, but nothing really,” Bucky sighed. “I saw the broken glass, but whoever it was didn’t really leave much behind. Nothin’s taken or moved. I looked around and checked for anything left behind on purpose like cameras, but there’s nothing.”

“Maybe they were just casing the house and thought no one was home,” Tobie said, her arms cross tightly over her chest. 

“I don’t know,” Bucky said, his face pinched in a frown. The front door being unlocked and open had Tobie jumping into Steve as the super soldiers simply turned to see Frank walk in. They had heard the familiar steps walking up and didn’t pay it any mind. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, locking the door behind him. Tobie hadn’t been around Frank really, he tended to stay in his part of the house while she didn’t try to get in. Everyone needed their space and she wasn’t about to invade his.

“Someone broke in,” Steve said, wrapping an arm around Tobie and gave her a squeeze. She was jumpy and shaking still, so he tried to keep her close and calm.

“Everyone okay?” Frank asked, his face always serious seemed to grow darker at the prospect of something bad happening to his family. After his trial and his slate being cleared, he’d tried to find a menial life to live. Nothing but working. Then he had to save that damn Parker kid from Green Goblin and suddenly he had a son to look after. It seemed Peter had inspired a lot of the super men in his life to become fathers and with the other kids in the mix that needed that parental figure, he couldn’t help but stay with them. 

“Tobie was the only one home and she’s just spooked,” Bucky said. “I already went through and checked everything. Didn’t find anything other than boot prints.”

“How’d they get in?” Frank asked as everyone went to the kitchen. Frank put on a pot of coffee, grabbing cups for everyone. Steve had Tobie sit next to him while Bucky went for the broom and dust pan to clean up the glass.

“Broke the back door window and reached in to unlock it. The power went out and Tobie saw them before calling us,” Bucky said, sweeping the glass into a neat pile to clean up. 

“Do you remember what they looked like? Man? Woman? Height?” Frank asked Tobie, turning around and leaning against the counter to look at her. His expression softened when he really saw how distressed she was.

“No. I didn’t see anything. The power went out and I was checking the locks on the doors when I saw them standing in the back with lightening flashed during the storm. They were bulky looking. I couldn’t tell much else,” Tobie said. The three men began to talk among themselves to plan on how to go forward, whether the police should be involved or what as Tobie stayed quiet to gather herself and her wits. “I should probably call Ma and let her know,” she said, feeling more stable. 

“Okay, we’re right here,” Steve said, giving her a soft smile as she stood up and stepped into the other room. Dialing her mom’s cell number, she was lucky to catch her. Tobie let May know what happened and that she wasn’t home alone anymore. May was glad Tobie called her and that the kids should be home any time. After hanging up, she stepped back into the kitchen. 

“I think I’m gonna head to bed. I’m crashing,” she said, feeling drained as the adrenaline spike dropped. 

“Alright, just yell if you need us,” Steve said, giving her arm a squeeze. Bucky nodded with a soft smile as Frank gave a curt nod.

“Thanks,” she said. Going up to her room, she was glad that everything had been checked out. At least they knew no one was hiding anywhere. Tobie flicked on the light and moved to the bed to throw back the covers, but noticed something wasn’t right. It looked like her covers were damp, but she didn’t been in there since she got her shirt and blanket. Everything had been dry. Frowning, she looked at her pillow and sniffed it, seeing wet marks as well and getting a whiff of cologne. 

Oh hell no.

Looking around further, she saw things had been shuffled and moved. Her fatigue was gone as her heart started to pound as she kept finding things out of place. Going to her closet, she flipped on the light and threw open the doors before gasping. Her clothes had been pushed aside and on the back of the closet wall, written in red marker, ‘BH + OP = 4EVER’.

“Steve!” She cried, running out of the room and towards the stairs as all three men were running to her. “He was in my room!”

“What?” Steve frowned. 

“That creep was in my room! We went through my stuff!” Tobie cried as panic threatened to grip her again. She lead them to her room to show them everything. The wet bed, the stuff being moved, and the closet. 

“He wasn’t casing the house,” Bucky said, his voice a near growl. “He was trying to get to you.” 

“I’ll get new locks and a new back door tomorrow,” Frank said, eyeing each piece of evidence. 

“I’ll talk to Tony about a security system,” Bucky added. “If this was this person’s first try, it won’t be their last.” 

“Oh God,” Tobie muttered, feeling sick to her stomach. 

“Hey, you’re safe here. Okay? We won’t let anything happen to you,” Steve said, reaching out and catching her arm to keep her steady. 

“Stalkers don’t just pop up with stuff like this,” Frank said. “You have any problems with anyone before? Any weird messages or calls or comments on your social media?”

“No, not really,” Tobie shook her head. “Not that I remember. Most of the time before I got back I was just posting stuff of me and the team. Nothing really note worthy and I wasn’t always the only person in them. I traveled so much I didn’t think about it.”

“I’ll have a guy go through your posts and check,” Frank said. 

“A guy?” She asked, raising a brow.

“I’ve worked with him before. He’s a good guy and he owes me a favor,” Frank nodded.

“The person who did this probably won’t be back any time soon. In the mean time we’ll get everything set up and fixed and you’re not to be out by yourself or home alone,” Steve said. His family was in danger. Someone had trespassed in his home. If the person had any idea about who lived there they were going to regret everything. 

~:≈≈≈:~

After everything was said and done, Tobie did not want to sleep in her room. No one blamed her. The kids were home shortly after that and were briefed on what happened. Tobie was going to crash in Peter’s room while Peter got a cot and a sleeping bag. 

Everyone was on high alert. So much so that Frank picked up May at work after her shift. With the house full again, and with supers at that, Tobie felt much better and safer. The next day the kids went to school and May stayed home to make sure Tobie was okay. Tony came over after a phone call from Bucky, bringing everything they needed for home security and more. 

“Nothing will get past JARVIS,” Tony said as he and Happy got to work in sorting cables and laying them out. “It won’t matter who or what it is, he’ll make sure everything is kept locked tight.”

“Thank you so much for this,” May said, standing and watching him as he worked. 

“I gotta keep my people safe,” Tony smiled at her. Tobie just stood back a bit and watched her mom and Tony interact before moving over to Frank and Bucky as they worked on installing the new back door. She felt much better in the day light and with people in the home.

“How’s it looking in there?” Frank grunted as he used an electric drill to put the hinges on as Bucky held it still. 

“It looks like I’ll be calling Tony Daddy in the future,” she smirked. Bucky groaned while Frank just snorted and shook his head. 

~:≈≈≈:~

“It’s been a week and no one has messaged me, no one has lurked around the house, and I have JARVIS in the house, you can go out and have a date with your sugar daddy and I’ll be fine,” Tobie said, trying to ease her mother’s worries.

“Tony is not my sugar daddy,” May sighed. She was already dressed in a red strapless dress with a shawl on her way out when May found out Tobie was going to be home alone. “You’re not supposed to be home alone. I don’t care if you have JARVIS and the best STARK security. You’re my daughter and I don’t want you by yourself.”

“Ma, I am a full grown adult-”

“Barely,” May interrupted. “I’m staying till someone gets home. Tony will understand.” 

“JARVIS,” Tobie sighed.

“Yes, Ms. Parker?” The clean, British voice of the AI said.

“Tell Tony that May won’t be joining him on time till someone gets home,” Tobie said, knowing what was going to happen. Tony did not wait. With the few interactions with billionaire she’d had, Tobie knew Tony was going to think of talking May into leaving or forcing someone to go sit with her so May could go.

“October,” May said, crossing her arms and giving her daughter a stern look.

“Ma, don’t look at me like that, you’ll mess up your make up,” Tobie cooed as her mother gave her ‘The Look.’ “Oh come on it’s-”

“Sir is on his way here with Mr. Hogan. He’ll arrive shortly,” JARVIS said. Tobie looked at the ceiling as if she could glare at the AI.

“Good, Happy can stay here with you then,” May said, feeling relieved. 

“Ma-”

“October,” May stopped her. “You are my world. Both you and Peter. If something were to happen to either of you, I wouldn’t know what to do. We lost Ben in that same kitchen and I won’t lose someone else.” Tobie stopped, feeling it sink in that her mother wasn’t just scared she’d get hurt, but could actually die. It was just some creep being a creep to Tobie, but to May, it was possibly losing her daughter. 

“I’m not going anywhere Ma,” Tobie said softly, moving over to wrap her arms around May and hugged her tight. 

“It’s hard with Peter and the kids out there. I know they have powers and have each others back, but you’re here by yourself and I worry that you’re lonely and not safe and I’m just being a mamma,” May said, holding her just as tight. “I love you, honey. So, so much.”

“I love you too, Ma,” Tobie said, feeling herself shrink to being a little girl again. “I don’t want you to worry. I’m okay.” After their shared moment, Tobie and May went to the kitchen. May, still being a mother, made sure there was food for Tobie and Happy, as well as making sure that the alarm system was set and that JARVIS was properly running. Everyone was accounted for and numbers were double checked. 

“Maybe I could start babysitting again. You know, become a nanny,” Tobie mused as she sat with her mom in the kitchen, both having a cup of coffee. She had been wanting a dog for a while and with the stalker/burglar, she wanted a larger one that she could use as her case for staying home alone. But she knew asking for a dog right out wouldn’t work, no, she’d have to be kinda sneaky about it. 

“Tobie, you’ve never had to take care of a plant before, let alone a child. It’s hard and they’re not yours so you have to be extra careful,” May said. 

“So maybe to prepare I should get a dog?” Tobie suggested, not hinting at her master plan.

“That would actually be a very good idea considering everything. Go ahead and look into what kind of dog would be best for the house,” May nodded.

“An Anatolian Shepard,” Tobie said quickly. “They’re protective and great with large numbers of people because if they’re raised right then they think the people are their heard.” 

“I walked right into that one,” May sighed.

“Sorry Ma, I want a dog,” Tobie chuckled. 

“Front door, open,” the security system announced.

“That’s Tony,” May said getting up.

“Wait, Ma, I gotta give him the shovel talk,” Tobie said. May gave her daughter a suffering look before nodding. Jumping up, Tobie strolled to the living room where Tony and Happy were. Tony was dressed in a suit with a red button up, matching May’s dress exactly. Happy wore his ever present black suit and white shirt. 

“Tobie,” Tony said, walking over to the teen. “Happy is going to stay with you till someone else or May and I get back. That okay?”

“Peachy,” Tobie nodded. “But you and I are gonna have a talk first.” Tony Stark was never ruffled. He’d been captured by terrorists, killed his dad’s best friend, saved the world a time or two, Tony Stark didn’t get ruffled. So, Tobie saying they needed to talk would be a cake walk.

“Gotcha. I’m guessing the whole daughter talk being reversed into ‘Treat my mother with respect and have her home by midnight, right?’ I’m pretty sure May wouldn’t go out with me if she thought otherwise,” Tony chuckled, making Tobie narrow her eyes at him.

“I don’t want siblings, so use protection or I will castrate you,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “If she doesn’t have the time of her life, I will castrate you. If my mom doesn’t come home saying she was swept off her feet, that you were a prince the whole time, if she says that she was bored because it was just dinner and slow conversation, then I will castrate you. My mom is my world and she deserves the world. Wine her, dine her, entertain her, then give her several orgasms to blow her mind. I mean full on, you’re down there for AT LEAST half an hour. I want her home by at least tomorrow afternoon because she has work tomorrow night. Got it?” 

Tony Stark had only been ruffled once and that was by October Parker telling him to make sure he went down on her mom. 

“Got it,” Tony said after a moment of taking it all in.

“Good. Ma!” Tobie called. “Tony’s here!” Ma walked out, red in the face and teary eyed from holding in her laughter. She had heard everything her daughter said and wasn’t sure what Tony would think of it, but it meant that she’d have something to tell the girls at work about. “Now you two have a good time. Tony, remember what I said. At least half an hour.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Tony said. May couldn’t talk as she fanned her eyes and tried to control her giggles. She managed a wave as they left out the front door, leaving Happy and her alone. 

“So, Happy,” Tobie said turning to him. “You like video games?”

“Got any racing ones?” Happy asked, eyeing the girl. She was not to underestimated by far and he wouldn’t let her out of his sight. Unless it was to go to the bathroom and such.

“Yup. Just got Grand Turismo for the PS4,” Tobie said. 

“Let’s race.”

~:≈≈≈:~

“That is absurd, how is that possible?” Happy huffed at Tobie. 

“I don’t know, it just never happened. I mean, I was in school and busy then on the road over seas a lot so it never really came into play,” Tobie shrugged, passing him in the game. 

“You’re almost twenty and you’ve never driven, let alone learned how to drive,” Happy said, grunting as he hit a wall and spun in the video game. They had been playing for nearly an hour, one heated race after another, before the subject of how good Tobie was at driving in videos versus real life came up, after she called Happy out on his lame driving skills in games.

“Nope,” Tobie smirked, popping her p. “I mean, I’m good at being on a scooter. Those are nifty.”

“Scooters are for Europe. You need to learn to drive, especially if you want to move out and live alone,” Happy said.

“Well, I’m not moving out anytime soon and I can’t drive, let alone own a car to do so,” Tobie said, getting first in the race while Happy came across the finish line all banged up and car smoking. 

“That needs to be fixed. You need to learn to drive,” Happy said, putting down the controller. 

“What, like right now? It’s dark out!” Tobie whined. 

“If you can learn to drive in the dark then you can learn to drive in the day time,” Happy said as he stood.

“But-but-”

“Nope, come on. Car time. I know a good parking lot that’s well lit and empty and I have a car with a full gas tank,” Happy said, crossing his arms.

“Oh my God, fine,” Tobie huffed as she stood up and moved to the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Happy demanded, confused.

“I gotta go put on driving clothes so I’m not stuck to a leather seat with my nervous sweat,” she said. “That and I have to get my camera. We’re filming this.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Happy groaned as Tobie grinned.

“I have to have content for my channel! I’ve been out of work and haven’t posted for this week yet because of my crazy stalker fuckin’ up my groove,” she said before hurrying upstairs. A few minutes later, she came down in a pair of basketball shorts, sneakers, and a large tee that had the SI logo on it. Happy suspected that it was really Steve’s, but didn’t say anything. A backwards ball cap covered her bright hair as it was put in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. In hand was a Nikon camera that had it’s red light on, letting him know she was filming. “You ready to burn some rubber, bebe?”

“Why are you like this?” Happy sighed.

“I’m just special is all,” she giggled.

“Alright let’s go, before I change my mind,” Happy said, turning and leading the way as Tobie danced behind him.


	4. The Driving Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy takes Tobie to school in driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm doing pretty good with updates. Probably because I have no life. Oh well, means more story for you. Because this one was kinda short I'm gonna try and get another up this week. I'm also realizing it's Thursday where I am, so probably Sunday at the latest. . . Yeah, that sounds good.

[The video opens to Tobie in the car with Happy, the camera facing them as Happy drives to the parking lot]

Tobie: Hey what’s up you guys? So, the video title is kinda self explanatory, but I may need to extend some more information. 

Happy: She can’t drive.

Tobie: -looks at Happy as if she’s offended- Happy! -looks back at the camera- I can explain why I can’t drive. I just never had the need to learn to do so. When you live in a big city like New York or are constantly traveling with sports team, people drive for you, so there’s no need to learn how to drive right at sixteen.

Happy: Excuses. May’s going to be happy that I’m fixing it. -glances at the camera then back to the road-

Tobie: -looks back to the camera slowly, resting bitch face engaged- It’s also ten o’clock at night and I have a stalker on the loose.

Happy: We’re going to a safe parking lot that’s privately owned and I thought you wanted to learn?

Tobie: I do, but I started to rethink this because while I’m getting great content I’m also worried that I’m gonna accidentally run you over.

Happy: You’re not driving without me in the car. If we need to make a getaway I’m not relying on you to zoom in and let me hop in.

Tobie: -looks at him surprised- You’ve planned in case we have to leave due to danger?

Happy: I have a plan for everything. 

Tobie: -looks back to the camera and shrugs- Alright then, Mr. Man with a Plan. Let’s drive!

[cut to Happy in the passenger seat filming as Tobie sits in the driver’s seat. There’s a large parking lot that is well lit and has cones set up to park or turn or curve.]

Happy: Alright, what do you do first when you get in the car?

Tobie: -stares at the wheel before holding up her hands in an awkward way- 

Happy: -sighs- You adjust your seat to make sure you can reach the pedals and the wheel comfortably, but not too close. If you get too close and the airbag goes off it’ll kill you.

Tobie: -whips her head around with a terrified look- What!?

Happy: Oh yeah. If you lean too far back with your seat belt it can take your head off too. 

Tobie: -stares at him a hard moment- Fuck this. I’m not driving. -starts to open the door-

Happy: Get back in the car and adjust your seat then buckle up and you’ll be fine. -sighs heavily before Tobie gets back in the car-

Tobie: Fine. -mutters to herself as she adjusts the seat then buckles up- Now. . . I don’t know what to do now.

Happy: -sets the camera down a bit so it films from below up and points directly up at his face- You really cannot be this clueless to driving. How have you survived this long?

Tobie: Excuse you! I am a native New Yorker! You’re lucky I’m not clockin’ ya right now! Insulting me like this, no respect!

Happy: Do you want to learn how to drive or not? -silence as he picks the camera back up to point at Tobie-

Tobie: -stares at Happy with a pout- Yes.

Happy: Good. Now turn on the car. 

Tobie: -turns back to the wheel and turns the car on- Okay. Car is on.

Happy: At least we’re making progress. Now, put your foot on the break. It’s the left pedal and use your right foot.

Tobie: -sticks her tongue out of the corner of her mouth slightly before putting her foot on the break then looking at Happy expectantly-

Happy: Move the gear shift in the middle there to the D spot. Keep your foot on the break and don’t let up.

Tobie: -snickers- D spot.

Happy: -sighs and lets the camera roam back to looking up from his lap- Ha ha, funny. D for drive, not D for dick. 

Tobie: -cackles as she shifts the gears-

Happy: -fixes the camera back to Tobie- Okay. Now slowly let off of the break. 

Tobie: -does as she’s told and the car starts to slowly roll forward- I’m doing it! I’m driving! -is going a total of 2 mph-

Happy: Barely. Now break gently. 

Tobie: -breaks gently and looks at Happy with her weird smile- I’m gettin’ good at this.

Happy: You went two feet, don’t get cocky yet. Now, you see that line of cones? Drive between them. It’s fairly simple. Once we get to the end, break and signal to turn left.

Tobie: Aye aye, mon capitan. -salutes Happy before turning to go down the line of cones. The car goes faster this time, but she still breaks gently- I forgot how to signal.

Happy: -sighs heavily-

Tobie: If you sigh any more, you’re gonna create a green house effect in the car.

Happy: That lever on the left. -points to it- You push it up to signal right. You push it down to signal left. 

Tobie: Up to right. Down to left. -makes a right signal then a left- And we go left.

Happy: Right.

Tobie: Wait, right?

Happy: Yes right.

Tobie: -has started to go left then turns sharply right-

Happy: No left! -moves the camera, showing the parking lot then the dash then back to Tobie, not realizing where he was pointing the camera-

Tobie: You said right! -is still turning right and going in a tight circle, unsure of what to do-

Happy: I meant right!

Tobie: I’m going right!

Happy: No, right as is correct! 

Tobie: -suddenly turns left and slams on the breaks before hitting a pole.-

[Both sit there a moment in silences as Happy sets the camera down in his lap, pointing it straight up again]

Happy: -in a much calmer voice- Now shift into reverse. Then turn the wheel to the right hand side so we’ll back up and face the direction we were heading. 

Tobie: -whines as she does what he says before stopping again- 

Happy: Now, go forward again and this time turn left. 

Tobie: Okay. 

Happy: -picks up the camera and points it back at Tobie- 

Tobie: -drives slowly and signals left then turns left-

Happy: Good job. Now I’m not even going to approach parallel parking because. . . That’s a nightmare. So, for tonight, I think we should just practice signals, breaking, and turning. 

Tobie: I will be the queen of signals.

Happy: Women usually aren’t, but more power to ya.

Tobie: Excuse me? Are you being sexist? In my video?

Happy: No-

Tobie: -uses the Godfather voice- You come to me in an hour of need, on my Ma’s first date, and be sexist in my video?

Happy: I’m not having this conversation. You can either practice or we can go home.

Tobie: How’re you going to make me? I’m them one in the driver’s seat? -makes a mocking shock face with her hands on her hips like the Sponge Bob meme- Ooooo, you done fucked up!

Happy: Park the car and get out. 

[camera suddenly zooms in on Tobie’s knee]

Tobie: Make me, boy! -cackles-

Happy: I’ll tell Aunt May you almost ran into a light pole. Park the car now. -gets stern- 

Tobie: -groans loudly and obnoxiously- Fine. 

[scene cuts to Tobie back in the passenger seat and Happy in the driver’s seat]

Happy: Maybe in the day time and with a less expensive car, we can try again.

Tobie: See, I told you.

Happy: Whatever. Let’s get back before Aunt May and Tony does.

Tobie: That won’t be till tomorrow. Didn’t you listen to my speech? -picks the camera up to point it at Happy before turning it to point in front of the car where the parking lot is.-

[while the camera is point out to the parking lot, a person appears from behind bushes and steps out]

Tobie: -is in the middle of mumbling something before stops- Happy? I thought you said this parking lot was private.

Happy: It is.

Tobie: Then who’s that?

[the person starts to walk towards them before the car doors lock]

Tobie: Happy, uh we need to go. Please. -voice is getting tight-

Happy: Alright, we’re going. 

Tobie: -keeps the camera pointed at the person as they started to run towards them, something in their hand- Happy! Go!

[the car is shifted into gear before backing up and turning around. The camera is pointed at the rear view mirror, showing the person running after the car before it speeds up and away. The scene cuts to Tobie sitting in her room looking tired and at a loss.]

Tobie: So. . . That was an interesting video. I thought it was going to be fun, learning how to drive and shit. Then it turned fucking creepy as hell. Uh, we’re okay. Nothing’s happened and the house is locked and armed with the alarm system. Ma’s on a date so I’m not gonna spoil that for her. She can be mad about it, I don’t care. She needs the nookie. 

Happy: -from outside the room- It sounds like your mother is a celibate widow after the Civil War.

Tobie: -looks up and smirks- Tell me I’m lying.

Happy: -silence before shutting the door-

Tobie: Alright kids, that’s it for tonight, I may post another video this week if the schedule allows. Not like I actually have shit happening, but you never know what will happen. Don’t forget to hit that like button and subscribe. Shout out of the week goes to Summer162, you are an absolute rockstar! Follow me on Instagram and Twitter for random shit that make you laugh. Have a great week guys! Peace out!


	5. Puppies!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobie finds puppies and possibly boyfriends while dealing with scary calls and texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION TRIGGER WARNING I wanna let people know before reading this in case it might effect them. This chapter does has more of the stalker in it and does get belligerent with Tobie. That is near the end and in text format. Feel free to skip it. I'll gloss over it in the next chapter. Just want to make sure everyone is warned properly. This is a bit more close to home for some people.

After her first visit to the physical therapist and swearing she’d never go back, Tobie laid on the sofa in the common room of the adults. The kids were downstairs playing video games and she wanted to lay down in a quiet place. Icing her neck and shoulder, she was dozing off to golf on the big screen TV that hung above the fireplace. The common area was decorated in almost a Victorian style with deep oak colors with reds and golds and filigree. She liked it, it seemed to cut the new part of the house off from the old part and give it almost an apartment lobby feel. Just as she was starting to hit REM sleep, Steve and Bucky walked in talking loudly about a baseball game they wanted to take everyone too. 

“Why are you so loud?” Tobie groaned from the couch. She didn’t want to go to a stupid ball game, she wanted to not deal with the deep ache the therapy had left her in. 

“Sorry,” Steve winced, seeing her. “What happened? Wait. . . Is your hair a different color?”

“Physical therapy and yes. It’s now a dark blue that I love. I did it yesterday,” Tobie said. “Found out today though, I can’t really lift my arm above my shoulder line,” she sighed, pulling her fuzzy blanket over her eyes. “I really fucked up my shoulder which is fucking with my neck and aggravating my headaches.”

“Have you taken anything for it?” Bucky asked, lowering his voice. 

“Just some ibuprofen and ice packed it. Nothing else really helps. Heat makes my headaches worse, but helps my shoulder. Laying down is the only way to get some relief right now. My head feels too heavy to hold up,” she sighed. Everyone knew she had been injured bad enough to leave the team and not play rugby anymore, but they didn’t realize how bad it was. She was always moving and happy, usually taking naps here and there during the week when a headache came up. 

“Alright, we were talking about going to a baseball game later, Tony had some tickets to a Yankees game and offered them to us,” Steve said. “Do you wanna go? We can get someone to stay here with you.”

“I haven’t had anything happen in nearly a week since Happy took me driving and I have JARVIS and an alarm system. We have better locks and such now too. I’ll be fine home alone for one night. Besides, I plan on going to bed pretty soon after dinner,” Tobie said. Her usual snarky self was deflated and she didn’t seem to be up for debating it. Bucky remembered she was still sleeping in Peter’s room too and knew she’d probably feel better in an actual bed for an adult and not a 15 year old. Besides, Petey probably wanted his room back. 

“How about you take one of the rooms over there. Thor and Loki have been busy and aren’t going to be back for a while. They won’t mind if you take their bed for a night or two,” Bucky suggested, motioning to the rooms that currently empty. Tobie still had yet to meet the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief, but they probably slept on amazing beds and weren’t bothered by sharing. It was tempting as hell, especially since she was just worn out. She still exercised every day, but was careful with her shoulder. She stuck to light weight lifting for her arms and mostly running. In physical therapy she had been made to lift small weights above her head, do push ups, and put her full weight on the injured arm, it was a blood bath. 

She wasn’t that big, but she had been an athlete that needed body mass, so she had muscles that were bigger than most women who were runners or dancers or even every day people who worked out sometimes. She was almost 200 pounds, but all of it was muscle. So to have her go from light weights of 5 or 7 pounds to supporting her body was drastic and Tobie was sure it did more harm than good. 

“I’m gonna go hijack a bed and the gods can suck it,” Tobie groaned as she slowly got up. “Cooking in since no one will be home is on the agenda for the night. I’m gonna post mates some stuff and it’ll be rad.” 

“You sure you don’t want someone to stay home with you?” Bucky asked, watching her as she slowly rolled her neck, earning a few loud cracks that made even Steve wince.

“I’m sure. I need some me time so I don’t go crazy and kill everyone in their sleep,” she said, rolling her shoulder gently. 

“Well when you put it like that,” Bucky chuckled. “Help yourself to one of those rooms when you want to sleep. We’ll let Aunt May know we all feel comfortable leaving you home alone.”

“Remind her of me wanting a dog for safety too,” Tobie smirked. “She said I could.” 

“A dog? Really?” Steve groaned as Bucky laughed. “Shut up, Buck.”

“I’m missing something. Explain,” Tobie said as she stood up, tossing the bags of ice onto the couch. 

“When we were living together back in the day, Bucky always wanted to get me a dog for security because we didn’t even have a lock for the door. We couldn’t even afford to feed ourselves, let alone a dog,” Steve said, looking over at Bucky who was just smiling back. 

“Well, now we’re getting a dog, so your dream of having one is being fulfilled. Maybe we’ll get a couple,” Tobie said. “You get a dog, you get a dog, everyone gets a dog!”

“Slow your roll there, Oprah,” Frank grunted as he walked in. He looked like he’d been under the hood of May’s car again. Tobie wouldn’t be surprised. Her dad had bought that car when May and Ben first got married and that was a while ago. Sure, Tobie was nearly 20, but her parents had been older when she was born. Ben had been nearly 35 and May was about the same. Not that it showed in May’s dress and face. She was looking hot for being in her mid 50’s. At least Tobie thought so. Apparently Tony did too. “Why are we getting dogs?”

“Because I’m an adult and want one. Also because then I can stay home alone as well,” Tobie said. “You can get a dog too.”

“I’d get a pit bull. They get a bad rap, but they’re probably the only creature I’d trust my life with,” Frank said, leaning against the door frame that connected the common room to the hall.

“A golden retriever,” Steve piped in. “They make for good companions.”

“A husky or a shiba inu,” Bucky said. 

“You all just described yourselves as dogs, just so you know,” Tobie snorted. Pulling out her phone, she opened her post mates app and began to order ingredients for dinner as the men started to discuss the ride situation. Aunt May’s car had a broken coolent tube that he’d have to order in and then there was Steve’s jeep that held five comfortably. 

“We need to figure out how to get to the ball park,” Steve sighed.

“Tony will get a limo or something,” Tobie said, not even looking up at them. “When your mom starts dating Tony Stark, he’s gonna foot the bill every time. Even if you try to fight him on it.”

“Weren’t you trying to date him at one point?” Bucky brought up, a smirk spreading across his face. 

“Those were dark times, James,” she said, looking up. “We don’t talk about those times.”

“It was three weeks ago,” Bucky snorted. 

“Like I said, we don’t talk about them,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“What about the time you called me daddy?” Bucky grinned, getting a look from Frank and a suffering one from Steve.

“That! That is not to be spoken of. It was one time and after that it was just dad because you’re basically a dad. You teach Peter how to super hero along with the other kids, you do the finances and make repairs. Steve and Frank are your co-dads. Which, is good considering that Tony probably has no idea of what being a parent is and if he and Ma tie the knot then you’ll be there to guide his stupid head along the way. I may even spring the whole ‘I need to talk about boys and my period’ on him just to break him,” Tobie snorted.

“You mean, break him in,” Frank said.

“No, I mean break. He vill fall beneath my iron fist,” she said, putting on a bad Russian accent. “Ze Iron Man vill become ze Iron Paperveight.”

“You’re one lab accident from being a super villain,” Bucky sighed as Steve groaned. 

~:≈≈≈:~

Everyone was gone to the game a few hours later and Tobie was downstairs watching TV. This time the alarms were set and JARVIS was on alert. Even if the power went out, there was a back up generator that Tony had installed that would keep them from going off for more than a few seconds. This time her show of choice was another 90’s sitcom, Full House. She had finished making her dinner and was just vegging on the couch. No storms were rolling through and everything was good.

“Ms. Parker, there is movement in the backyard,” JARVIs announced. Tobie sat up and was tense for a moment before JARVIS spoke again “It appears three dogs have found their way to the kitchen door and are scratching at it.”

“Puppies!? Oh hell yeah!” Tobie cried, standing up and rushing to the kitchen.

“Ms. Parker, I am to remind you not to open the door for strangers,” JARVIS said, making Tobie stop. 

“First off, they are puppies. Second off, if puppies are my doom, then I wholeheartedly accept my doom,” Tobie said, once again going to the ceiling for eye contact before moving to the door. Looking outside the window, while it was dark motion lights had gone off to show three dogs jumping and yipping at the door. “Hello babies!” She squealed as she opened the door to go out. Instead, they ended up barreling over her into the house. “Ah! Babies come back!” 

Scrambling to her feet, she shut the kitchen door and went after the dogs that had gone off into the house. One looked like a black boxer and another was almost a lab mix of sorts that was blond. The third one she didn’t get a good look at though. “Come on babies, come see mama,” she cooed as she went to find the dogs. It seemed they were in a pack of sorts as they stuck together and were in the living room. Barking and whining, the dogs sat and rolled around on the ground. Tobie was entirely too happy to be invaded by strange dogs. “Aw, looks at these handsome puppies,” she baby talked, sitting on the floor to have the retriever, who looked to be mixed with lab, sit on her lap and lick her face. “Aw, thank you for the kisses! Oh thank you for kisses!” She smiled as she ran her hand over his soft coat. The boxer, who looked to be mixed with either terrier or pit bull, sat at arms length while panting and looking around. The third dog who was. . . Well, the dog looked like a mix of fox and husky or corgi.

Tobie wasn’t sure, but it had a curly tail and dark fur. “Okay, okay. Settle, settle,” she said, having the retriever/lab sit down while she took out her phone. “First, we’re gonna check to see if anyone is missing you, then check for being fixed, then we see about getting you guys some crates and bowls and leaches and toys,” she grinned as she quickly flipped through the local lost and found Facebook pages as well as local shelters. She made a post with a pictures of the dogs before making them all stand so she could check them for being fixed. They weren’t. All three were male and had their parts intact. “Alright, now we’re gonna post mate some supplies and we’ll figure out names!” 

To Tobie, this seemed a wonderful happenstance. Three dogs show up after she said she wanted one, it was too good to be true! “Okay, supplies ordered and now names,” she hummed, looking at each dog in the face carefully. The black furred bully seemed to be at ease as he sat there, looking at her expectantly. “You look like Hambone,” she said with a smile. “Yup! Hambone it is!”

The bully mix, then dubbed Hambone, huffed and laid down at her feet after she had switched to the couch to sit. 

“Alright, my soft baby,” she said turning to the retriever mix. “You look. . . Hmm. I’m gonna go with Hunter.” The retriever mix whined softly, his head in her lap as he tried to be as close to her as possible without actually being on top of her. 

“And you. . . You’re just Animal,” she giggled at the last dog who was almost glaring at everything. Tobie figured the dog was just squinting at everything rather than having an attitude. Except the dog wouldn’t get closer than a few feet. Surrounded by dogs, Tobie didn’t think her life could get much better. As the dogs settled down, Tobie tracked her order to make sure she could meet the courier at the door so the dogs didn’t freak out. When they were close enough, Tobie got up to meet the delivery person at the door. “Stay here. I’ll be right back,” she said, keeping the dogs in the living room and closing the door to the mudroom that separated the living room and the front door. Just before the guy knocked, she opened the door for him. 

“Hi, Tobie Parker?” The man asked, his voice a slight Scottish lilt to it. Instantly Tobie was smitten. Accents and those blue eyes and full lips had the young women in flirt mode. 

“That’s me,” she giggled as she sighed the receipt and made sure everything was there. “Uh, do you mind helping me carry this inside?”

“Sure,” he smiled at her. Oh, she had so many thoughts about that man before they even began to carry everything inside. “I’m Benny, by the way,” he said as he carried two of the crates inside while she carried one and a few of the lighter items. 

“Nice to meet you Benny,” Tobie said after she set her stuff down on the floor of the mudroom. She hoped she looked alright. Her bright hair was in boxer braids and she was still in her work out pants and shirt from earlier. Benny however was in distressed jeans and a post mates shirt, hair floppy to the side and that smile that made her want to jump him right there. “Thanks for the assist,” she said after everything was moved in. 

“You’re welcome. Anythin’ else I can do for ya?” He asked, dusting his hands on his pants. The dogs were freaking out at the inside door, trying to jump and see what was going on. “I see ya have your hands full tonight,” Benny chuckled. 

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you find stray dogs,” she said, looking on as Hunter and Hambone were jumping and clawing at the door as Animal stood on a side table and barking like a maniac. “I’d invite you in, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“I’d say so,” Benny chuckled, tapping the glass by Animal who snarled and bared his teeth. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Tobie said, turning to Benny. She dug out a couple of fives from her pants pocket before handing it over. “I know I pay a tip electronically, but this is more for now rather than later” 

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Benny said as he took the money, touching Tobie’s hand in the process. “I’ll see ya around Tobie.”

“See ya around, Benny,” she waved as he left. Locking the door behind him, she moved to open the inside door. The dogs were still freaking out, but at least they were calmer with Benny gone. “God, you guys are the biggest cock blocks ever,” she huffed, pulling everything inside to the living room. She set up their crates as well as beds inside them before getting collars for them each. That way if something happened someone knew they weren’t strays. At least anymore. “And now for some din din!” Tobie cooed as she set the food and water bowls down in three different places so they wouldn’t fight if too close. Delving out food for all three, making sure they had some water, she watched as they scarfed down and chugged their water. “Okay, that all has to go somewhere and I don’t know how you got into my fenced in yard, but at some point I will have to walk you guys.”

“Actually, Ms. Parker,” JARVIS chimed in. “The dogs came in through an open gate on the side of the house.”

“Really? Weird,” Tobie said before she went out back to check on the gates. Seeing the one right next to the house open, she quickly latched it and locked it to make sure no one else would wander in as well as just let the dogs out to potty when they needed to without fear of them running off. Coming back in, she found all three dogs waiting for her in a row just inside the kitchen. “Okay, creepers, come on, let’s go lay down. Come on! Let’s go lay done with Mamma!”

Making sure to lock the door behind her, she lead the way to the living room where she flopped onto the couch with a blanket and pillow. Hunter laid across her legs, resting his head on her butt while Hambone took to laying on the floor in front of her. Animal. . . Animal decided the best place to be was on top of Tobie’s head. He was small and slender enough to curl around the top of her head and leave his bottom over her neck. Tobie loved the snuggling and actually fell asleep like that. When she woke up, it was just a couple of hours later and it was to Hunter whining. 

“What is it, boy?” She asked with a yawn. He jumped down next to Hambone, Animal right after with him clamoring over her face. “Oh, potty time. Come one, we go potty then upstairs for bed time,” she said. All three dogs followed and shot out of the kitchen door when she opened it. They were sniffing and running a moment as they did their business before coming back in. “Alright, come on boys. It’s bed time,” she said as she took the crates one by one to one of the spare rooms. She picked the closest and it was decorated much like the common room only instead of red and gold, it was green and gold. Setting up the crates right next to each other, she shuffled things around before going to take a shower.

The dogs seemed to have some sort of separation anxiety, well Hunter and Animal did, Hambone seemed content to go lay in his crate on his bed. So instead of making it worse, she let Hunter and Animal in the bathroom as she showered. What made her confused was that when she went to strip, the dogs turned away and faced the door. Maybe it was guarding instinct, who knows, but she thought it was pretty polite. Taking a quick shower, she pulling on a baggy set of gym shorts and a shirt she definitely stole from Bucky, his favorite jersey tee that was gunmetal gray on the torso and a faded crimson on the sleeves. She tossed her clothes into her laundry hamper before leading the train of dogs back to the extra room she picked, braiding her hair back so it didn’t strangle her in the night. 

“Okay, ground rules. If you start chewing or humping, you go into your crate. Don’t pee or poop if you can, but I am putting down puppy pads for you if you need to,” she said as she laid those out for them in their crates in case she had to secure them in there. Throwing blankets over the tops, to create a sort of den, she left the doors open before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind her. “You can sleep up here if you want, but no potty,” she said, as if she expected them to understand her. To their credit, the dogs did seem to understand her. Hambone let her put a puppy pad in his crate before going back in while Animal and Hunter waited for her to get into the luxurious bed that was a king size and made of soft materials that she wanted for herself. Once in the bed, the dogs pawed and burrowed under the blankets before they were settled on either side of Tobie. Everyone was settled in, phone was plugged in to charge, and Tobie actually fell asleep fairly quickly with her arms around Animal and Hunter pressed into her back.

~:≈≈≈:~

The next morning, Tobie didn’t wake up. She was too comfortable and warm to want to. Instead as she felt herself come back to the land of the living, she burrowed into the fur pressed to her face. “My puppy,” she mumbled as she wiggled a bit. She didn’t realize right off the bat that something was different. The room was still dark, but there was a much heavier weight on either side of her. It wasn’t until the weight behind her shifted and a heavy arm brought itself up and over her waist that something went off in her head. Her own hand moved to give Animal scritches, but instead of fur, she found hard muscle and warm metal. Slightly confused, she opened her eyes in the darkness and reached over the thing in front of her to turn on the side lamp. Instantly she was full of emotions and right there at the top was fear because there was not one, but two naked men in bed with her. 

To make it worse, there was a third naked man on the floor and once her eyes adjusted and relayed this information to her, she realized it was Steve and Bucky in the bed and Frank on the ground. 

“Oh my God!” She cried, trying to jump off the bed. It was hard with Steve curled up around her and Bucky was pressed against her. The sudden yell and motion woke everyone up. Some how Tobie ended up tangled in the covers while the men were easily much more agile. They were up and looking for a threat while Tobie the Blanket Monster flopped to the floor. 

“What the fuck happened!?” Bucky cried as Frank turned on the main lights. 

“Oh shit,” Frank grumbled, grabbing a pillow from the chair to cover himself with while Steve when to help Tobie up. 

“I see you’re all finally awake,” a posh voice said, coming from the corner. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Bucky groaned.

“You okay, Tobie?” Steve asked as he helped her untangle herself.

“Physically yes, mentally, I am confusion,” she huffed, letting him help her up before she glanced down at him. “Happy Birthday to me,” she smirked before Steve grabbed a blanket up and wrapped it around himself. Unfortunately, Steve couldn’t stop Tobie from seeing Bucky as well, but the man didn’t seem to care too much. 

“Loki, come out here,” Bucky growled, getting Tobie’s attention from what was below his waist. A small chuckle came from a corner as the God of Mischief walked in, allowing them to see him. In some sort of green and gold, leather leisure suit, if there was such a thing, the pale skinned god moved to the middle of the room. 

“I hope you all learned your lesson,” he sighed, already bored with the scene.

“What lesson was that?” Steve asked, moving to cover Bucky. 

“Don’t use my room without my permission,” Loki said, narrowing his eyes at the super soldiers then over at Frank.

“Uh, if you were punishing them for using your room without permission, why not me too?” Tobie asked. 

“They let you. I am slightly aware of your situation and I don’t endorse the pathetic attempts at your affection made by this stranger, especially since it’s becoming hostile,” Loki said, looking over at Tobie. “These three however know better than to lease my room out without my permission.”

“How were we supposed to ask if you’re never here?” Bucky growled. He never liked the god, but then again anything or anyone to do with brain washing was something he never forgave easily. 

“Next time knock. I’ll answer and give you a yes or a no,” Loki shrugged. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have a kingdom to save.”

“Wait!” Steve cried. “What about our clothes?”

“Oh alright,” Loki huffed. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the three men were clothed as they were yesterday and Loki was gone. Tobie was about to say something before the three men instantly ran out the door. 

“Thank you Green Mischief dude,” she said to the empty room. “You my best wingman yet,” she smirked. 

“You’re welcome,” Loki’s voice rang with a soft chuckle.

~:≈≈≈:~

“So,” Tobie said, approaching Steve. It had been a few days and while everyone had been worried that Steve, Bucky, and Frank had disappeared from the game not even half way through, Tony had kept everyone entertained and had JARVIS track them. When the dogs show up, JARVIS was confused, but once everyone was asleep, they turned right back to their old bodies. Frank had made up an excuse, as he didn’t care for crowds and needed a breather, that he went home to check on Tobie. Steve and Bucky didn’t even try, offering Loki up real quick. 

“So,” Steve said as he kept his eyes on the book he was reading in the common room. 

“So you and Bucky both were naked in bed with me,” she said, trying to keep from smiling too big about it. 

“As dogs,” Steve said, trying not to get baited into it. Yes, Tobie was cute and funny and made everyone happy despite the harassment she put everyone through, but she was 19 and he was nearly 100.

“And then you weren’t dogs too,” she pointed out, moving to lean over the back of the couch in a pair of exercise leggings and a low cut tank top with an unzipped hoodie. Benny was gone from her mind as she tried to seduce the older man. From day 1, she had a crush on Bucky and Steve. Her endless harassment was her way of flirting. Bucky seemed to even invite it a bit, but Steve just kept pushing her away and making it weird. She figured it was because he was an old timer and didn’t know how to date girls in the modern day or that he was possibly gay. She hoped he was at least bi.

“Look, October,” Steve sighed. Tobie pulled back, knowing if her full name was used then it wasn’t good. She felt her stomach drop as she prepared herself for what was happening. She’d crossed a line and every scenerio played through her head in seconds as she waited for Steve to finish. “You’re a nice kid, a cute lady, but I’m taken.” She wasn’t expecting that. In the near month she’d been home she hadn’t seen him with anyone. Well, besides Bucky. . . Oh. “I don’t really think it’s appropriate for you to keep doing this when I have a partner already.” 

“Okay,” Tobie said, zipping up her hoodie and playing it off. “You just had to say so. I’d have stopped if you’d said so in the first place.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, turning to look at her. Yes, he liked her, but again she was too young for him and while Bucky and he weren’t married or exclusive, he didn’t want to shit where he ate. If things didn’t work out between him and Tobie or Bucky, him, and Tobie, it would be a disaster. Of course, he still felt like a heel when he saw her closed off stance. “We can still be friends if you want, just. . . Nothing else.”

“That’s cool, I’ll make sure to leave Bucky alone too,” Tobie nodded, putting on a smile. It wasn’t devastating by a long shot, but it didn’t exactly feel good to be rejected.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it,” Steve said with a soft smile. 

“I’m gonna go see what everyone else is up to,” she said, quickly trying to exit. This wasn’t a situation they needed to stew in by any means, so escape was necessary. At least with Frank, she saw him as just another Uncle figure and he tolerated her goofiness. The whole dog ordeal was over its awkwardness quickly with him. 

“Hey Tobie,” Steve said, starting to question himself. Maybe. . . No.

“Yeah?” She said, stopping to turn to him.

“Maybe you should Facebook stalk Benny or something,” he suggested, feeling dumb. “See if he’s single or something.” He didn’t like the kid. Steve remembered from when he was a dog. The kid’s scent didn’t smell right, almost familiar as if he had a bad memory of him. He chalked it up to being magically transformed into a dog, so he ignored it.

“Yeah, maybe I will,” Tobie grinned at him. She planned to, but having Steve tell her to go stalk someone else didn’t exactly feel good. Shutting the door to the common area, she moved back to her room and began to look for her notebook of ideas instead, something to take her mind off the sting of rejection. Just as she found it, her phone dinged with a text. Opening it, the message came from an unknown number. 

4:03pm Unknown: Purple hair suits you better than blue.

“What?” She frowned. Typing back a message asking who it was, she set her phone down, but before her hand left the phone it dinged again.

4:03pm Tobie: Who is this?

4:04pm Unknown: I’m your number one fan. 

4:04pm Tobie: Please stop texting me.

4:04pm Unknown: I think you’re so beautiful.

4:04pm Unknown: You’re amazing and gorgeous.

4:04pm Unknown: I just want to be with you. 

4:04pm Unknown: We would be so good together.

4:04pm Unknown: We have a date Friday night. At the restaurant on First and Third. A small hole in the wall. I know you love Korean BBQ. 

4:04pm Unknown: I’ll bring flowers, just for you.

4:10pm Unknown: Why haven’t you answered me?

4:10pm Unknown: Do you think you’re too good for me?

4:10pm Unknown: Why are you so stuck up?

4:10pm Unknown: I could make things so bad for you.

4:10pm Unknown: I don’t care who lives in your house, you’re gonna get what’s coming to you.

6:15pm Unknown: I’m sorry, I’m just self conscious. I didn’t mean the things I said, you’re just so intimidating. 

6:15pm Unknown: Please just tell me you’ll be there. I promise I’m a good guy. I can take care of you. I’ll be the best thing you’ve ever had. 

6:15pm Unknown: Fine, be a bitch. Fuck you. You don’t deserve to have anything you do. Just another spoiled princess that doesn’t know a good guy when she sees one. Fuck you. Go die. 

7:32pm Unknown: Please just give me a chance. I love you so much and you mean so much to me. I’ll fucking die without you. Just answer me!

8:43pm Unknown: Tobie please. I’m sorry, okay? I’m so so sorry. 

9:14pm Unknown: I know where you live it would be so easy to get back in. Just fucking answer me and you won’t get hurt.

11:09pm Unknown: Please. Please talk to me. I know we’re fighting right now but we shouldn’t let this get between us. Just let me know you’ll be there on Friday so we can work this out. Okay? 

11:10pm Unknown: October. Please. I love you so fucking much, this is breaking me.

01:30am missed call from Unknown

01:30am missed call from Unknown

01:30am missed call from Unknown

01:30am missed call from Unknown

01:30am missed call from Unknown

01:30am missed call from Unknown

01:30am missed call from Unknown

01:31am missed call from Unknown

01:31am missed call from Unknown

01:31am missed call from Unknown

01:31am missed call from Unknown

01:31am missed call from Unknown

01:31am missed call from Unknown

01:33am missed call from Unknown

01:33am missed call from Unknown

01:33am missed call from Unknown

01:33am missed call from Unknown

The whole night, Tobie had been looking at her phone and while she put on a good face for show, it wasn’t hard to tell something was going on. Steve was passing by Loki’s room after everyone was asleep for a drink of water when he heard her sobbing. He’d stepped closer and was able to tell she was begging the phone to stop calling. He knocked softly before coming in. Steve didn’t expect her to be as upset as he’d found her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she curled up in a ball and rocking herself. The asshole had let go enough to lull them into a sense of security and now he had Tobie’s phone number some how. After the last ring and it went to voice mail, it started up again. This time Steve answered it. 

“Hello?” Steve growled into the phone. There was silence on the other end of the phone, but he could hear breathing. “One and only warning. You leave Tobie alone or else, got it?” More silence before a click sending the line dead. Then the texts started again.

1:40am Unknown: Who was that?

1:40am Unknown: Tobie who is that? Why does he have your phone?

1:40am Tobie: I’m her boyfriend. Leave her alone.

1:40am Unknown: I’m her boyfriend not you. 

1:40am Tobie: If you text again we’re going to the police.

That seemed to do it. There wasn’t a reply and Steve waited a good ten minutes to make sure. “You didn’t have to do that,” Tobie said, sniffling as she took her phone back. 

“Yes, I did,” Steve said, giving her a stern look. “If he messages again you come straight to me. Got it?” Tobie nodded as she wiped her face. It was too hard to stay away and act like this wasn’t affecting him. Giving up, he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She didn’t need a scolding, she needed comforting. This wasn’t her fault and she didn’t need to be punished for it. “You’re safe with us, okay?” He said softly, rubbing her back.

“Okay,” Tobie said, a small hiccup coming forward. 

“Come on, I don’t think Bucky will mind,” Steve said, scooping Tobie up bridal style and carrying her to his and Bucky’s room. They shared one room, another room connecting through a door that lead to an office area that had been Steve’s room at first, but then they just stayed in Bucky’s room. It was inevitable and it wasn’t like it was a secret. Bucky looked up from where he laid, sleepy and confused for a moment at the new person that Steve had brought in, but didn’t say anything at Steve’s head shake. Instead, he scooted over when Tobie was placed between them. It was just like that morning they woke up together. It hadn’t felt wrong at all, in fact it felt good. “Get some sleep, you need it,” Steve said, tucking Tobie in between him and Bucky. Tobie didn’t even protest. As she laid down her head, she was snuggled against Bucky and with Steve behind her she’d never felt more safe than right at that moment.


	6. The Jiu Jitsu Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes his youtube debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos everyone! If you have an idea for a video for Tobie to do, as well as others you'd like to see with her, let me know in the comments!

[Scene opens with Tobie and ‘James’ sitting in gis in the middle of a room that has padding on the floor and fighting gloves on the back wall as well as colored belts. Tobie is in a white gi with her hair down and her face done up while James has a black gi with his hair up in a bun and a nice beard covers half his face, his left arm and hand are covered with a long thermal sleeve and glove]

Tobie: Hey what’s up, mah homies! Today, we have a special guest, James! -makes crowd noise as she does jazz hands around his face.-

James: -stares at the camera with a less than thrilled face- Hi.

Tobie: James is my boyfriend-

James: One of them. -tries not to smile or laugh-

Tobie: One of them because you know I just like to keep my options open and our other boyfriend-

James: My boyfriend.

Tobie: His boyfriend is also my boyfriend, polyamory for the win, does not like to be on camera so James is gonna be the teacher for today. James actually knows a lot of martial arts and has been wanting me to learn something, anything really because my only defense against anyone is to just scream and flail.

James: -turns to Tobie and squints while failing at not laughing- You were on a women’s rugby team, how are you so pathetic at physical defense? 

Tobie: Boy, I can tackle you without effort! -laughs- I’m just not supposed to because my doctor said no more tackling people.

James: I bet everyone feels much safer now. -snickers-

Tobie: -ignores James and looks back to the camera- So, James is gonna show me some Jiu Jitsu and I’m gonna nail everything. 

James: -looks back to the camera as well- I’m estimating about half of the moves she’ll be able to do by the end and probably a quarter of them she’ll remember after today. 

Tobie: Get you a man who kinda, sorta supports you. -snorts- Okay, so for those at home who don’t know what doo jitsu is, explain.

James: Well first, its Jiu Jitsu, secondly it’s grappling and wrestling. It’s not as loud and is more for not killing opponents. 

Tobie: What? I don’t get to kill people? Rip off.

James: -reaches over and jerks on the collar of Tobie’s gi with a snicker-

Tobie: Oh! No, why? -whines as she glares at James-

James: You can use your opponent’s gi as handles and that’ll come into play in a little bit. 

Tobie: That’s something else, there’s two types of jitsu, gi and no gi. No gi is butt ass naked. -makes a creepy grin at James-

James: Not naked, it’s with rash guards. -recoils at the face and makes a grossed out face- Also there’s no strikes, it’s just grappling. So no hitting or biting or anything like that.

Tobie: What about whispers of seduction in you ear?

James: Definitely not that. -chuckles- 

Tobie: Alright, so what’s first? Do we say a prayer or do a bow? Do we have to touch gloves and promise to be friends afterwards?

James: -suddenly gets a look on his face that he’s made a horrible decision- No. You don’t have to.

Tobie: Doesn’t sound right. -shifts to kneel and face James-

James: Just, don’t be an asshole okay? -huffs and moves onto his bottom, bending and spreading his legs and he leans back on his hands- Okay, so now get between my legs.

Tobie: Okay, boy, I like where this is going. -grins and moves to kneel between his legs, rubbing the outside of his thighs slowly, in a weird way-

James: Do not do that! -pushes her hands on his thighs- First, we need to fix a few things. You need to put your hair up in a bun because it will just get ripped out in the holds.

Tobie: -gasps and stops playing- Do not rip my hair out! 

James: Put it in a bun then! 

Tobie: -hurriedly puts her blue hair up in a bun- Am I safe?

James: As safe as you’re gonna be. -chuckles- Now get back in position and DO NOT stroke my thighs.

Tobie: Yes dojo master.

James: I’m not dojo master.

Tobie: Then what do I call you? Sensei? Nunchuck daddy? Papa? 

James: You call me James. -laughs-

Tobie: -moves back to where she was kneeling- Okay, JAMES, what do I do now?

James: You posture up. -wraps legs around Tobie’s waist and locks them, giving her a squeeze-

Tobie: Ah! No! -whaps one of James’ thighs- You’re thighs are deceptively strong! Thighs of deception! 

James: -laughs before moving Tobie’s arms to grip her gi cuff- Okay, so you post your leg out like this to give you more power, wrap your other leg around the bicep and push down with that leg. -slowly does the move on Tobie- Then when you’re most of the way down, bring your first leg up and squeeze the arm with your legs and cross your ankles, pulling the arm with you. -completes the move to having Tobie pinned- Now I’m gonna crank it. -pushes down with his legs just a little-

Tobie: Ah! What the fuck!? -taps James’ leg to be let go before tapping up his leg and belly to his face- DO NOT break my arm! I already have a fucked up shoulder, Ma will kill you if you fuck up my good arm.

James: -lets go completely with a laugh- You’re right. She will. Okay, you’re turn now.

Tobie: -flops onto her back before spreading her legs to let him get into her guard- You know this is a sound track away from a porno. -shimmies her body while making gremlin noises-

James: I am not sleeping with that thing. Especially when you make those noises. Jeez. -laughs- Okay, now close your legs around my waist.

Tobie: So demanding, yes nunchuck master daddy. -closes her legs and hooks them at the ankles-

James: Alright, no what do you do with these? -holds his hands up for Tobie to see-

Tobie: -slowly takes them and grips them-

James: God, not like that! All creepy and slow, eck.

Tobie: I will go at my own pace!

James: Focus! What do you do now?

Tobie: -thinks a second before making James’ hands clap as she starts to giggle-

James: -looks up at the camera, the face of regret painted clearly on him- 

[Scene cuts to Tobie finishing the move]

Tobie: Hi-ya! I did it!

James: Finally! 

Tobie: Hey! Be nice, we’re learning. 

James: -sighs as he sits on his bottom- Okay, so we’re gonna make a train and you’re gonna be behind me. 

Tobie: Oooo, I’m the caboose. -looks at the camera and winks before stroking James’ hair back- Choo choo, bath time baby.

James: DO NOT do that. -shakes head to get her hand off his head- Now make a seat belt with your hands around me. One hand under an arm and the other over. -helps her get her hands into position- Get your hooks in my legs. -waits a moment- Your feet, wrap around from behind and hook your feet. Now, if you get this upper hand on my gi then my neck is in trouble. -moves her hand to the place-

Tobie: Ew, neck. -frowns-

James: What? What’s ew about my neck? -moves her other hand to where it needed to be-

Tobie: My back, licks my pussy and my crack. -shimmies behind him-

James: -makes a face and groans- Jesus, no. Okay, so put this hand here and this hand here, then pull down with the bottom hand and the pull up with the top hand.

Tobie: -does as she’s told, leaning back and pulling- Ew, you’re gonna choke. Ew.

James: -taps her arm lightly before he’s let go- Good choke.

Tobie: It felt weird. -makes a face-

[cut to the first camera where Tobie is between James’ legs again, her gi flipped over her head showing her lime green tee as James cackles]

Tobie: -screaming- Hey! Hey! Hey! -sits up and shakes her finger at him- If I’d known you were gonna do that I wouldn’t have put any lashes on!

James: -snickers as he swipes at her playfully before pulling her gi top up again to go over her head-

Tobie: -screams- 

James: -cackles as he licks his finger and sticks it under the gi-

Tobie: WHO’S HAND IS THAT!? -rolls and escapes, flopping on the floor-

James: -gets up and walks over to her still laughing- Good hip escape.

Tobie: Has anyone ever thrown an uppercut from the ground?

James: Yeah. I have. -bends over her, holding out his hands for her to take-

Tobie: -ignores the hands and suddenly shoots up with a weak punch- 50 SHADES DARKER!

James: Oh my god! -jumps back laughing- 

[cut to them sitting there on their knees again]

Tobie: I can’t tie my belt. -pouts as she plays with the ends of the white belt that’s just wrapped around her waist- I need help.

James: Okay, take your belt off. -waits and watches-

Tobie: -slowly and awkwardly pushes the belt off, moving to push it down her legs-

James: Are you taking the belt off like pants? -stares at her before grabbing and pulling on the belt-

Tobie: -laughs as she falls over- Oh yeah! Tie me up, bebe!

James: -laughs as he wraps the belt around her ankles and begins to drag her off camera-

Tobie: 50 shades darker! 

James: -rolls her back over and stands by the wall as she lays in the floor-

Tobie: -holds her hands up as if waiting for them to be tied as she mumbles the song from 50 Shades Darker-

James: -takes her hands gently before moving his foot and jabbing it into her belly slightly with a cackle-

Tobie: -chokes and starts laughing while curling up and rolling away- I’ve been to the afterlife and I don’t like it.

[cut to James sitting cross legged on the floor with Tobie behind him]

Tobie: -drops to her knees and slowly wraps her arms around him as if to hug him but suddenly turns it into a poorly planned choke hold- I gotcha!

James: Barely. -easily flips Tobie and gets her on his belly where he straddles her ass and sits on it while playing patty cake on her back, grinning at the camera-

Tobie: -makes an awful animal noise of sorts-

[cut to Tobie above James as he lays on the ground]

Tobie: I do an ehhhh. -reaches down through his gi- Then do a reach around here. -pushes her hand through his legs to try and grasp her hands together-

James: No reach around! -laughs as he struggles a bit and stops it-

Tobie: I call this the see-saw. -rocks on James while he’s on his side with her head on one side and her legs on the other using him as a pivot point before scrambling against his struggles to sit on his belly and hug his legs- This one is Not My Legs.

James: Oh my god. -laughs as he gets her back to just laying across his belly-

Tobie: -pulls James’ hand up and kisses it with a grin to the camera- This one is where I just tell your hand all my secrets.

[cut to Tobie on top of James’ shoulders as he sits on the ground]

James: How did you get up there?

Tobie: I submitted you. -laughs-

[cut to Tobie with her bun all lopsided and loose while James looks perfect]

Tobie: So, that was some Jiu Jitsu and I hope you weren’t expecting to learn anything, because I didn’t.

James: Well, maybe you should have tried harder.

Tobie: -turns to look at James, giving him a slow blink before looking back to the camera- Please, just hit the dislike button and unsubscribe. Don’t let this happen again.

James: It’ll happen again, I promise. -grins as he reaches over and jerks on her gi lapel-

Tobie: -whips her head to look at James as she goes forward with the jerk- Do you really not care at all about my neck? I’ve got whiplash now and the physical therapist will call the cops cause she thinks I’m being assaulted.

James: -barks out a laugh- By what? Bad driving?

Tobie: Boy, you are are too close to the line. -sighs-

James: Naw. -ruffles Tobie hair before walking off camera-

[cut to close of Tobie’s face all red and some make up slightly smeared-

Tobie: Real quick, I put out videos every week, shout out of the week goes to ProphecyWolf2004. You are the best at leaving comments on my past videos. Follow me on Instagram and Twitter also. -huffs then whines as she takes off her gi jacket- I don’t even feel like I got a work out. Feel like I just got wet. Oh. -smirks at the camera, wagging her brows as she makes her gremlin noises.-


	7. Can we do a role play interview where I hand you my sex resume and then you make me perform for you like a trained seal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobie finally nails the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally the sexy times chapter. There will be more of this to come, I promise!
> 
> Also I am trying to make the last few payments for my editor to finish an all original book, if you could share or pitch in a dollar or two that would be AMAZING. Here's the link if you wanna check it out. 
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/help-emma-get-published

It was late morning on a week day and Tobie had a job interview. She had done some modeling while playing rugby around the world and a friend of a friend called her to ask her to come in and see if she would be a good fit for the work. Dressed in a black velvet dress that had a wide neck and went to her knees as it flared out from her waist as well as a pair of fishnet stockings and combat boots, Tobie was in the process of getting an uber before Steve spoke up after asking what the address was. 

“I can take you, it’s right by the Tower,” he said. The teens were at school already and Bucky was working on building a pool in the backyard, because Bucky couldn’t sit still for five minutes. Frank was Frank and no one knew where he was or what he was doing and didn’t ask or pry. 

“You sure? I mean, it’s just an uber ride,” Tobie said with a shrug.

“I’m sure, it’s no problem,” Steve smiled at her. They were still in the beginnings of their relationship and while her and Bucky were rather playful and more hands on, Steve was reserved and more gentlemanly with her. Which meant they hadn’t even held hands really yet.

“Ooo, get my own personal driver of Mistah Rogers,” she cooed, earning her a sigh.

“Just get in the Jeep.”

“Yes, sir, Mistah Rogers, sir.”

Maybe he should have just let her take a cab. 

~:≈≈≈:~

“Do you need me to walk you in?” Steve asked, pulling into a parking garage across from the building that held the studio where Tobie would be working. 

“I’m sure I don’t. I’m a grown adult and I know karate,” Tobie nodded.

“You know karate?” Steve asked, giving her a skeptical look.

“No, but I can fake it till I make it to freedom,” she said, not missing a beat as she unbuckled her seat belt. The task of teaching Tobie basic self defense was added to his to do list that seemed to be growing every day. 

“I’ll walk you in,” he said firmly. 

“I am a grown woman and don’t need no Captain America escort. Though I could totally see that being a thing in Vegas.” Steve didn’t understand what she meant by that but was sure he didn’t want to. 

“Aunt May would kill me if I wasn’t a gentleman,” Steve insisted. 

“Fine,” Tobie huffed. “Play the mom card is a low blow, Rogers.” 

“I will use it liberally and excessively if it means you listen,” he snorted. He stayed close to her as they walked into the building, both wearing sunglasses in the bright day while Steve had his usual ‘I’m just a civilian don’t mind me’ ball cap. Something about this didn’t seem right to him. They had to buzz into the building from a blacked out lobby area after Tobie identified herself. Sure, he’d never been around models in modern times, but the way everything was crisp and clean and that there was a large ‘B&D’ in red and black above the secretary’s desk, plus the way everything seemed very secretive and private didn’t feel right. 

“Hi, I’m Tobie, here to see Mistress Cherry,” she said, smiling at the secretary after her sunglasses were slid up to sit on her head. Mistress Cherry?

“She will meet you at the elevator on her floor,” the secretary said, a few clicks and clacks on her keyboard before handing Tobie a visitor badge. “Is he with you?” She asked, looking at Steve then to Tobie.

“Yes, but he was just leaving,” Tobie said, turning to look at Steve, giving he a nod to the door. 

“Actually he’ll be staying,” Steve said, taking his own aviators off to give Tobie a look. He was staying until he was sure that she was safe and it was okay to leave her. It would probably be the end of the shoot, but Tobie could deal with it. The glare she gave didn’t bother him one bit.

“And what is his name?” The secretary asked, a small smile on his face showed she had seen this type of interaction before. 

“Steve Rogers,” he said. There was a pause in typing, but only for a moment. 

“Alright, here’s your badge as well. Mistress Cherry is on the seventh floor, I’ve sent a message to let her know you’re on your way and have a guest,” the woman said. 

“Thank you,” Tobie said before glaring at Steve again. The elevator was just to the left, but the ride seemed forever. “Are you seriously doing this right now?” She hissed at him once the doors were closed.

“Yes I am seriously doing this right now,” Steve snorted. “Something’s not right about this place. I get having some security for a business, but it seems almost too much.”

“It’s a private business, Steve. The kind people want to be kept private,” Tobie said, her arms crossed under her breasts, almost lifting them up higher and making them look like they were straining to be held in the dress. Steve had tried not to look, she was a firecracker and it made him think of Peggy almost. Peggy wasn’t as lude or loud as Tobie, but they both made sure they were heard and had attention paid. They weren’t women to be taken lightly or to be treated like glass. 

“Private business don’t have the lobby on lock and key,” Steve sighed.

“You just need to go home,” Tobie huffed. “You really don’t want to be around for the photo shoot. It’s going to be boring and long if we do it today.”

“Not until I’ve made sure it’s not something else,” Steve pushed. 

“You’ve made it this far and it’s okay, you can go back down with the elevator,” Tobie growled. The further they got in the elevator, the more agitated she got. He figured that she was just getting mad that he was sticking around and not giving in, given she hated having to have someone with her at all times mostly because of the stalker, but the calls had stopped along with the texts, that didn’t mean Steve thought the perpetrator was going to just stop so easily.. On the seventh floor, the elevator doors opened to reveal a long hallway that had doors every ten feet or so with several people walking up and down it. As they exited the elevator, a woman in a dark red dress walked over to them. She was tall in her black kitten heels, black hair up in victory rolls, and her lips painted red. 

“Tobie,” she smiled at them as she held out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Mistress Cherry. I’ll be going over preferences and styles today and then we’ll probably do a few looks.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tobie smiled back. “This is, uh. . . This is Steve, he’s determined to make sure you’re not some evil cooperation.” Steve didn’t even flinch. He had stared down cannons and lasers and aliens. Making sure that Tobie was safe after being called out on it was nothing.

“Oh my,” Mistress Cherry giggled. “I can assure you, Steve, we are not an evil cooperation. We simply have certain tastes.” 

“He has no clue as to what kind of modeling this is. I’m pretty sure he’s never heard of it,” Tobie said, giving Steve a suffering look. 

“This should be fun,” the woman smirked. “Follow me, we’ll go to my office first and complete the information there then go to the dressing room.” 

“What are you doing?” Steve hissed at Tobie.

“I could ask you the same thing. Now, just shut up and don’t say a word to anyone about this,” Tobie hissed back. Mistress Cherry’s office was just a few doors down and furnished in black and red, much like the logo. Black leather chairs and couches with white walls where red paintings of cherry blossoms and flowers hung. 

“Have a seat and we’ll begin,” Mistress Cherry said after closing the door and going over to her computer. Pulling up a few screens while the other two sat, she waited a moment before the first question. “Are you a Bottom, Top, or Switch?” Steve blinked at the question while Tobie was purposefully keeping her eyes on the woman in front of her.

“Switch,” Tobie said, ignoring the blank look from Steve as realization slowly seeped into his brain.

“Do you prefer Men, Women, Trans, or Pan?”

“Pan.” 

“For participating partners, do you have a limit in how many?”

“Three.”

“Regarding costumes and restraints, do you prefer Latex, Leather, cloth, rope, metal, or all?”

“All.”

“All?” Steve asked, looking at Tobie, desperate to control what was happening in his head. 

“I told you, you could leave any time you wanted, but nooooo, you have to be the protector and not listen,” Tobie sighed. “Can you leave now?” Mistress Cherry watched them quietly, a soft smile on her face as she rested her chin on clasped hands. Steve was red in the face and had all sorts of emotions. On the one hand, he was so sexually confused and aroused by the subject and at the same time he wanted to keep Tobie at a distance because she was Aunt May’s daughter. A kid. A kid who happened to be a BDSM model. The quiet seemed to go on forever, but probably only lasted a few seconds as Steve wrestled with himself. Sure he and Bucky were sexually active with each other, had talked about this stuff, and purchased quite a collection for themselves, but they hadn’t thought about adding a third. He was worried it would go south and there’d be jealousy-

“Hey, Steve, go home,” Tobie said, snapping her fingers in his face. 

“Uh, no. I’ll-I’ll stay,” Steve said, clearing his throat and getting a narrowed eyed look from Tobie. If they were going to be together, all three of them, then they’d have to approach the subject of sex at some point. Especially if Bucky kept flirting the way he did with her. “I’m staying.” 

“Fine, but no blabbing to anyone else about this,” she sighed, turning back to Mistress Cherry. 

“Of course.”

“Do you prefer vaginal, anal, oral, or all for inserts?” Mistress Cherry asked, back at the questions without missing a beat. 

“Call me when you’re done so I can come pick you up,” Steve said before any answer came from Tobie’s mouth. He was up and out of the office in a matter of seconds with a glaring Tobie and laughing Mistress behind him.

~:≈≈≈:~

Bucky was just getting out of the shower after working with the surveying crew on getting an estimate for the pool as well as finding where to put things followed by weeding the garden, watering the plants and vegetables. Staying busy helped clear his head and it made him feel useful. One thing he was glad about the add on to the house though, was that he and Steve had their own sort of apartment. Like Loki and Thor’s rooms, there was a living room of sorts that lead to their bedrooms. There wasn’t any other way to get to their rooms and made a barrier of sorts. It meant that they had their space as adults. The bathrooms had to stay on the same side of the house as the original bathrooms, but a small trek across a living room was better than down the hall in front of the kids and Aunt May in a towel. 

Once he was in his room, he saw a text from Steve. 

‘SOS’

Okay, weird. If Steve was in real trouble he’d have called, but the text did seem out of the ordinary. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Bucky sent back as he started to dry himself off. A faint buzz of his phone alerted him to Steve replying almost instantly.

‘I think we should talk more to Tobie about our relationship.’ Bucky sighed, hoping the other wasn’t getting cold feet. He liked Tobie, she was funny and cute and kept them on their toes. Even if Steve didn’t want to be with her, Bucky would probably stay with her.

‘Okay, what about it?’

‘We should see about moving forward with her.’

‘Okay and what gave you the motivation?’ Bucky hated when Steve got wound up and couldn’t just spit things out like this. The man could plan a mission with almost no intel and have it go smoothly, but give him a dame to deal with that he liked and Steve was a dork. Now, in the bedroom, Steve could be forceful and commanding as well as yielding and submissive, but outside. . . Yeah, he was a dork.

‘Just things.’ Nope, Bucky was not doing this nervous game. Instead of replying, he called Steve instead. 

“Buck,” Steve panted as he picked up the phone. 

“Are you-” Bucky started before rolling his eyes. If Tobie had his boyfriend jerking off somewhere, then Steve must have found something out to really get him riled up, and that was hard unless you really knew the man. “Close or need some help?” He asked, knowing that Steve had probably just started and it could be a minute before he came. 

“Some help would be good,” Steve answer, sounding a bit further away. “I’m at the Tony’s right now. Got some time.”

“Alright, big guy. Want me to bend over for ya?” Bucky asked as he moved to lay his towel on his bed, a stash of lube in his night stand was retrieved while he put Steve on speaker phone. 

“Yeah, wanna see that hole of yours,” Steve groaned, his own voice sounding like he was on speaker phone as well. “Bend over and let me get that wet for ya. Wanna feel how tight you are.”

“I’m tight. Haven’t had anything in me for a long while,” Bucky hummed as he laid the down on his bed and dribbled the lube onto his hand. “Been too long, Stevie. Gonna need you inside me soon.”

“I know. Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll walk funny for a week,” Steve growled. Fuck. Bucky’s cock was quickly filling up and he was going to be a mess.

“Promise?” He groaned as he teased his own hole with his fingers.

“Oh, I promise, darlin’. You’re gonna be begging for more still,” Steve growled. Bucky definitely wanted to know what Tobie had done to him now if it had Steve like this.

~:≈≈≈:~

It was going on 5pm when Tobie finally texted Steve that she was done and on her way down to the lobby. The day had certainly been eventful, what with Steve wigging out then finally getting her fitting and doing a few test shoots while working with a nice Dom who was gentle at first when getting to know Tobie. Her ass was a little sore from a few spanks, they hadn’t really done sex toys, stuck to a latex dress and rope restraints. Her phone chirped to let her know that there was text.

‘In the lobby when you get here.’ 

“Maybe he’ll stop being a weirdo and leave it alone now,” she muttered to herself as she shot back a ‘kk’ to him. “ ‘Oh Tobie, what if there’s bad guys?’ Well then there’s bad guys Steve, get off my dick and let me get tied up and spanked. ‘Oh, you like being spanked? That’s very unAmerican.’ What’s unAmerican about it? ‘Well for starters, you’re not in a kitchen setting shit on fire like a true woman.’ Oh? Let’s fix that and set your ass on fire.”

The muttered conversation she had between herself and ‘Steve’ continued till the elevator doors opened on the ground floor. Seeing him sitting there in his Aviators and ball cap, she walked right over to him in the outfit she came in, plus a little shine because of the lube from getting into the latex dress. “Hey, let’s go,” she said.

“Alright, the kids are doing patrol tonight so they’re at the tower getting dinner and finishing up homework,” Steve said as he stood and walked with her outside after badges were turned in. 

“Patrol? Like they actually do that? I thought it was just training at the tower?” She asked, putting her sunglasses on in the afternoon glare. 

“Yeah, they stop muggers and such that way so the average person feels a bit safer,” Steve said, walking with her across the street to the Jeep. “That and it helps train them when there aren’t really any big missions to do.”

“Makes sense,” she nodded. The Jeep chirped as Steve hit the unlock button, letting them both in it.

“So. . . About today,” he said once the doors were closed. 

“Oh god, Steve, don’t start giving me a ‘you’re better than porn’ speech,” Tobie groaned. 

“Actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to play with me and Bucky,” Steve said, turning to smirk at her. 

“Wait, what?” She asked, her jaw had dropped when she saw how serious he was. 

“I told Bucky and we’ve been looking for a third for a while, but haven’t really found the right person. When this happened today, I gave him a call and we talked about it,” Steve chuckled.

“So, you and Bucky Barnes are into BDSM and now you want to include me?” Tobie asked, wanting to make sure she was fully understanding what was happening.

“That’s right.” 

“Oh hell yeah!” Tobie cried, fist pumping the air. “Can I play with your butts?” She asked, wagging her brows.

“Oh my god, we’re going home and I’m telling Bucky that this was a bad idea,” Steve said, turning on the car. 

“No! Let me play with your butts! I’ll let you play with mine if you let me play with yours,” she chortled, blowing him a kiss.

~:≈≈≈:~

“Hold on, hold on, hold on,” Tobie said after they pulled into the driveway. The whole ride had been a discussion of limits and likes and dislikes so they were all on the same page. Steve felt comfortable enough speaking for Bucky as he knew the man pretty well and they had gone over it themselves before already. “Can we do a role play interview where I hand you my sex resume and then you make me perform for you like a trained seal?”

“You had me up until trained seal,” Steve groaned. “Just. . . Let’s just-”

“Ooo! What about captured spy?” Tobie grinned, clapping her hands. “Yes. That is my all time favorite role play fantasy. I am a captured spy and you have to body check my holes to find weapons.”

“I’m going inside,” Steve said, leaving her in the Jeep. 

“Wait! I was just pitching ideas!” Tobie cried as she hurried out of the Jeep to catch up to him. No one was home so it was the perfect time to play and get to know one another. 

“Just. . . Go put on something that looks vaguely spy like and I’ll text you when to come to our room, okay?” Steve said, giving in. Honestly, it was a fucking hot idea and while Tobie could make anything funny, he’d rather have a laugh than have awkward silence of no one putting forward ideas. “Wait, real quick safe-”

“Red, yellow, green,” she grinned as she rushed past him to her room. Okay then. At least she wasn’t going into this blind. Going to his room, he found Bucky waiting for him on their bed reading a book.

“So, Tobie huh?” Bucky asked as Steve nodded with a sigh. “She’s-”

“Excited. I mean, it’d be one thing if she had no idea, but she loves this stuff and knows what she’s doing. She wants to play a role play game of spy capture,” Steve chuckled.

“Wait, like tonight?” Bucky asked. “Shouldn’t we go over hard limits?”

“Already did,” Steve said, pulling off his shirt as he moved to change for the game. “No piercing or blood play, she’s on the birth control shot, up to date on getting tested for STDs, and is currently getting dressed up as a spy but not a real spy.”

“How did we find her?” Bucky said, sitting there aroused and confused and slightly frightened of the whirlwind of a woman. It just made him even more aroused thinking about it. 

“Dumb luck, Buck,” Steve chuckles as he pulled on a tight black tee. Bucky felt a rumble in his chest as the sight of his boyfriend putting on the tight clothes. “Better get ready. I told her we’d text her when we’re ready for her to come ‘break in.’ I don’t think she’ll care too much about you sitting there at first, but afterwards she might just tell you how she really feels.” 

~:≈≈≈:~

Tobie 5:45pm: I’m gonna really struggle so be prepared.

Stevie 5:45 pm: Oh we will be.

Tobie smirked as she finished applying her peach colored lipstick. Most of the make up was left on and touched up from the photo shoot, but she left the eye lashes off because nothing was sexy about a rogue strand of lashes. She added some mascara and a little more eyeliner that was not water proof before calling that part done. Dressed in a pair of faux-leather leggings, ankle boots with dagger stilettos, a black tank top and a leather jacket, she felt like a spy. At least a sexy spy. In case the boys got rowdy, she put on a pair of thin panties and a bra so they could rip it without worrying about replacing them. Black see through lace was always her favorite. She had just finished buckling her boots when her phone chirped with a text.

Stevie 6:15pm: Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to infiltrate the hotel room of a Captain who committed treason. Find his blue journal and get the evidence we need to bring him to justice. Do you accept?

“Oh hell yeah,” she whispered with a grin as she texted back. 

Tobie 6:16pm: I accept.

Stevie 6:16pm: Your mission starts now.

Putting her phone into her back pocket, because fucking leggings only had back pockets and that was if you were lucky, she grabbed a small flashlight and shoved it into her leather jacket. Looking around her room, pondering if she should bring any other props, she decided not to. Opening her door, she picked up the dry erase marker that was hanging from yarn attached to said door. All the doors had them so no one would worry or barge in. “Out for the night,” she muttered as she wrote it on her board.

“Hey, sweetie, where ya heading?” May asked, making her daughter jump. 

“Jeez, Ma, give someone a bit of warning before you just Patrick Swayze your way around the house,” Tobie sighed, pressing a hand to her chest.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to scare you. I stopped by the house so I could get a change of clothes. The girls want to go out for a bit after work and I’m on my lunch break,” May said, holding up a gym bag. 

“Good! I’m glad you’re getting out and have some friends, Ma. I worry that you’re just going between home and work and Tony too much that you’re not having your own fun time,” Tobie said. Her mother took highest concern over the hot guys waiting for her. “Text if you need anything. I’ve got a date,” she smiled.

“Tobie, you break so many people’s hearts,” her mother sighed with a smile. “Just be safe and text if you need anything. I think Steve and Bucky are here and if worse comes to worse, Frank can always be relied on as a last ditch attempt. He’s such a sweet man and he’s been through so much, but he certainly does go in full force when he thinks we’re in trouble.”

“I will Ma, I promise,” Tobie said, giving her a hug. “Have a good rest of your shift and have fun with the girls.”

“I will sweetie, you do the same. Love you, so so much,” May said, giving her an extra squeeze.

“Love you too, Ma,” Tobie said, lingering a moment before letting go. Watching her mother leave, Tobie waited a minute or two before turning back to the hall she needed to go down, putting her hair up in a pony tail. It was mission time.

Walking into the living area of the third floor, Tobie looked around the room before spotting Steve and Bucky’s room. While Steve had his own room that connected to Bucky’s with an en suite door, he usually stayed with Bucky in his room. Steve’s room had been turned into an office/art studio and had the same dry erase board all the bedrooms had. His said ‘Mission starts here.’ 

“Clever, clever,” Tobie hummed to herself as she moved to jiggle the door knob and found it unlocked. Looking around, she slipped in and close the door behind her. Quietly, she looked around the dimly lit room before starting to search for the blue journal. Not wanting to draw attention, she pulled out her small flashlight instead of turning the over head light on and began searching through the papers and drawers. Focused and in the head space of being a spy on the hunt, she stuck to that story as she made her way through the room. It almost slipped her mind what was really going to happen as she found the journal. It was blue with a star on it. 

As she was picking up the journal and looking through it to make sure that it was the right one, the door connecting the office to the bedroom opened silently. A large figure loomed behind her before a hand wrapped around her mouth and an arm wrapped around her upper torso to pull her off the ground and back into the dark bedroom. Her eyes went wide as she dropped the journal and the flashlight, screams muffled by the hand. It all happened so fast she wasn’t even aware of who had grabbed her. Just that she was suddenly in a dark room and was in a chair. Struggling as much as she could, a knotted cloth was shoved between her lips and tied behind her head before a light shown on her face from a desk lap. 

“Look what I caught snooping around,” a voice chuckled as Tobie struggled against the rope tying her wrists in front of her and her ankles together. “I think the Agency sent her.”

“Of course they’d send their top spy, but even she can’t get us,” another voice sneered. Tobie growled and struggled, the light was right in her face made her unable to see who was talking. Of course she knew who it was, but the effect was wonderful. “At least we have a plaything now. She looks fun.” Stilling at that, Tobie looked up and tried to track where the voices but suddenly there were hands groping her breasts. Kneading them through her shirt and flimsy bra, making her let out of strained moan behind the gag. 

“Oh, I think someone likes that,” a voice chuckled in her ear as she shook her head. “Oh? Well, let’s see here. We have a deal with you. If you let us do whatever we want to you, then we let you go, yeah?” Tobie at first shook her head and then a hand from in front of her, grabbed her groin and began to massage her. That sealed the deal, her head nodding fast. 

“Good girl, now open your mouth,” a voice commanded. She did as she was told and the gag was taken out before lights turned on around them. Steve was behind her and Bucky sneered down at her from in front. Dressed in tights shirts and jeans, Tobie squirmed in Steve’s hands as Bucky knelt down to unbuckle her boots and untie her ankles. 

“Fuck, Bucky, her tits are amazing. I wanna fuck ‘em,” Steve groaned into her ear as he squeezed the D breasts. Oh, she was so not ready for how these sexy these two would be. 

“Stand up,” Bucky said, nodding to Steve. Tobie stood up and looked up at him as Steve moved behind her. “I’m gonna untie your hands and you’re gonna be a good girl and not fight,” he said, not asking, but telling her. 

“Yes sir, I’ll be a good girl,” she nodded, swallowing. Bucky untied her wrists, not expecting a fight. As soon as her hands were free, she made a break for the door. 

“Fucking, bitch,” Bucky swore, reaching out and grabbing her by the jacket. She slipped out of it, but Steve still got an arm around her middle. Pulling her back, Bucky tossed her jacket to the side before he and Steve manhandled her shirt off before forcing a pair of leather cuffs onto her wrists behind her back. 

“Fuck you, I won’t sell out!” She cried, earning a light slap on the cheek from Bucky. 

“Oh, you won’t have to. We’ll make you,” Bucky sneered as Steve tossed her onto the bed face down. Before she could try and fight back, Steve straddled her legs. “Search her, make sure she doesn’t have any hidden weapons.”

“No! Fuck you!” Tobie cried as she struggled under Steve. 

“Such a filthy mouth. Maybe we should teach her how to properly use it,” Steve said, making Tobie’s eyes widen. He worked on pushing her leggings down to her ankles and off, pausing to admire her ass. Firm and full, he groaned as he moved to get up and turn around to really get at it. 

Bucky moved over, picking Tobie’s upper half up and forcing a spider gag into her mouth and securing it. “There we go. Now you can be a good girl while Stevie searches you,” he cooed as he set her back down to watch as she struggled. Steve kept trying to get past her clenched legs before giving her a few good spanks. Red hands prints painted her ass making her still. Shaking, she looked over and watched as Bucky found a seat to use while watching Steve. “Find anything?”

“Not yet, about to check that pussy. I’m sure there’s something in there,” Steve smirked as he pulled the sad excuse of panties down Tobie’s hips and off before pushing her legs apart. “There we go, let me see here.” Whining, she watched Bucky as Steve push a finger into her already slick folds. “I don’t feel anything, but fuck if she’s lying about wanting this. She’s wet, almost sopping. Her poor little cunt is just begging for something to be stuck in there, isn’t it?”

“Uh-uh,” she managed, shaking her head as another finger was pushed into her. 

“Oh, she is very bad at lying,” Bucky chuckled, hearing the wet noises from Steve’s fingers. The blond had thick fingers, long and able to reach further than most people had with her. A moan was wrestled from her as he found that magic spot, making her buck back into the hand. “I gotta see this for myself.” Getting up, Bucky moved over to watch Steve’s fingers disappear into the puffy, pink hole. She wriggled, but only to try and get more inside her. If she was that turned on, how hard were they?

“I wonder what her ass feels like,” Steve groaned, pulling his fingers out and pressing the soaked digits to her tight hole. Keening, Tobie shook her head as Steve pushed past that ring of muscle and into her ass. “Oh fuck. She is going to be so good. Let’s keep her.”

“Ya hear that? You’re gonna be our fuck toy now,” Bucky grinned as he pulled his shirt off and took over with his metal hand, fingering Tobie and earning a sobbing moan from her. Steve stripped completely, moving over to Tobie’s mouth. 

“Come on, take that cock,” he grunted, pulling Tobie’s face closer. He pushed his head into he mouth just past her lips and sighed heavily. “Fuck, her mouth, man,” he hummed before pushing further in. Her tongue was already at work, stroking and rubbing his shaft as he started a slow rhythm. She timed her breaths right, but Bucky fingering her made her moan and keen, throwing her off. “Gonna fuck all your holes till your a fucking mess.” 

“You’re a good whore for Sir and Master,” Buck grunted, his pants quickly gone as he worked on opening her ass with her own slick. She was shaking, her cunt a dark red as Bucky kept pumping the fingers of one hand into her and the fingers of his other hand into her ass. 

“Such a good whore,” Steve echoed as he began to face fuck her. Their cocks were larger than most men, but not so much that it would hurt with proper stretching. Steve went faster, gagging and choking Tobie as he got closer, even sticking his whole cock down her throat and holding it there till she squirmed for air. Bucky had left his straining cock alone as he kept stretching her ass. When he was able to push four fingers into her, he pulled both hands back and grabbed the lube. 

“Move her to across the bench. Wanna fuck her ass while you fuck her face,” Bucky said. Steve pulled back and picked the dripping woman up. All of her holes were fucked and stretched and she had yet to cum. The bench was just beside the bed, so laying her face down with her head hanging off one end and her ass exposed at the other was easy. Slicking his cock up, Bucky looked up at Steve and nodded. They both pushed back into Tobie, making her scream and gag around Steve’s cock. The thrusts were synced as well as possible to let her breath, but they were merciless otherwise.

“Oh fuck, her ass,” Bucky moaned as he gripped her hips and slammed into her without hesitation. 

“Close,” Steve hissed as he buried himself in Tobie’s throat, staying there and stroking himself off through the front of her neck. Pulling out at the last second, he came hard all over her tear and mascara streaked face. “Oh fuck baby. Look at you. So dirty,” he panted as he leaned in close. “Green?” He whispered, double checking. A small nod reassured him that she was okay before he took off her gag. “Are you sorry you didn’t listen?” He asked.

“Yes,” she sobbed. “I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll be a-a-a good girl-l-l,” she gasped as Bucky fucked her ass. Her voice was wrecked, but Tobie loved it. She hadn’t had this hard of a session before, but fuck, she wanted more. 

“Okay, another tantrum and you go in the trunk,” Steve smiled at her as he let her neck relax and enjoy her noises as Bucky pounded that ass. 

“Yes, Sir. I’m a good girl,” she sobbed as Bucky pulled out suddenly and came on her ass and cunt. 

“Oh, fuck. Such a dirty, nasty girl,” Steve laughed as Bucky stood back to catch his breath. Tobie laid there to catch her breath, hearing the two men behind her shuffle before feeling something cool and hard push into her ass, making her yelp. 

“Ah-ah! Ah!” She choked out as it filled her up. 

“Just a plug, don’t want you getting tight on us just yet,” Bucky said, rubbing her ass almost tenderly. 

“Someone hasn’t cum yet,” Steve hummed as he helped her sit up and turn around to face Bucky. Steve cradled the woman, her back and tied wrists to his chest, before he reached under both of her thighs to pull them apart to show her soaked pussy. 

“Now, these walls are thick, but something makes me think you’re loud when you cum,” Bucky chuckled as he moved over to a table with toys laid out before him. “So, we’re gonna make sure you keep quiet. Don’t want something crashing out party.” Picking up a monster of a ball gag, he worked the green ball into her mouth, making it sit wider than the spider gag almost. After making sure it was buckled and ready, he pressed a kiss to it before going to his knees and pressing another kiss to her navel before licking from the plug to her clit. That had her screaming and almost flailing out out Steve’s grip. 

“Okay, bit much. How about this,” Bucky said, looking around as Tobie shook in Steve’s arms. “Lay her back side down on the bed. Gonna fuck her while you fuck her tits.” 

“Kay,” Steve said as Tobie was once again manhandled onto the bed. Her bra torn off before lube was poured over her tits as Bucky stroked himself. They never took too long to bounce back, but it wasn’t instance. A minute or two and they were ready to go again. Steve straddled Tobie’s belly holding her tits together as he pushed his quickly hardening cock between them. “Oh fuck. There it is,” he moaned as he started off slow, Tobie moaned behind the gag as Bucky rubbed her folds to help ease her need a bit before he lined up and pushed in. 

“Fast?” Bucky asked as he pressed into her as far as possible, earning a scream from her. Tobie nodded frantically, wanting and needing to cum so badly. Steve relayed her answer as he began to fuck her tits fast and rough. Bucky followed suit, gripping her hips hard as he began to jack hammer into her. Sobbing, Tobie felt herself quickly falling over the edge, cumming hard. She clenched Bucky’s cock tight, making it almost a vice grip, but what threw him for a loop was something else. “Is she p-” Nope. “Holy fuck, Steve. She’s squirting!” The cum was gushing around his cock, making him fuck her faster and harder. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and went deeper. 

Tobie was sure she was going to black out from how hard she was cumming. Then Bucky switched angles and she was cumming again right again. Screaming, sobbing, she clenched tight around Bucky, making him bury himself deep as possible before pulling out and cumming on her thighs and cunt. Steve was right behind them, cumming on Tobie’s face and chest.

The trio took a moment to catch their breaths before slowly moving again. Bucky got the clean up supplies while Steve untied and ungagged Tobie. She smiled up at him and said green again, just to assure him. He moved onto the bed to hold her close as Bucky came back. They were all quiet mostly, giving hushed praises to each other and cleaning one another up. Tobie asked to keep the plug in, just in case, as they all wound down and cuddled each other in bed. It wasn’t long before Steve was setting an alarm for them so they could nap while Tobie had already passed out, nuzzled against Bucky with Steve behind her.


	8. The Filler Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small filler with a big bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the likes and bookmarks. Sorry I didn't update in like five million years, it's been a bit busy. I am working on a full length chapter right now that I hope to post later tonight or tomorrow. I wanted to give an update so you didn't think this fic was dead.

The filler video

[scene opens with Tobie in a backyard as she holds her camera, showing off a small garden.]

Tobie: Hey guys, sorry for the videos I haven’t posted. Life has been hectic and I just moved out of my mom’s place into my new place. I promise I’ll start posting more on a weekly basis again. In the mean time, I cut some bloopers of this year for you. Have a great week guys! -smiles and waves-

[scene cuts to various bloopers over her videos]

Description of video-

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. As a small explanation because I don’t really want to go too into detail with it. Stevie, James, and I split up and since we were living together under one roof, I moved out to live with a friend. I’ll post again next week, thanks for the love and support. Rockstar of the week is kuriouskitten.


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, got it out. Also, I am not responsible for tears.

“Who ya texting?” Bucky asked. Tobie was laid over Steve and him while on her phone as they watched a show that she wasn’t into. It was something old west, she wasn’t paying too much attention because after five minutes she was on her phone and tapping away. 

“A friend,” Tobie said, not even looking up at them. She didn’t think it was a big deal because they sat around and did things next to her while she edited that wasn’t them just watching. The fact they could just be in the same room and chill without needing interaction was nice. Tobie thought it was cool as usually her boyfriends were needy and constantly wanting her to do stuff with them. Even sitting and watching tv was hard because they’d want her watching even if she wasn’t interested at all. 

“Huh,” Bucky grunted as he watched her a moment before looking back at the screen. Tobie didn’t even respond. She knew it would end up with him wanting to see her phone or demand to know who it was and she wasn’t going to do that with this relationship. Too many times she had had her phone looked at or monitored because Exes thought she was cheating. Steve looked over at her as he felt her tense up. She may not have meant to or wanted to, but she had. Unfortunately, Steve wasn’t versed in the relationship world of not sharing things and keeping things from each other meant bad news. 

“Who’s the friend?” Steve asked, he glanced at Tobie as she kept her eyes on her phone. 

“A friend, like I said,” Tobie said, trying to keep from escalating it. Her voice was firm, but not loud. Too many times had a yelling match ensued because she snapped at a boyfriend right off the bat. 

“Yeah, I got that, but does the friend have a name?” Steve pushed, his own voice firm but quiet. 

“It’s private and I don’t want to share. Please respect that,” Tobie said, her voice taking on a controlled tone that betrayed how hard she was holding back. 

“Please respect us that if we ask a question that we don’t want to be lied to,” Bucky said, turning his head to her. That got her to look up. The look she was giving them was pure fury. 

“I’m not lying. I’m talking to a friend. If you’re gonna turn this into an interrogation, I’m going to my room and we’re done for the night,” Tobie said. She was proud of herself. She wasn’t yelling or throwing back insults or comparisons. Yet at least. 

“Then who’s the friend? We just want to know who you’re talking to,” Bucky huffed, not wilting at all under her gaze.

“I’ll talk to you in the morning, good night,” Tobie said as she moved her legs to stand up. She was shaking with how angry she was. It had been only a month of being together with them that she thought it would work. It would be different. Who would try to cheat or lie to those gorgeous, generous, loving men? A frickin lunatic. Tobie though, was not going to be mowed over again and deal with this situation of being monitored. The stalker was gone, no one was following her or calling or texting or anything. 

“Tobie, wait,” Steve said with a sigh, getting up to follow her. Bucky stayed behind a moment before following as well.

“No, I said you can either stop asking or I would talk to you in the morning. I’m not having this stupid conversation, okay?” She snapped, turning on her heel on the stairs. May was probably on her way home and the kids were due home any moment from patrol, Tobie did not want to have a fight and have then walk in on it. 

“It’s not a stupid conversation,” Steve sighed. “We just don’t want you closed off from us, okay?”

“Closed off? I have been ANYTHING but closed off,” Tobie hissed. “I didn’t want to tell who I was texting because it’s none of your business. If I want to keep some things private, then I can. I’m not hiding anything from you. I’m not cheating on you. I’m not doing jack shit. So, please, just fucking trust me and do not push this.”

“If you’re not hiding anything, then why won’t you show us?” Bucky asked. Years on people hiding things, hiding him, spies and soldiers, HYDRA were all racing through his mind because Tobie wouldn’t tell him who she was talking to. 

Tobie was quiet as she tried to keep herself from just screaming at them. It was so fucking stupid and it was just a guy friend. She knew they would want to meet him and they’d blow it out of proportion and she was not doing this. Taking a deep breath to keep as calm as possible, she swallowed hard.

“I am asking for you to just trust me and let me have my privacy. I do not ask you who you talk to or are texting if you don’t tell me, so I am asking for the same respect,” she said.

“It’s one of the doms, isn’t it?” Bucky said, out of the blue as his mind raced with things it could be. It seemed the most plausible option. “You’d say work, but it’s not for work is it?” 

“Bucky,” Steve snapped at his boyfriend. That was too harsh. Things had been good and he felt like he was really connecting with Tobie. He and Bucky had been very much family men when invited to live with Peter and May, they were also serious. With Tobie, they’d let loose and felt a happiness they hadn’t felt in a long time. He thought of that first drop on the roller coaster, when your stomach drops but then you start going up and you can’t believe how happy and excited you are. You want more of it and can’t help but scream in joy. That was how he felt with Tobie. 

“I’m done with this conversation. I’m going to go to my room and I want to be left alone,” Tobie said, not giving them a chance before turning around and going up the stairs. She shut her door behind her then changed into a pair of basket ball shorts and a tank top from her jeans and tee she had had on. It was still early, so instead of going to bed, she instead grabbed her tablet to watch vines on. They weren’t hard to understand and it helped keep her mind from stewing in anger at her boyfriends. 

Bucky and Steve however were having their own argument in the backyard. 

“What the fuck was that?” Steve demanded.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky growled, pacing as his boyfriend looked on. The stars twinkled above and shown in the finished pool while the string lights were on and helped light Bucky’s path as he went a few feet forwards then turned around and came back towards Steve. 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. I know that it’s not right for her to be keeping secrets from us like that, but to just throw out that accusation that she’s cheating isn’t right either,” Steve sighed. “We’ll talk to her again in the morning, okay? For right now, let’s just cool off and call it a night.” 

Bucky stopped his pacing, facing away from Steve and sighed. “Alright, let’s just. . . Let’s go to bed,” he said, turning back to Steve. Steve moved over to the brunet and pulled him close before giving him a kiss. 

“Come on,” Steve said softly, steering them back inside just before the kids came in from patrol.

~:≈≈≈:~

Of course it didn’t last the night. Bucky was standing at Tobie’s bedroom door staring at it as he tried to decided whether or not to knock on it. He wanted to apologize and talk things out, but he didn’t want to wait till the morning. The bed felt too big without her. Steve was asleep though, stupid punk could sleep through a dump trunk driving through a nitroglycerin plant. Chewing on his lip, he raised his metal hand and rapped on the door gently. 

Tobie was laying in bed under the covers in the dark watching ‘How Things Are Made’ when she heard the knock. Pulling on a hoodie, she got up and turned on the light before opening the door. Seeing Bucky standing there, looking like a kicked puppy, she groaned and glared at him. “I told you, I didn’t want to talk to you till tomorrow,” she growled. Even with the big blue eyes and that lady killer smile, her simmer anger suddenly flamed up at him ignoring her request to be left alone. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry I said you were probably cheating. I know you’re not.”

“Thank you, now I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Tobie said, shutting the door.

“Wait, what do you mean tomorrow?” Bucky said, stopping the door from shutting. “I apologized. I wanna talk about this more.”

“I told you I didn’t want to talk to you right now and you ignored that. I don’t care if you apologized, I don’t owe you anything for that,” Tobie snapped. “Just leave me alone, okay? Do you not get it? I want to be alone right now.”

“Look, you’re not supposed to go to bed mad at each other, we should work this out before bed,” Bucky pushed.

“That’s some stupid, dated bullshit advice grandparents give to newly weds. Now go away and leave me alone,” Tobie growled, trying to close the door. Bucky didn’t let it happen though, he stood in front of it and kept it open.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on or why you’re keeping things from me and Stevie, but we just need to work it out, okay? I can’t sleep on it and hope you’ll talk to me tomorrow, I gotta know how we can fix this,” Bucky said, walking into the room. Of course it couldn’t just be one super soldier bulling his way in, the second one had to show up too. Steve looked at Tobie confused, sleep still in his eyes as he looked to Bucky. 

Steve had rolled over, wanting to hold his boyfriend close but found he wasn’t there and followed the sound of arguing. He was halfway surprised no one else was looking out of the doors. Not being stopped as Tobie stomped over to Bucky, he walked in and began to piece together what was happening. 

“Okay, here’s the deal, you two can either leave me alone right now, actually fucking respect my wishes or we’re done,” Tobie snarled, catching their attentions. “I am not going to stand here and let you just bully your way into getting your way. I have had too many boyfriends do that in the past, so either you fucking knock it off and leave or we are breaking up.” She was at her wits end and she was losing her composure. Her voice was cracking and her eyes were getting red from tears threatening to fall as she glared at them. 

“We’re sorry, we didn’t know,” Steve said softly, trying to keep things from spiraling out of control. 

“It doesn’t matter if you knew or not, you should fucking respect me enough and trust me enough that if it was something you needed to know I would tell you. I’m just talking to a friend and the fact that I didn’t tell you his name has you fucking calling me a liar and a cheater. That’s wrong and you shouldn’t be doing that to me. We’ve known each other for just a couple of months, but we spend so much time together and we fucking basically live together, so I thought we were at a point of mutual trust and respect, but I guess I was wrong,” Tobie said, wiping at her eyes as her phone pinged in her hoodie pocket, signaling a Facebook message. 

“It’s a guy?” Bucky said, his voice betraying his suspiciousness. 

“I am allowed to have guy friends,” Tobie snarled at him. “I don’t bust your balls about Natasha or Sharon.” Steve winced at that. In the first month, he’d told her about how he’d dated Sharon a few times, but it never worked out. They still worked together here and there, but were still friends. Natasha though, she had a history with Bucky that Bucky doesn’t even remember entirely. It was from the Red Room days that neither spoke about. Her phone pinged again, but she ignored it. 

“We’re not saying you’re not allowed to have guy friends,” Steve said, trying to make peace. “We’re both from backgrounds where hiding things are signals of bad stuff. We’re sorry we jumped the gun and we’re going to go to bed now and leave you alone.”

“Thank you,” Tobie sighed, relief flooding as they watched the tension just release from her shoulders. “I will talk to you guys in the morning.”

“Night Tobie,” Steve said. The phone pinged a couple of times now, making Bucky’s eye twitch. “Come on, Buck.” Steve grabbed his boyfriend’s hand to keep him from screwing up and pushing more. Of course when the phone pinged once more, Bucky stopped. “Bucky come on,” Steve pulled. 

“Who’s messaging you? I’m sorry, but I have to know and then I’ll leave,” Bucky said, looking to Tobie. She nearly took her own phone and stabbed him with it, then realized it wasn’t sharp enough to actually do anything other than break her phone, but Tobie took a calming breath.

“His name is Benny and he’s a friend who is working on a Youtube channel as well and wanted tips,” Tobie said. She figured if Steve was willing to try and control Bucky and respect her wishes then she would let them know. She’d deal with Bucky later. 

“Benny? As in delivery guy Benny?” Steve asked, furrowing his brow.

“Uh, yeah? I ran into him a week or so ago and we exchanged Facebook contact info and have been chatting about his channel,” Tobie sighed, rubbing her face. 

“What does he want?” Bucky growled, not at Tobie, but at the fact that both he and Steve knew that kid was up to no good. His scent lingered and made him want to punch holes in walls at him being so close to Tobie. 

“I told you, help with his channel,” Tobie said through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t think you should talk to him,” Steve said. “There’s something off about him.” 

“Oh no, no, no. We are not even venturing down that golden shit lane, Scarecrow,” Tobie snapped. “We are going to bed. You two in your room and me here in my room.”

“Let me see the messages,” Bucky demanded. “He’s leading up to something. It’s not just his channel.”

“No,” Tobie said, looking to Bucky. “You’re leaving. Now. We’re done talking.”

“Tobie, show me the messages, something’s not right,” the brunet pushed. It seemed to be what he was good at. 

“Damn right something isn’t right. It’s your bullshit you’re pulling now,” Tobie said, stepping away. “If you want to look so damn bad, then tough shit.”

“We’re just trying to look out for you,” Steve said, trying to cushion Bucky’s approach. 

“I don’t care, if I want or need help I will ask for it, just because you’re my boyfriends doesn’t mean you get a free pass to bulldoze your way through my life and into my things!” Tobie yelled. She had tried so hard to keep from getting too loud, knowing that people were sleeping, but damn it! Bucky had pushed her too far and too hard. 

“We’re not trying to control you, we just want you safe,” Steve said, seemingly the only one to try and keep his voice lowered. 

“No, right now you’re not telling us everything and we had to strong arm you to get that much out of you. It was just a few weeks ago that some crazy was calling you and texting you in the middle of the night, then it suddenly stops about the same time you start talking to this guy. It doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together,” Bucky snapped. After hearing it was Benny, it didn’t take long for the super soldiers to come to the conclusion that Benny had been the stalker and now that he had Tobie talking to him, then why bother coming for her any other way.

“I am done talking about this, just leave already!” Tobie cried. 

“No! You’re too blinded to see that this kid is playing you and making your hide things from us!” Bucky yelled back. 

“Get out of my room!” Tobie yelled, pointing to the door way. 

“Tobie, please just let us help you and figure this out,” Steve pleaded, trying to bring both sides together instead of pitting them against one another. 

“She said leave,” came a voice from the hall. It was Peter in his pajamas next to Frank and May. “Tobie told you to leave and you need to leave.”

“Look, we’re sorry for waking everyone up, we’re leaving now,” Steve said, his grasp at handling the situation clearly gone. 

“No, they need to know too, Steve,” Bucky snapped. “Tobie’s talking to her stalker and acting like it’s okay.” 

“He’s not my stalker!” Tobie cried.

“Boys, go,” May snapped, her face stern. It was the ultimate ‘God is Coming for you’ face that only a mother could give. “I don’t want to hear it. If you’re not going to listen to my daughter, then you better listen to me.”

There was silence as the two men slowly did as they were told. May’s word was law and if you didn’t listen then. . . Well, Loki listened to May and he was the God of Mischief. Once the boys were out of Tobie’s room, May was in there to comfort her. Holding her tight, Tobie sobbed into her mother’s shoulder, telling everything that had happened. Peter closed the door as Frank walked the two soldiers back to their room. 

“You two fucked up royally,” Frank said, his voice its usual gravelly tone, but now held a sort of disappointment only a father could give. “What the hell happened?” Bucky sat on the bed as he let Steve explain everything from the texting to the phone to Benny to the stalker theory. “You two didn’t fuck up royally,” he sighed after a moment, earning a curious glance from Bucky. “You did way worse.”

“What?” Bucky snapped. “What were we supposed to do?”

“Fucking trust her,” Frank snorted. “You can’t just demand control of someone else, figured you should know that better than anyone.” Bucky looked away as it slowly dawned on him what they’d done, going over it now from Frank’s view. “Especially after she said previous guys have done that to her. Tobie’s a smart kid, she wouldn’t fucking text a side piece if she’s right there with you. Besides, one of you would be enough for anyone so with two of you, if she was cheating on you it’d be through pure stupidity. Leave her alone for a few days and don’t fucking demand again.” 

It seemed logical. Frank left them to let the advice sink in as everyone settled in for the evening, again.

~:≈≈≈:~

The next morning, May served everyone pancakes and waffles. Everyone except Steve and Bucky. They got handed a bowl and a spoon. It looked like a breakfast of Cheerios was in the cards. The only person not seen at breakfast was Tobie. Being told she was running errands, was the only curt response they got. It seemed they were in the dog house with everyone. Steve knew they were going to have to work hard to get out of it and it would start with Tobie. Not pushing for answers and nearly tackling Bucky when he looked like he was about to ask more, the two soldiers ate their breakfast then went for their run. Usually it was earlier in the mornings, but the night had not been spent sleeping well. 

Nearly two in the afternoon rolled in and Tobie was just then getting home. Steve and Bucky were out back when they heard the front door open and close. Glancing in, they saw Toby go up the stairs. Steve chewed on his lip as Bucky rubbed his neck. They had worked out what they were gonna say, but were worried about actually approaching Tobie. After the previous night, things were tense and fragile and they didn’t want to let things get too far.

It was when Tobie was in the kitchen that they finally came in. Two pups with tails between their legs huddled together as they approached Tobie. 

“Hey, can. . . Is it okay with you that we sit down and talk?” Steve asked, taking the lead as Bucky was suddenly finding a spot on the fridge very interesting. 

“Yeah. Uh, I need to talk to you guys,” Tobie nodded. Swallowing hard, Steve hoped that was a good sign as he tugged on Bucky’s sleeve before letting Tobie lead them to the living room. “Alright. . . Uh, fuck. Last night. . . It was awful and I hated it. I hated that you didn’t listen to me and trust me.” She paused a moment to collect her thoughts, thankful the two stayed quiet. “It honestly was very upsetting to the point where. . . I went and looked at places to live in the city. I have a friend from my team who got hired on as a private school’s teacher who offered me a place because she needed a roommate.”

Steve and Bucky looked at her as she wrung her hands in her lap. Had this gone so far? 

“I can’t do this again. I really can’t. I really like you two, so, so much, but I can’t live in the same house, let alone be with you two anymore. Last night showed me a side of you two that I didn’t know was there and honestly thought there wasn’t, but I was wrong,” Tobie said, getting choked up. Steve’s heart fell into his stomach and he wanted to argue and beg so badly, but he knew it was their own fault. “I hope we can be on friendly terms and maybe become friends again, but I can’t be with people who do that.”

Bucky. . . Bucky had a mix of emotions and he wasn’t sure which one to latch on to. There was anger and resentment, hurt and also guilt. He was a grown up and knew that he’d crossed a line. Both he and Steve had stayed up talking because they couldn’t sleep. They talked about what they had done and took it apart because they honestly hadn’t had this happen before. They were so open with one another and didn’t try to hide or keep anything from each other. 

“I don’t like it, but. . . I understand and I’m sorry I caused you to feel that way,” Bucky said finally after a moment. “I hope we can be friends again too. I’ll miss you, but I get needing to get away from us. It’s probably not a good place right now.”

“We’ll always be there for you, if you do need us though,” Steve added. 

“Thank you,” Tobie said, openly crying as she sucked in a breath. She couldn’t help herself in giving them a hug though. They needed their space to grow. It had been a fast two months, probably too fast. Letting her go, they stepped back outside with a hard drink in had as Tobie packed her bags inside.


	10. The Last Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last known footage of Wanda Maximov, Benny O'Donald, and October Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. . . Well, I'm kinda getting bored with writing the videos like this and the characters are begging for more regular chapters. Not to mention I now have more free time since I quit one job. :| So, I should be able to update more regularly now kids! Yay!! With a plot line? I promise I have not forgotten the stalker either, there's. . . Just be stuff lol. It's a cop out chapter. sorry not sorry.

[scene opens up to show Tobie and a dark haired woman standing in the middle of a crowded airport as Tobie smiles too wide at the camera]

Tobie: I want to die.

Woman: -speaks with a heavy eastern European accent- You will be fine. 

Tobie: You say that now, but Wanda, this could truly be the time that we do end up ‘Cast Away.’

Wanda: -narrows her eyes at Tobie-

Tobie: -grins at Wanda before looking back at the camera- So, we are about to get on a plane and go to Disneyland in California because SOMEONE got sponsored. -whips camera around to show a grinning young man with brown hair and blue eyes-

Man: -speaks with a distinct Scottish Accent- It wasn’t by Disney at all, either. -chuckles- 

Tobie: -from behind the camera- Who was your sponsor, BENNY?

Benny: I got sponsored by a wonderful product called Grinder.

Tobie and Wanda: -cackles as the camera shakes before it steadies again-

Benny: No, I was fortunate enough to be sponsored by a lovely company called SquareSpace. They provide top of the line help in making a website. Ya don’t have to be a computer genius to make a website anymore, SquareSpace has ya covered with easy to follow guides and 24/7 online and phone support. 

Tobie: -whips the camera around to face her- And your bitch here got sponsored too, so we goin’ to Disneyland! 

[scene cuts to Tobie sitting between Wanda and Benny on the plane]

Tobie: Sooo. . . I hate flying. I always have and because I began to have panic attacks because my body can’t do fight or flight. . . On. . . A plane. -snickers- I went to the doctor and got prescribed some Xanax. Because we really be dying in our bodies out here.

Benny: Have ya taken Xanax before?

Tobie: Nope, but I better take it now before Wanda decides to kill me because I scream bloody murder into her ear.

Wanda: -stares at the camera, accepting her fate- 

Tobie: So, I got my coke here and my drugs here. Let’s watch Tobie totally lose her mind on a flight. -opens a can of Coke and puts the pill in her mouth before washing it down with the soda- And let the psychedelic adventures begin.

Benny: Have ya ever done anything like that before? -covers his mouth as he holds in a laugh-

Tobie: -looks at Wanda then the camera- I do not recall, I need a lawyer. -snorts- No, I haven’t. I haven’t even drank yet, let alone anything else. I mean I turn 20 in October-

Wanda: Wait, you were born in October? -looks at Tobie wide eyed-

Tobie: Yes? -snickers- 

Wanda: Oh my god, that’s why you’re named October. -mutters something in her language- 

Tobie: I’ve known you for nearly 3 years. -wheezes- 

Benny: -slides down the chair as he covers his mouth to hold in the laughter-

[scene cut to five minutes later after controlling themselves]

Tobie: So, some of you have seen Wanda in my earlier videos. She was an exchange student from Sokovia at school my Junior year and we became really good friends. Her family ended moving to New York shortly after she went home and we still kept in touch. Benny here, I met him when he delivered a bunch of dog stuff to my house from Post Mates.

Benny: It was the start of a lovely friendship. 

Tobie: I also helped him figure out he was gay. -snorts-

Benny: That’s! That’s true. -grins-

Wanda: She helped me figure out I was gay too. -winks-

Tobie: Call me the gay whispererer. Er.

[scene cut to Benny holding the camera and pointing it at Tobie as they start to take off]

Benny: Has the drugs kicked in for ya yet? 

Tobie: -looks at Benny wide eyed as she pets her phone case- Are we moving? 

Wanda: -giggles from the other side-

Benny: How ya feelin’ lass? -giggles-

Tobie: I’m okay. I’m okay. -pauses and looks around at everything before looking Benny with a loopy smile- Are we flying?

Wanda: Oh no. -covers her mouth to keep from getting too loud- This is going to awful when we land. 

Benny: Tobie, do ya need some water? -offers a small bottle-

Tobie: I can’t swim though. -looks at Benny wide eyed before leaning back as the plan gets airborne- Oh my god, are we going to see Jesus?

[scene cuts to Tobie leaning back in the seat and stroking Wanda and Benny’s arms that are facing her]

Benny: How’re ya feelin’ now? -unable to hide his smile as he watches Tobie- 

Tobie: I feel. . . Like. . . I’m still having a panic attack, but I don’t feel it. . . It’s like being in a mental prison. -eyes go wide as the over head speaker dings, making her push her arms out and over Wanda and Benny as if to stop them from going forward in a sudden stop]

[scene cuts to them eating]

Tobie: -keeps trying to reach over Wanda’s arm and stab her food with a fork while holding a piece of cheesecake in her mouth-

[scene cuts to Tobie sleeping with a blanket wrapped around her upper body as Benny reads and Wanda takes pictures of Tobie while she puts gold fish crackers on her face]

[scene cuts to them landing then standing outside in the airport]

Tobie: Welp, I fell asleep and now I don’t remember anything and don’t know where we are. 

Benny: We’re in California. -chuckles-

Tobie: -stares at Benny in a squint before looking at Wanda- Why are we here?

Wanda: Because of Disneyland. -sighs and shakes her head-

Tobie: Right. . . We should go to our hotel so we can get the rest of the drugs out of my system and I don’t look like I have said drugs up mah bung hole.

Wanda: Oh my god, let’s just go. -pushes Tobie in front of her to guide her to the cab-

[scene cuts to a new day and the group is at Disneyland with Wanda holding the camera pointing at Tobie and Benny]

Tobie: I can finally be among my people.

Benny: Who? The elephants?

Tobie: -slowly turns her head at him and squints- I will murder you, boy.

Wanda: -cackles in the background-

Tobie: No, I meant that I am among imagination and youth and-

Benny: Wicked Witches and Gaston-

Tobie: Boy! Do not come for me! -swats Benny’s popcorn to the ground- 

Benny: Why would ya do that!? -looks at her with wide blue eyes on the verge of crying- This is why yer an evil queen!

Tobie: But I’m a queen so deal with it. 

Wanda: I thought Benny was the biggest queen on this trip. 

Benny and Tobie: -look at Wanda before bursting into laughter-

[scenes continue together, showing the group on rides and with park characters as well as a few fans before they stop in front of a stand selling Avenger dolls in down town Disney]

Wanda: -nudges Tobie- Maybe you should get the giant Captain American doll. Then you can stop moping around. -smirks-

Tobie: Excuse you, I am not moping.

Benny: It’s very obvious ya are. -snorts-

Tobie: -opens her mouth before near by TVs start showing news of a giant fight happening right then in Los Angeles between the villain of the week and the Avengers, making Tobie frown as she looked at the nearest screen hard-

Wanda: You were saying? -raises her eyebrows- 

Tobie: I was saying that- -is cut off by people screaming as they watch the tv, showing the Winter Soldier get thrown off a building- We need to go. 

Wanda: What? Why? What about the video?

Tobie: I’ll edit it later, we gotta go!

[scene cuts and leaves with a black screen before to Tobie’s room at her mom’s where Peter is sitting with red eyes]

Peter: Uh, so this was the last time anyone had seen Tobie. She’s my cousin and while she was in California, her and her friends went missing. All their stuff was left in the hotel they were staying that, this footage already edited and when we heard from the hotel, because she listed my aunt, who’s her mom, as an emergency contact. I’m hoping that you guys have seen her out there. Any of them. It’s been nearly four days and there wasn’t a. . . um, there wasn’t anything to go on. If you could keep an eye out and report anything, that would be awesome. . . We almost didn’t post this, but we were hoping that this would help find her. She’s my best friend and basically my sister. We just want her home safe. If you have any information, please contact the following numbers. Thank you. 

[scene cuts to black where law enforcement numbers and tip lines are listed]


	11. Can I have my room back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents of SHIELD meet Tobie Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight torture mention along with general angst then happy ending.

Tobie was livid. She stared in horror at the TV screen as she watched the woman walk down the aisle. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” She screeched. Wanda winced. It had been nearly six months since Disneyland and the two were still trying to grasp what had happened. “Steve is not marrying that-that-that THING!” Tobie wailed. 

“It seems he is marrying her and the fact that it’s for a million dollars and a reality show doesn’t make you question the legitimacy?” Wanda sighed, rubbing her temple. 

“I mean, Steve should have picked Nancy, not Rachel! This is the worst choice in Bachelor history!” Tobie sobbed, throwing herself onto the sofa. The group were in a bunker type establishment, buried into the side of a mountain really. Which mountain, none of them knew, but it was better than where they had been before. A sudden flash of a memory, being tied down to a table with IVs and blue liquid being pumped into her, it sobered her up quickly. Especially with the weight of her right arm. 

“Hey. . .” Wanda said softly, reaching out to touch Tobie’s left arm. “You’re still here,” she said. 

“I know,” Tobie nodded, looking down at her lap. Her metal hand ran through her short hair as she took a deep breath. “We’re safe now.”

~::~6 Months Earlier~::~

They weren’t in Kansas anymore, well California at least. After being evacuated with the rest of the park, Tobie, Wanda, and Benny had been trying to get a cab or an uber or even a bus at that point to get back to the hotel. Instead, an unmarked black van drove up and opened its side panel door. Men had jumped out of the vehicle and grabbed them. Wanda and Benny were on the slim side but still put up a fight. Tobie almost got away before getting a needle to the neck. In the chaos around the parking lot, no one had noticed or seen a thing. After loosing consciousness, Tobie woke up in a cold, wet cell. She was alone and naked, nothing but rough concrete around her, not even a toilet or a bed. Just her, the walls, and an iron barred door. Shifting as she was able to come around more, a thick chain and shackle on her right wrist threw her off. Careful of the length of the chain, she went to the door and looked around, but it was just as bleak as her cell. 

“Hello?” She called. Tobie was shaking from both fear and cold. She felt so vulnerable and weak, her body ached and she felt the familiar quesiness from lack of food after a long time. 

“Tobie?” Wanda’s voice came from further down the hall. 

“I’m here! Is Benny here?” She asked, pressing her face to the bars to try and see further. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him,” Wanda said. Tobie worried on her lip as she pulled on her chain, growling softly in irritation. There were soft noises growing louder, sounds of electricity and machines whirring to life. “Tobie?” 

“Wanda, can you see anything?” Tobie asked, feeling panic rise in her belly as the sounds went from 1 to 10 in volume. That didn’t make her stomach drop though. It was the sudden screams of pain that made her jump back and whimper. There weren’t any words for what was coming from the room down the hall. All Tobie could tell was that it was horrifying and painful. She knew even without definite proof, that it was Benny screaming as he was tortured. It like her world was turned upside down, her life was a horror movie and they were going to die. Her heart was pounding in her chest, making it hurt as she felt a switch flick in her head. Without forethought, she was pulling and yanking on her chained hand. 

“Tobie!” Wanda cried as she heard Tobie struggling between Benny’s screams. Tobie wasn’t going to do this, she would break her own arm if it meant getting out of there. Her own screams were starting to over come Benny’s as she felt muscle rip and suddenly she was on the floor sobbing. Her wrist was bleeding and her shoulder at a wrong angle. It took a few moments of ringing in her ears to realize that Benny had stopped screaming and it was just her sobbing in the air. Footsteps echoed down the hall before stopping in front of Tobie’s cell.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” a gruff voice said. Tobie tilted her head up to see a man with black hair in black clothes and boots, a bullet proof vest with white stripes crossing each other stood out. “Just means we get to let the mad scientist work more of his magic. “Grab her. We’ll chuck the boy’s body. Her and the other girl were the ones we wanted.” Unsure of what happened next, what me her do what she did, Tobie became a feral animal. Screaming and lashing out as he cell was opened. Blocking out the pain as much as possible, she fought tooth and nail to get away. “Oh for fuck’s sakes!” The man growled, moving in quickly and getting Tobie in a choke hold. “She’s not fucking Black Widow you idiots.” It took mere seconds before she was out like a light.

From there things were a mish mash of possible memories. 

She swore she woke up to no right arm.

There were tubes upon tubes put into her body. 

A moment in time had been etched into her memory of seeing Benny’s lifeless body being dragged away. His blue eyes were dark with purple and blue circles while the rest of him was pale and almost see through. 

Waking up strapped down to a chair as a machine lowered itself onto her face as a bite guard was pushed into her mouth and suddenly white hot agony surged through her.

Being so cold and confused as she looked around to see faces of strangers.

Touching a computer and talking to it. Not through the keyboard but with her mind. 

Standing in a hall and not knowing what she was doing before the man that lead her around had grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and drug her behind him. 

Training. Training. Training.

Wanda coming to her as she shot red wisps of light out of her hands to throw guards to the side as she screamed for Tobie to follow her. 

Seeing the man one last time and hearing his words.

Patience.  
Touch.  
Hound.  
Chain.  
Forward.  
Blue.

~::~One Month Earlier~::~

“Her abilities are phenomenal,” Jemma said as she scanned the sleepy Tobie. “She’s speaking to the computer with a touch of her hand. Her natural hand at least,” she said, a quick glance to the eerily familiar metal arm on her right. “Her brain is presenting traumatic injuries as well as different areal uses. While an average person is using just a small portion, Ms. Parker and Ms. Maximoff are using nearly their entire brain.”

“So, why do we do different stuff?” Tobie asked from her position on the table. Wanda was next to her in a chair as they both listened to the SHIELD agent. It had been one week since they were broken out of their prison that was run by HYDRA. Apparently SHIELD wasn’t as dead as everyone thought, including Coulson, whom Tobie had adopted as her father as they both had robot hands. After she’d been brought back to the present, Tobie was still reeling from having a cybernetic arm much like Bucky’s. From what Wanda had told her, she’d nearly ripped her arm off trying to get free and they scientists and doctors at the lab they were at had just cut off the damaged one and replaced it with a metal one that she was able to use to even connect to devices with. 

“I believe it is genetics,” Jemma said as she took a seat as Tobie sat up. “With Ms. Maximoff’s. . . heritage and your own genetic make up, there were different effects with the experimentation.” 

“My parents are mutants,” Wanda sighed. “As is my twin, but I never presented.”

“Yes, but under extreme direst, the mutant gene can be triggered. Usually it’s during puberty, but I suppose that torture can work just as well,” Jemma said, her smile tight and tone sour.

“I don’t have any mutant genes. I mean, my cousin, but that was because he got bit by a funny spider, but me-” Tobie said.

“That’s where it gets interesting,” Jemma said, moving to pull up a holoprogam to show. “We’ve started to catalog family trees of people that may or may not have Inhuman heritage.” She pulled up a string of DNA and then a second one. “So, the first one here is a general human DNA strand. No mutant or Inhuman or anything. This second one though,” she said as she made it bigger, showing the differences and the oddities. “This is the Inhuman DNA. Your DNA. It came from your father’s side of the family. So when the scientists began to inject you with that blue liquid, we believe it was a liquidized form of the Terrigen Crystals, your body accepted it instead of. . .” She paused in her explanation to glance at the women.

“Instead of killing me?” Tobie offered.

“Yes,” Jemma nodded. 

“So I now have the power to give computers therapy,” she snorted. “And have a metal arm that could rival Bucky’s. He’ll piss his pants when he sees this coming at him in an arm wrestling match.”

“As much fun as that would be to see, I’m afraid we can’t let you two go just yet,” Agent Coulson said as he walked in, Flanked by Agent Johnson. Tobie liked Daisy, the woman seemed to get the other two quite well. “I know you two have been through a lot, you want nothing more than to get back to your families, but until we know the extent of your powers and if HYDRA left any bread crumbs in mind control, we’re gonna go on the side of caution.”

“But wouldn’t Tony and them be the best people to be around for that?” Tobie asked.

“My family would be equally adept at training me,” Wanda added.

“I understand that, but because HYDRA used a cocktail of drugs and torture on you two, it may not be that simple. We wanna make sure nothing triggers you into suddenly going rogue,” Coulson sighed. Tobie nodded. She’d been present for one of Bucky’s nightmares. One. It was right after she’d come home and she heard him yell and then Steve was able to calm him down. She’d been in the kitchen at the time and had come running. His wild eyes and clenched fist gave her pause as Steve kept his hand on Bucky’s chest. That was after decades of being wiped. Maybe she wouldn’t be so bad with just. . . How long had it been.

“I get it. I know a few people would be able to handle me, but I may be able to do things if triggered that I don’t know right now,” Tobie nodded.

“Exactly. So for now, we’re playing it safe. You’ll have full range of the compound and if you have any food requests or any thing front home that we could get, let us know,” Coulson said with a nod before taking his leave.

Daisy gave them a wave before she followed her commanding agent. Tobie sat there feeling the exhaustion start to take over. 

“Almost finished then you two look like you could use a nice cup of tea,” Jemma said. “Thankfully, I get mine imported from back home so it’ll be grand to have that moment of comfort.”

“I wonder if we’ll get that again,” Wanda murmured as Jemma moved to her to take her blood.

~::~One Month Later~::~

“So, know that you are a technopath with a cybernetic arm and seem to have been given a 3rd rate version of the super soldier serum. So, it seems you were Frankenstein’d into being,” Fitz said as he scanned and cleaned Tobie’s mechanical arm. 

“Wow, such bedside manner, much help, such doctor,” Tobie said, rolling her eyes at the other. 

“Is. . . Is that an internet thing?” He asked, pausing to look up at her. 

“Yeah. . . I’ll show ya later,” she snorted. She was at her daily check up for the arm. It had been one month since her and Wanda had been sprung from the HYDRA base. Six months since Benny died. Coulson was able to confirm he’d gotten a burial. Apparently his body had been frozen to study, Tobie hated the thought of that. It made her stomach roll to know that he’d not even escaped them after dying. People were still looking for her and Wanda. They were only allowed to watch shows prerecorded to avoid commercials about them. Apparently Professor Xavier, an affluent mutant supporter, and Wanda’s dad, Eric, had set their differences aside in search of her. Since Benny had been discovered dead, there pleas for a safe return had just asked for closure. 

“Ow! Watch the tensing!” Fitz yelped. She looked over as she saw him with his finger in his mouth, her arm plates shifted as she winced. 

“Sorry,” she sighed. 

“It’s okay. I know it’s hard. . . Being away from your family like this,” Fitz said, picking up his tool again after she relaxed. “But, hopefully soon you’ll see them.”

“They think I’m dead,” she said softly. Her flesh hand ran through the short hair she now had. It had been hacked off, making her skin clear to have IVs stuck directly into her skull. Once they had a moment to breath after being rescued, Tobie made Wanda help her get it into something that made her feel like a person and not a ratty rescue pup. Taking a liking to the short style, she kept the few inches that had grown on top while buzzing a few lines on the sides where her hair had been faded. She may have been severely traumatized, but damn it she wanted to have some sort of comfort. If that comfort was making her short hair look fly, then that was it. Wanda had managed to get clothes and make up and hair care products as well. They both had sobbed when they took their hot showers for the first time in five months. 

“I know,” Fitz said softly, using a pressurized can of air to clean the spot he was working on. “Coulson said maybe in a month or two. You’re doing good, yeah? No outbursts or suddenly going Terminator on us.”

“Wow, the sensitivity level in this room is so high. I may have to ask you for advice about boys later,” Tobie groaned, shaking her head.

“Don’t, I know nothing about actual people,” Fitz said, the sarcasm flying over his head. That happened when he was focused on something. “Maybe. . . Talk to Daisy. She’ll get ya sussed out.” What he meant by that, Tobie wasn’t sure, but she made a note to talk to the field agent. “Alright, looks like everything is good and clean. I’ll make sure to time our next tune up,” Fitz said after closing her arm. 

“Thanks, at least I know if I break down on the side of the road, I know who to call,” Tobie said, working her fingers then rotating her full arm. 

“Don’t do that either. I’m shit at cars,” Fitz said, looking at the screen. 

~:≈≈≈:~

“So, how’s the training going?” Tobie asked as she sat next to Wanda as the other woman used her powers to stir her tea. 

“It’s strange how comfortable and familiar I am with this,” Wanda hummed. “It feels like I suddenly feel complete when I didn’t know I wasn’t whole.”

“Lucky,” Tobie snorted. “I got a giant can opener for an arm. Maybe they’ll let me be a nutcracker in this year’s Christmas pageant.” Wanda gave her friend a look and a giggle. “Bobbie says I throw her around like a rag doll. I can bench press Mack, too. They think. . . They think once I turned Inhuman, they saw what I could do and like downloaded ninja software into my head. I mean, I can name any gun A to B, disassemble it then reassemble it in my head followed by twenty ways to kill a person with a paper clip. . . They put the Red Room in my head. Where Bucky was and so was Natasha.”

“At least you haven’t gone crazy with power and knowledge,” Wanda offered as Tobie moved to rest her head on her friend’s shoulder. 

“That’s later when I challenge your Dad to a dual for your hand in marriage,” Tobie sighed softly. “I miss my Mom. More than anything.”

“I miss my Dad too,” Wanda said. “Even my annoying brother.”

“I don’t think we’ll see them again,” Tobie admitted in a whisper. “I’ll be lucky if they don’t put me on ice.”

“We will be with our families again. I know it,” Wanda said, wrapping an arm around Tobie. 

“Are you psychic now?” Tobie asked, snuggling close, keeping her heavy arm off the other.

“No, but you can trust my intuition. When has it steered us wrong?” Wanda asked.

“You got me there.”

~::~Two weeks later~::~

“Everyone Lock Down! I repeat, Lock Down!” Coulson yelled as agents were running, trying to find a safe way out. Wanda stood in front of the blank faced Tobie, trying to reach her. They had just been watching television, The Bachelor, as they do every Thursday night. A commercial had slipped in and as soon as it was done airing, Tobie was destroying the base. There were agents trying to stop her, but they were collateral damage. The ones who tried to stop here were killed easily. She had gone right to the lab where Jemma was. Within a few seconds it was nearly leveled. Jemma barely got out before Tobie has laid waste to it.

The agents were fully trained, they had experience, but Tobie gave them a run for their money and they lost. Even Lincoln and Daisy tried to stop her, but she used everything that was put into her head and threw them aside like dolls. She was hunting down one person and was destroying everything along the way. 

“Tobie, stop!” Wanda cried as she used her powers to hold the other in place. “This isn’t you! Please! It’s me! It’s Wanda! You know me!”

“I don’t know who you are,” Tobie said, her voice calm and scary. This was a suddenly flip of the script in a matter of minutes. Tobie suddenly moved and a blade came out of her metal arm, impaling Wanda. The woman gasped as she felt the blood pool from her belly, the pain hot and numbing at the same time. She let go of Tobie, the woman who had forgotten herself left while Wanda used her powers to try and stitch herself back together to stay alive. 

“Tobie, stop!” Coulson commanded, his gun raised to level with her head. “I need you to stop!” His words fell on deaf ears. Tobie walked towards him, purpose in her stride, giving Coulson a cold flash of watching The Winter Soldier in action. “Tobie!” He cried again, finger on the trigger.

“Plotz!”

Like a marionette with their strings cut, Tobie went down. She didn’t move or get up. Coulson looked over to see Hunter standing there looking as surprised as he did. “Did you just tell her to sit in German?” Coulson asked.

“I remembered it from when Jemma talked about trigger words. I was hoping I got one that actually worked,” Hunter said.

“So you were guessing?” Coulson asked as he holstered his weapon and moved towards Tobie. 

“Well, I mean, yeah. Yeah I was.” Hunter nodded.

~::~Two more weeks later~::~

“Tobie, are you going to come out?” Wanda asked. Tobie had locked herself in the cell down where no one else was. After her incident she refused to go anywhere else. She made them lock her up. When she had come to and found out she’d nearly killed Wanda and had killed other agents, she was beside herself with guilt. “What can I do to get you to come out?”

Tobie was silent a moment as she sat on the floor in the corner. 

“I want my mom,” she croaked out, curling in on herself further, soft sobs filling the room as Wanda sat next to her friend on the outside of the cell

~::~One week later~::~

“Tobie. . .” Coulson said. “I’ve made a decision. It wasn’t easy, but I have a position for you. I want you to be the social media director for SHIELD.”

Tobie looked at him with a frown. Jemma had figured out how to help reset her mind and get rid of the trigger words. At least to say them in passing wouldn’t make her suddenly go rogue killer machine. “But that means I have to post to social media again.” She sat in Jemma’s examination chair as Tobie laid a hand on a tablet. She was speaking with it, talking to it and asking it to help work the programming in her own head. 

“It does,” Coulson nodded. “I know it’s been almost a year, but I think it’s time that you can go home. Wanda has chosen to stay on, but will be leaving to visit her family as well. She’ll be a field agent while I want you to brand us. People need to know we’re still here and we’re not going to let them down. You can make us more human and able to connect better with the public. If the public is on our side then world leaders will listen more and we’ll be able to really clean house.”

Tobie was quiet for a bit. She was starting to forgive herself and feel safe again. The trigger words wouldn’t be a problem anymore, at least that was what Jemma said. She’d finally be able to go home. “Can I chose the content?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course. So long as it doesn’t offer information, whereabouts, or redacted programs,” Coulson smiled at her.

“So I can troll and shit post and make memes,” Tobie nodded. “Okay, I can do that. First order of business, you’ll be the official meme king of SHIELD.”

“I have no idea what that is, but I trust your judgment. Mostly,” he chuckled. “There’s a ride waiting for you to go home.” Home. Tobie had so many dreams and nightmares about going back, but the opportunity itself was scary. Leaving her with her thoughts, Coulson returned to his office and hoped he hadn’t been wrong.

The goodbyes were short, Tobie made sure to get Wanda’s contact info before she left. There were small waves and hugs, she knew they were still scared from nearly a month ago, but she didn’t care. She was going home. Agent May gave her a lift and let her off a few dozen yards down from her house at Tobie’s request. 

“You can call us if you need to,” May said, reaching over and giving Tobie’s flesh shoulder a squeeze. 

“Thanks. I will,” Tobie smiled before getting out of the car. It was pouring down rain, but it was home and it felt amazing on her. How long had she been underground? Too long. The walk home was short, but Tobie felt like it took forever while her feet felt heavy. There was no phone call warning of her up coming reunion, everyone was blind going into this. Dressed in tactical pants and boots with a long, canvas jacket, all of it black because of course it was SHIELD, everything was black, she was soaked to the bone as she stood in front of her door. It was HER door. It wasn’t the apartment she probably didn’t have anymore, it was her home. The lights were off and it was late, Tobie figured everyone must have been in bed by then. 

Holding up her metal hand, she hesitated, swallowing hard before knocking a few times. Her hair was completely plastered to her forehead, the metal hand covered in a tactical glove that she picked at as she waited. A few second of nothing made her knock again. Oh god, what if no one was home? What if they’d moved and hadn’t thought of it or what if-

The door opening suddenly with May Parker standing there in a bathrobe, looking particularly flustered with the lights on shocked Tobie. Her eyes adjusted as she stood there quietly as May stared right back. 

“Can I have my room back?” Tobie asked, her mind going blank. May screamed as she pulled Tobie inside and held her tightly, sobbing as she cried out that her girl was home.


	12. I will Remember You by Sarah McLaughlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobie's home and there's a few mix ups, but we get ourselves a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! Finally! Maybe, we'll see. So sorry this took so long. Attention span is awful sometimes, BUT that means the pron is coming. BUWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Tobie had no idea how anyone else was going to react. There were so many thoughts and doubts in her head now that she was finally home. When she first arrived, it had just been her mom as the others were all on a mission. So, while she was happy it was just her mom, it scared her. It hadn’t been too long ago that she’d been watching TV and suddenly went on a killing spree after Coulson. So, while she let her mom make her food, calling in to the hospital to take time off, Tobie kept all media off. Even when May offered to turn on the radio, a sudden panicked look on her daughter’s face made her move in a different direction seamlessly. Saying that Tobie probably was tired and liked the quiet. There were piles and piles of pancakes and sausages patties, bacon, and more. May hadn’t done much more than glance at Tobie’s arm before, so the amount of food was a bit surprising, but Tobie wanted it. She found herself hungry a lot and at the base, she had to curb her appetite to make sure she didn’t eat them out of house and home.

“You know what, I’m gonna go get that Yanni CD you used to love so much and I’ll play that for ya,” May said. Tobie was taken aback, she hadn’t thought of that. CDs that were just instrumental music. She felt her chest relax a bit as she smiled up at her mom. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she said. Her mom should have been sleeping, it was almost 1 am, but here she was, taking care of her baby girl that still needed her. Tobie pushed thoughts of what her life would be like without May down and instead focused on the food. She ate everything in front of her and drank most if not all the orange juice and milk. For the first time in a long time she felt full and happy. Sleepy and content. Feelings that had alluded her for nearly a year were settling wonderfully inside her. 

With the food gone, Tobie found herself in her mom’s room. May had cleaned up after sending Tobie to bed with the CD playing more of Yanni’s softer songs. While Tobie was sleepy, she couldn’t make her mind shut off enough to let her rest. She felt safe and loved, but the incident and nightmares made her worry about sleeping around her family. No one else was there except for May, what would happen if her mom tried to wake her from one of her nightmares? 

It suddenly occurred to her, that there was one person who knew exactly what this was like. Unsure of how to approach it or how to even bring it up, she laid in bed in her old clothes with familiar smells swirling around in her super nose. Everything had enhanced and it all came back again as she felt familiar things differently. The houses noises, the feel of her old clothes, the smell of her mom’s laundry detergent. It all was so intense. At the base there wasn’t much and it helped not over load her, but now she couldn’t get enough of it. Freshly showered, she dressed in an old pair of sweat pants and, when her mom was busy doing the dishes, had snuck into Bucky and Steve’s room to grab one of Steve’s shirts and one of Bucky’s hoodies. 

It was late September, so it was getting chilly, Tobie’s favorite time of the year. While she had started to run hotter than usual, she still wanted the layers. A sort of armor of sorts. Something to put between her and everyone else till she felt somewhat okay again. As May finished up, she made sure the lights were out and was shutting the door when Tobie spoke up.

“Leave just a little bit of light,” she said softly. “Just a little. I don’t like sleeping in the dark.” How many times has she woken up screaming from a nightmare of being frozen and seeing nothing but black? How many lamps had paid the price of her lunging out of bed to get into a fight stance because the base didn’t have night lights? 

“Of course baby,” May said, keeping the door open with the hall light on further down so it wasn’t so bright. She laid down in bed with her daughter, running her fingers through Tobie’s soft hair. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

“Me too, Mamma,” Tobie said softly. She only called May ‘Mamma’ when she was sad, needy, or it was just them. Right then, she was pretty much all three. 

~:≈≈≈:~

It was morning when May called Tony to let him know the news. Tobie has slept in, well by SHIELD standards, till 7 AM. Afterwards, her and May did a bit of running around to get her some clothes that would help hide her arm as well as hair dye. Tobie wanted something that wasn’t her blue tinged mess with dark roots. So, she opted for bleaching then dying her hair a soft lavender. She even did the same to her eyebrows. Satisfied that she was grasping herself and not what she had been forced to become, Tobie relaxed and enjoyed being outside in the backyard. 

After lunch she had gone out to the garden with a blanket and actually fell asleep among the plants and flowers that were started to wilt. She heard cars pull up in the drive way followed by laughter and doors closing. Somewhere in her mind while she had napped, her brain had. . . Tilted, so to speak. Sometimes, especially after sleeping, Tobie forgot things. Forgot people. She’d forgotten Wanda once, even Benny, but it was for just a few hours at most then she got them back. It wasn’t so bad with Wanda because she had been around the other every day for nearly a year. 

So when she heard the back door open and heavy footsteps walking over to her, she thought strange. It should have been just May, Peter and the kids, and Frank coming in. Who was this? Feigning sleep, she waited to see who it was. It was when they were leaning in close that she opened her eyes. There was a split second of shock between both of them before Tobie’s instincts kicked in. Throwing her metal hand out, she nailed the man in the chest to knock him back before she was up on her feet. The blond man looked shocked as others ran out, May and Peter being among them. She just went into full blows with him, not stopping even as he kept defending himself rather than trying to strike back.

“Tobie! Stop!” May cried as Tobie paused before another strike. “It’s Steve! You know Steve!” A brunet man with his hair pulled back into a bun of sorts was at ‘Steve’s’ side, his own metal arm catching her eye. “That’s Steve and Bucky. You know them,” May said softly, moving closer to her daughter as Tobie pulled herself out of her head. “Honey?” Tobie flinched away at the touch of her mother.

“I don’t know them,” Tobie said, keeping her eyes down, stepping away from her mom. “I forget things sometimes. . . People. . . It’s just part of it.” 

“Tobie,” Peter said, moving forward, getting his cousin’s attention. “Tobie, do you remember anyone here?” Looking at the group, seeing strangers’ faces among the familiar ones, she nodded.

“I know you, Petey. I know the kids and Frank. . . I don’t know them or anyone else,” Tobie said. Steve and Bucky stood next to each other, their chests tight at the realization that things were so very, very wrong. Tony stood off to the side with Happy and for once, Thor and Loki were there too at the news of Tobie’s return. “I’ll remember later. That’s usually what happens.” The group was quiet as they let that sink in. Tobie was home and safe, but she wasn’t the same care free, go lucky Tobie that had left. “Look, I’m not good with the staring, I mean. . .”

“I’m about to start lunch, so why doesn’t everyone come in and unpack and help,” May said, right there to help avert people from just focusing only on Tobie. Everyone besides Peter followed inside, even Steve and Bucky did at Frank’s guiding hand. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked softly once they were alone.

“I just have a hard time remembering things. . . They did a number on me, Petey,” Tobie said, huffing out a sigh as she and her cousin fell in step to walk around the garden. 

“Who was it?” Peter’s question was simple, but hard for Tobie to actually say. It meant it was real and it really happened. It was one thing to talk about it with Wanda and Jemma, but Peter was just a kid and a super hero, he didn’t need more problems. “Tobie, don’t hide.”

“It was HYDRA. They got Wanda and Benny too. They did nasty stuff and now. . . I got a swiss army knife for an arm and finding out more about the family tree that I thought I would,” Tobie said, plopping onto a swing bench with Peter following behind her. 

“What does that mean? The family tree?” Peter asked. He filed away everything that he was told, knowing that freaking out wouldn’t help Tobie and from times of MJ coaching him through big things such as his own kidnappings and experiments. Tobie wasn’t familiar with their world and she was suddenly thrust into it without help or familiar faces to guide her. Instead she got something very similar to Bucky. He should have been the one out here, not Peter, but she didn’t remember her ex right then. 

“Turns out we have Inhuman genetics. Well, I do at least. Through dad’s side of the family,” Tobie said. “It might explain why you were effected by the spider bite or not just out right killed.” Peter was Tobie’s cousin through their fathers being brothers. If she was Inhuman, it meant he was too along with any kids they had. 

“That does make sense. I mean, it clears up a lot of loose data that he have,” Peter nodded, his head making sure to put that file right up front. “What about your friends? Where are they?”

“Wanda is with her dad and her brother. Her mutant genes kicked in when we were taken,” Tobie said as she started to lose herself a bit, staring out at the lavender by the back gate. Images flashed through as tears began to form. “Benny didn’t make it. He wasn’t a mutant or an Inhuman. He was just a regular guy that got caught up in this and paid the price.”

“I know. We went to the funeral in hopes of maybe getting clues to finding you guys,” Peter said softly, his hand touching her metal shoulder. 

“Lot of good that did,” Tobie snorted, shaking her head. Taking a deep breath she let it out before standing again. “Come on, let’s go see what’s for lunch and you can tell me who’s who.”

“Okay, but you’re gonna get weird stares from Steve and Bucky, so be nice,” Peter said, instantly at her side. 

“Who are they?”

“The blond guy and his boyfriend, the dark haired guy,” Peter explained. “You. . . You guys kinda dated.”

“Me and Steve or me and Bucky?” Tobie asked, raising a brow.

“Both,” Peter smirked.

“Both!? Why’d we stop dating, but for the five seconds I actually looked at them after Steve tried to Snow White me, they were hot!” Tobie grinned.

“There was a stalker and you got tired of them being jerks,” Peter huffed. He never understood relationship drama like that. He and MJ were just happy to hold hands and hang out. Yeah, he loved her, but that didn’t mean that they were crazy all of a sudden. Adults were weird to him.

“Huh, maybe if I remember them we can do a little bit of rekindling,” she smirked, wagging here eyebrows.

“Oh my god! Please don’t unless you’re going to stay with them. They mope like kicked puppies after you left them and it was so sad but they were still deserving of it,” Peter groaned as Tobie cackled.

“I always wanted a dog. Maybe I can have two,” she chirped before bouncing into the kitchen with a perturbed Peter behind her.

~:≈≈≈:~

Loki was not sure what to do with the way that Tobie was looking at him. Yes, they had conversed on occasions when she stayed in his room and needed to talk. They also made fun of Thor’s love for his hair. She was kind to him as was her cousin and her mother. The Parker family had made him feel welcome and without a mother himself, May had started to dote on him every time he explained he did a good deed. He’d never tell, but he loved the praise and would do anything for it. When Tobie had gone missing, he’d used every tool available to location her, but never could. No one knew why, but now she was back and did not remember him. 

From her looks though, he wasn’t sure about that. He wasn’t sure if the look was supposed to seductive or if she simply had gas. They were not exclusive with her. Unable to shake her gaze that kept flicking to the stairs and back to him, he gave into the not so subtle reference and excused himself from the table for a moment. Going to the top of the stairs, Loki leaned against the wall as he waited. It didn’t take foresight to know Tobie’s footsteps following his. “Can I help you?” Loki asked, cocking his head to the side with his arms folded over his chest. His long hair was combed back while he wore a dark green button up with black slacks, vest, and tie. The sleeves were rolled up and showed gold bands that wrapped around his forearms as a means to show his true self. 

“Just. . . Wanted to say hi,” Tobie smiled at him. Loki was tall, even for an Asgardian. Being a Frost Giant couldn’t be completely hidden behind magic, so while Tobie was tall, he still was nearly half a foot taller. 

“Hello,” Loki said, an eyebrow raised before she pressed against him. Her mouth slid over his and her hands were on his ass. The God of Mischief had never been so surprised by a mortal. His eyes went wide as his arms unlocked from their crossed position. Tobie took that as wanting more so she pressed a leg to his groin and gave a little moan as she sucked on his bottom lip a moment. Loki’s arms stayed up in the air as he was pressed into the wall. Usually he was the one being aggressive and dominating, but Tobie was taking control and not taking a moment to stop and breath. 

“We should probably make an excuse and go back to your room,” Tobie purred after pulling her lips back. “Maybe we should call Steve back as well. I wanna see if you two can jog my memory.”

It was in that moment that Loki knew he was a bad, bad man. Also, that he was a very dead man should he not speak up. 

“Pardon?” He asked as he looked at Tobie, rapid understanding flooding his fuzzy mind. 

“I wanna fuck you and Steve. You, Bucky, me, Tobie, then add in a little Steve, or from the looks of him, A LOT,” she smirked as he pressed her thigh to his groin again. 

“Oh, my dear,” he grunted, his hands finally going to her shoulders to push her back. “As much as I would adore taking you back to my room, really I do, I believe you are mistaken.”

“Tobie! Noooo!” Peter cried from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone was up instantly and rushing over to find Loki trying to fend Tobie off. Her groping had caused stirring that was painfully obvious, which she delighted in before confusion took over. 

“I didn’t start this, she did!” Loki hissed as Steve and Bucky were tensed and nearly seeing red. “Tobie has mistaken me for Sargent Barnes.”

“What?” Everyone said, including Tobie who stopped trying to get closer to Loki. 

“I believe our dear Tobie is remembering, but not in the correct way,” Loki sighed. “I am Loki of Asgard and Jötunheimr. He is your Sargent Barnes and your Captain Rogers,” he said, point to two very confused super soldiers.

“Peter! You told me they had dark hair and blond hair!” Tobie cried, looking at him wide eyed.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you were going to try and assault them! Besides there’s two sets of blond hair and dark hair! Don’t blame me! You just can’t keep it in your pants!” Peter groaned.

“Peter!” May snapped.

“Tobie!” Peter pointed at his cousin.

“Yatzee!” Everyone turned to the kitchen where a man in a red suit with twin swords crossed over his back and gun holsters on his thighs sat eating with his mask pulled up just to his nose. “Are we not playing that? It’s bogle, isn’t it?” 

“Am I supposed to remember him?” Tobie asked, earning a chorus of ‘No’s.

~:≈≈≈:~

Later that evening, after everyone had settled and everyone was in their respective rooms, Tobie found herself sitting in the garden again. Laying out on a blanket, she watched the stars as they twinkled in the night sky. It had been so long since she was able to see the sky she wanted to try and spend as much time outside as possible. The day had been crazy, her memory coming back again in the afternoon. She’d hid away most of the day till everyone was in their own room. It had felt safe to come out so awkward conversations weren’t had. Yeah, she remembered everyone again, but she wasn’t the same anymore. Not that it wasn’t obvious. 

It also mean she had to revisit her feelings about everyone. Carefully going through and cataloging them before she got to Steve and Bucky. How was she going to handle that? Obviously they were the ones to go to for nightmares and forgetting, to deal with the PTSD of being experimented on. She’d never burden Peter with that. Frank probably wouldn’t know how to give advice for her specifically, but in general. Everyone else would probably suggest happy thoughts. It was a lot to unpack and behind it all, she felt lonely. She wanted to be held and told everything was going to be okay. That she had people on her side and a place to go when she needed to collect herself and hide from the world.

“You’re thinking so hard I could hear ya from inside,” Bucky chuckled. Tobie jumped a bit, not hearing the other as she’d been so deep in thought. Sitting up, she watched the other walk over and motion to the blanket next to her. “Care if I join ya?” 

“Sure,” she nodded. They hadn’t really talked since she’d remembered and having him there, sitting next to her she wanted nothing more. It seemed so simple. His scent wafted over to her and she could feel his heat and her body screamed to be held. “I miss you,” she said, moving to hug him tight as she buried her face in his neck. “I missed you both so much.” 

Bucky was taken back by the hug, not expecting it, but he didn’t know just how broken she’d been. “We missed you too. Steve’s inside in our room if you wanna go in.”

“Just a minute,” she sniffled. “I just want a minute like this so I can make sure I don’t forget you.”

“Doll,” Bucky sighed softly, his hand rubbing her back. “We’ll always be there to help you remember.” 

“I love you, both of you, I should have said it and not been so stupid in staying away for so long after everything,” Tobie sighed, relaxing more into Bucky’s warm body. It felt so good to be pressed against him again. Always the perfect temperature and perfect scent. 

“We love you too, I love you,” Bucky said, holding her and rocking her slightly as they took their time in coming back to where they were. “Come on, let’s go see the punk before he gets antsy and comes lookin’,” Bucky chuckled. He helped Tobie up and carried the blanket back in with them. Locking up, he led her up to their room where Steve was in bed reading. The blond looked hopeful as Tobie climbed into bed, already in a pair of plaid pajamas. Neither said a word as she quickly curled up and pressed as close as possible. Bucky winked at Steve, wanting to have his own moment with Tobie. They were back to where they had been, probably closer, and they’d start sharing in different ways. Bucky wanted his one moment with Tobie. Steve would get his as well. They’d need them just as much as they’d need each other together at once. 

“I left a note,” Bucky said softly, motioning to the mark boards on the doors. No one would freak out if Tobie was with them and not her room. They were all on edge to have her back and weren’t taking chances. 

“Alright, sounds like everything is good for the night. You got enough room? Blankets?” Steve asked Tobie, even as she buried her face into his thigh.

“ ‘m good, Love you, night,” she hummed before finally falling asleep. It was a lot for her to do that, to just shut off and have no tossing and turning. Steve smiled and brushed her hair from her forehead. 

“Love you, too, night sweetheart,” Steve said before looking up at Bucky as he joined the bed. Thankfully they still had their California king size. That meant they still had room and were able to cuddle under the blankets, which meant once Steve and Bucky were in the bed and the lights were off, everyone was tangled in each others’ limbs. All quiet and sleeping, finally getting a good night’s rest for the first time in nearly 9 months.


	13. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inconceivable! Or rather in this case conceivable. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiive!!! I know it's been a good while, but here's the next chapter and it's a good juicy one full of smut.

Tobie was restless. She’d been used to getting up early and training with Daisy and Wanda, but she was home and the boys were out for their morning run. She’d wanted to sleep in like she had for the last few days, or at least try to, but then that didn’t happen so she got up and began to stretch. Since she was the new media director, or whatever Coulson had said, of SHIELD, she figured the best way to begin that would be to do a morning work out video. Of sorts. 

After dressing, she went to her old room and began to set things up again for filming. Satisfied with the lighting, she turned on the camera and let the magic happen. First was her lame introduction, which she would cringe so hard at later. 

“Hi and welcome to SHIELD’s youtube channel. I’m Tobie and I’ll be your SHIELD training agent,” She said, standing in a super hero stance while still trying not to look stupid. It was inescapable, so she might as well go with it. “So, you want to be big and strong like Captain America or just want to be able to handle catcallers with a well placed moves? Then you’ve gone to right place. First we’ll start with warming up, then strength training, then some self defense moves. I am a fully trained SHIELD agent and know exactly what I’m doing.” 

As if.

Stretching was alright. She managed to nail a few yoga poses and then ended up accidentally somersaulting into the wall once or twice when she tried to figure out how to transition from one position to the next. That meant people were waking up to her crashing around her room and drew her mother, Frank, Petie, the other kids, and a concerned Thor with a Loki trying not to look too interested. 

“Sorry,” Tobie grinned from where she was attempting to do a downward dolphin. “Gotta do it for the views.”

“Uh huh, well don’t hurt yourself,” May sighed, moving away as Frank frowned at how the girl was in such an awful position. He’d had a drill through his damned foot and was pretty sure that the pose Tobie was doing would cripple him. Shaking his head, he silently moved away with the kids and gods in tow.

“You honestly are trying to make one of those Midgardian videos that teach humans how to get. . . What did that young translucent one say? Swol?” Loki said from the doorway. 

“Well more than that. Mostly just to get exercise and feel better about themselves,” Tobie said, moving to stand up and start doing lunges. She’d just edit this conversation out to make things go faster. 

“Hmmm,” Loki said, eyeing her as her legs easily carried her back and forth across the room. He remembered how one had pressed against him harshly and had elicited a rather embarrassing reaction from his lower half. 

“So, you wanna join or just be a creeper and watch me in yoga pants?” Tobie asked as she stood sideways to the camera and began to do squats, her ass facing him on purpose to harass him. 

“Perhaps,” Loki smirked as he watched her continue her movements. 

“Is that a perhaps to watching like a creeper or joining me?” Tobie asked as she moved to start doing suitcase situps. 

“Both?” He offered with a chuckle. She seemed to be flirting with him, knowing who he was. Maybe. . . His mischievous side was begging to play and he wasn’t called the God of Mischief because he liked to play by the rules. A small wave of the hand and a nearly see through green mist wandered over to her and disappeared at her belly. “Another time, I hear your men coming up the stairs and it wouldn’t do to give them another reason to dislike me.”

“Suit yourself,” Tobie shrugged as she switched to push ups. Loki had this cute, bad boy charm about him that she found amusing. She needed more of that. She loved Bucky and Steve, but they could be so straight laced sometimes and very forthright. Tobie wanted a bit of mystery and teasing here and there. Before she could glance over at him, she heard Steve and Bucky at the doorway. 

“Looks like you’re suddenly a morning person,” Bucky chuckled. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail with a few strands escaping to hand around his face. Sweat drips glistened over his face and Steve’s as they stood there watching. 

“Kinda. I’m used to doing training with Wanda and Agent Johnson in the mornings. I don’t sleep as much, last night was the first time I got at least 7 solid hours of sleep. Hurrah me,” Tobie said, moving to sit on her knees. 

“So, now that you’re a super soldier, does that mean you eat like one too?” Steve asked.

“Oh yes, I nearly ate my mom sick yesterday. I didn’t get a lot at the base because of rations, but I’m pretty sure I’m gonna go crazy and get a buffet today. I need to treat myself and eat as much Chinese that’s not Chinese as I can,” Tobie smiled before standing and moving to stop recording. She could continue later and have it edited and uploaded later that night. 

“How about we take you out to breakfast? We can go to a buffet and then go train at the tower? It’ll be a lot more fun that hanging around here all day,” Bucky said. Really what he meant was they could make sure she was safe with them while testing her new abilities. 

“Oooo, you really know how to sweet talk a girl,” Tobie smirked, wagging her eyebrows. “Let me go slip into something more. . . appropriate.” Moving like a campy cat burgler, she earned a familiar groan and eyeroll combo from her boys as she walked past them. 

“Alright, we’re gonna hit the shower and change too,” Steve said as they followed. As soon as the door was closed though, things took a more adult turn. When the two men saw Tobie just shuck her long sleeved jacket, they saw her metallic purple sports bra and matching yoga pants. So many different scenarios ran through their heads and they silent thanked god that the room was sound proofed. 

“Hey Doll,” Bucky said as he pulled his hoodie off as Steve rumbled softly in his chest. Both were still in their running shorts and tank tops, a scheme cooking up in Bucky’s head.

“Yeah?” Tobie said as she toed her sneakers off. 

“What if we waited for breakfast and showers and instead. . . played a bit,” he said, moving over to her. “I mean, it’s been a while and well, if you’re up for it I got a scene for ya.” Tobie looked over at Bucky and Steve, her face going a bit red as she thought about it. Her arm didn’t bother her or them so much anymore and if anything, Bucky used it to his advantage and getting his way sometimes. The prospect of sex though, of having them fill her and just fuck her mindlessly sounded really good. She was tired of thinking and wondering. Tobie wanted to have some play time where she wasn’t in charge for once.

“Yeah? What’d you have in mind?” She asked, turning to face them fully.

“Gym rat bondage?” Bucky smirked. It would the first time they’d done more than hands and mouths, actual cock and vag sex and the thought had her instantly flooding her pants. 

“I know that look, someone wants to be tied up and used,” Steve chuckled as he nudged Bucky. “So, why don’t you start working out, princess. We’ll come help you with your form.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Tobie said, a smile spreading across her face as she licked her lips. Moving to a side, she began to touch her toes, ass facing them as they grabbed what they wanted. Rope and rubber exercise bands, as well as lube and a dildo in the shape of a tenticle. Keeping her eyes away from the items they picked out, she started to do squats. The excitement and knowing of what enticing torture was to come had the groin of her pants turning a darker shade purple. The two men picked up on that as well as her scent.

“You want help with your form?” Steve asked, walking over to her. Tobie paused and looked over at him. 

“Oh, I didn’t know I was doing it wrong, sure,” she smiled up at him. He had the face of a gym rat that could be super douchey and fuck if he didn’t make it work. 

“Oh yeah, lemme help you so you don’t hurt yourself,” Steve said as he moved to press his body and his hard cock against her from behind. Slowly, he helped guide her through the moves, his hard on pressing and rubbing against her the whole time. 

“Thanks,” Tobie said, her voice coming out a bit breathy. After a couple of squats, Steve’s hands moved from her hips to her breasts, holding onto them almost too tight. All it did was make her nipples hard and push into his palms. This whole time Bucky was watching, rubbing himself through his slick shorts that made the friction less. 

“I can show you some more sets,” Steve groaned as he stopped after they stood up. “But I gotta do something to ya first. Just to make sure you don’t fall down.” 

“Oh, okay,” Tobie said, trying to sound innocent and not grind back into Steve’s groin. 

“My friend over there will help ya get set up,” Steve said before he moved away and Buck moved over with an exercise band in hand. 

“Hiya Doll, now I’m gonna need ya to put your hands behind your back. I’ll secure ya the you bend forward,” Bucky said, taking a deep breath to get a good whiff of her arousal. 

“Alright,” Tobie said as she did as she was told, putting her arms behind her causing her breasts to push forward more.

“Mmmm, good girl,” Bucky groaned softly as he wrapped and tied her wrists skillfully. “Alright, bend forward.” Doing as she was told, Tobie bent forward as Bucky held onto the band. He pressed against her ass and ground into her as he almost bounced her back against him. In return, she bit her lip and let out soft sighs and mews that had all of them squirming. “That’s it. You’re getting all wet, aren’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Tobie nodded as she was suddenly pulled back up straight. Steve was right there to look down at her from the front as Bucky kept grinding her in the ass. Reaching down and practically shoving his hand into Tobie’s pants, Steve began to finger her. 

“Oh fuck, she is wet as fuck,” he groaned as Tobie felt his fingers push her lower lips apart and then slip inside her. She moaned and whined as she pressed back into Bucky and then forward onto Steve’s fingers. Steve continued to pump them in and out of her, her tight heat was driving him crazy and he wanted more. Those pants though, he wanted to wreck her through them. 

“When’s the last time you’ve had a cock, huh?” Bucky grunted on a hard thrust. Tobie’s head was beginning to fog over, but she had her own ace up her sleeve.

“Never. I’ve never had sex before,” she panted as she felt her orgasm getting there quickly. “Oh fuck, please!” She was clenching tight around Steve as he began to slam his fingers into her only to pull out at the last second, earning a sob and a curse.

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, pulling his hand back to lick at her juices before offering his hand to Bucky who quickly sucked his digits clean. Giving her wet cunt a sharp slap through her pants, Steve chuckled at her yelp. “So, looks like we get to show her the ropes of the gym and make her earn her orgasm.”

“Seems like it,” Bucky grunted, pausing his hips as he pulled back a bit and walked Tobie over to the bed. “Now be a good girl and lay on your belly. We wanna play with that ass of yours too,” he grinned as he gave her a swat, earning a yelp. Picking up the rope, with the help of Steve, Bucky wrapped the rope around Tobie’s chest, arms, torso, and groin in a Kinbaku style. Her breasts were tied tight, squeezing them into an almost perfect globe shape while her cunt had rope pushing into her sensitive labia and ass. Struggling she felt all the sensitive spots be set on fire. 

“Fuck! Please!” She cried out before she was spanked with Bucky’s flesh hand. 

“Don’t get bossy or we shove this dildo up your ass and gag you before leaving you in bed all day,” Bucky threatened as Steve picked up the other exercise band and began to wrap it around Tobie’s face, blindfolding and gagging her. Letting her lay on the bed as they undressed, enjoying the show of her struggling. Her nipples were hard and pointing out from behind her sports bra as her groin could only grow more and more wet. Grabbing a pair of scissors, Steve whispered a soft promise of replacing her clothes before he began to cut a slit down the middle of each breast to let her nipples out. She whimpered and squirmed as two wet mouths were suddenly on her. 

Crying out and trying to wriggle, Steve and Bucky held Tobie down as the sucked and nipped, even leaving hickies on her breast before pulling off to pinch and pull them. She shook and whined as her nipples were tortured, making her press her chest up in a silent please for more. While Steve went back to sucking, Bucky gave her tit a sharp slap, making her cry out and arch more. 

“Looks like someone wants to have it rough,” Bucky chuckled as he gave her another slap, earning another groan. Steven grinned as he pulled back and started to slap her other tit as well. Soon she was writhing and begging for them to touch her pussy that seemed to be soaking the bed almost. 

“Mmm, think we should let her breath a bit?” Steve asked as he reached down and began to rub Tobie’s groin. 

“I guess so, she’s fucking wet and begging for it,” Bucky hummed as he moved with the scissors and cut the pants in half right down the middle, over the crotch and back behind her ass. “Oh fuck, she is desperate,” he groaned as he peeled back the cloth to reveal her red, engorged pussy that was sopping wet. “Oh sweetheart,” he moaned as he moved down and began to lick at her exposed skin. 

Hearing her keening, Steve had the hold her legs apart as Bucky began to lap at her sensitive skin. Steve began to grip and squeeze her breasts after situating himself behind her. Her legs settled in the crook of his arms as well, letting Bucky go to town on her. Behind the makeshift gag, he could hear her crying out that she was going to cum. “Bucky, lay off. She’s close and I want a turn,” he grunted. Bucky pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he grabbed the dildo. Twisted and curling, covered in suckers like a real tentacle, Bucky began to work it into her. 

“Wanna get her ass full first. Then we’re gonna fuck,” Bucky groaned as he slowly pumped the toy in and out of his girlfriend. Tobie was moaning and panting, her pussy just wet and dripping down her crack to her ass. Satisfied with it being slicked enough, Bucky moved the toy to her hole and began to slowly work it into her. 

Tobie gasped and panted, whining as the toy was pushed deeper into her. Muffled words that probably didn’t make sense were held back by the gag as extra lube was added and soon her ass was full of the toy. Unable to hold back, she needed them. So fucking bad. Tapping Steve’s side twice, pausing, then tapping him once more to signal she needed the gag off, he obliged without hesitation. “Fuck!” She gasped as the toy was fully seated within her. “Please, fuck, no more playing. I need you. I need you both at once or one at a time. Just, fucking fuck me!” She sobbed. 

“She sounds desperate,” Bucky chuckled as Steve took the elastic band off her head and her wrists to free her, but left the rope as decoration. “You heard her, she wants a cock in her right now.”

“Always happy to help,” Steve snickered as he moved them. Tobie got on her hands and knees, seconds later Steve was pushing into her. There was a moment of stillness before Tobie squeezed him, kicking him into gear. Gripping the ropes, he began to thrust hard and fast as Bucky moved to the side to watch and wait his turn. Tobie was panting and moaning, gripping the sheets hard as she let Steve just destroy her. 

“Oh. My. God. Oh. Fuck-fuck-fuck!” She sobbed as she slammed back into him. It wasn’t but a short burst of speed that they were both crying out and cumming hard. Tobie squirted back into Steve as he came deep inside her. Both of them were panting and shaking, but Tobie needed more. “Bucky, please. Need you. Need one more,” she gasped. He didn’t need much else. Once Steve had flopped over to the side, Bucky climbed up and didn’t even wait before he was slamming into her. “Oh fuck, yeah. That’s it. Fuck my pussy,” she growled. It kinda took them by surprise. Tobie wasn’t much of a dirty talker as they were, but fuck if it wasn’t hot to them. 

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky smirked as he gripped the ropes as well, using it as leverage to get as hard and fast as possible. Tobie moaned as she pulled Steve over and began to swallow him down as soon as he was within reach. There was something that just clicked within her that needed to fuck. She needed her boys in her anyway she could get them. Steve’s hands were quickly in her hair as he moaned. Fuck, they were all pent up and needed this. “Come on, baby. Cum for Daddy,” Bucky growled as he snapped his hips as hard as he could. 

Feeling herself fall over that proverbial edge, Tobie cried around Steve’s cock as she came hard, clenching Bucky just as had as she hard Steve. “Fuck!” Bucky hissed as he came as well. Shoving himself as far as he could into Tobie, they all were just lost in the moment before they came back with gasps and shaking. 

“Holy shit,” Steve groaned as Tobie pulled off his cock and Bucky pulled out of Tobie. 

“Oh yeah,” Bucky nodded as he helped Tobie onto the bed. The dildo still firmly in her ass, Tobie moaned and laid there feeling sated for the time being. 

“I don’t know why, but I need more sex,” Tobie giggled. “Maybe it’s a super soldier thing for females. I mean, you two usually take it out of me the first round, but now I’m ready for another few rounds.”

“Jesus Christ,” Steve snorted. “She’s gonna fuck our dicks off.”

“If we’re lucky,” Bucky grinned. An idea came to mind and he was soon pulling the dildo out slowly from Tobie’s ass. She groaned and arched against Steve, groping his chest as both men moved her to straddle Steve’s thigh before Bucky pushed the toy back in. “We still have those harnesses,” Bucky said as he kept working the toy in and out slowly. “We could always play with those.”

“Harnesses?” Tobie groaned.

“Yeah, for strap ons,” Steve said as he let Tobie grind on his thigh while he held her ass open for Bucky. “We never got to have you play with out asses.”

“Mmmmm, wanna do that,” Tobie moaned as she began to push back faster on the toy. “Bucky, be a good boy and bring Mommy a strap on and a big cock. I want to play.” Bucky paused at the instruction, shuddering at the name used. Tobie looked at Steve and leaned into his ear as Bucky did as he was told, leaving the toy in her. “I wanna cuckold Bucky. You wanna help Mommy fuck Bucky while he fucks you?”

“Oh Jesus,” Steve groaned. Bucky getting his ass fucked with a strap on was going to be so good. “Mhmm. I’ll get some more toys for you.”

“Good boy,” Tobie purred as she moved back, letting Steve up as Bucky came back and pulled the dildo completely out of her. “Oh fuck,” she sighed. “Now Bucky, Mommy wants to fuck that ass of yours. Do you wanna be a good boy and let Mommy do that while you fuck Stevie?” Bucky stopped and blinked. Oh they were all never leaving the room. The strap ons were brought over and Steve helped Tobie take the remainents of her clothes off but left the rope on before she step into the harness that held a dildo that looked like a damn horse cock. Long and thick, it would slip in easily enough with a lot of lube and make Bucky scream. Seeing a gag with a screw on attachment, she grabbed it as well as a few zipties. “Stevie, get Bucky to lay down and cuff his hands above his head. He’ll be wearing this and you’ll get to fuck yourself on his face,” she said, holding the gag that had a dildo attached to it. 

“Lay down, Buck,” Steve said, moving over to kiss his boyfriend, taking his time in easing him down. Kissing and touching each other on the sides and chest, Steve and Bucky started to put on a small show for Tobie as she stood there and watched. The muscles stretched and moved so gracefully under their skin as Steve straddled Bucky and began to put his hands above his head. It was like a slow motion of a love scene that Tobie almost started to feel like she was intruding. 

Almost.

When Steve got the cuffs on Bucky, the romance was gone and Bucky was mad and Steve was giggling. 

“What the hell!?” Bucky cried. “I thought I was gonna fuck Steve!”

“You are!” Tobie laughed as she moved to grab the gag. “With this. He sits on your face and I get to fill your ass to the brim.”

“Sneaks,” Bucky huffed as Steve snickered. 

“You’ll have lots of fun, calm down,” Steve said as he took the gag from Tobie’s hand. Bucky gave him a sour look, but didn’t put up a fight when Steve pushed the ball side of the gag into Bucky’s mouth. Securing it, Steve kissed his cheek and straddled him again, kissing along Bucky’s neck and shoulder before he began to blow the dildo on Bucky’s gag. 

Tobie took that moment to put her plan into action. Moving down to his bottom half, she made quick work of the zip tied and had Bucky’s cock in a MacGyver style cock cage that had him yelling and bucking under Steve. The blond turned around to find Tobie giving him an innocent look and the result of the cockcage. 

“Mommy’s being mean,” he snickered before going back to sucking the dildo. He wanted just the spit for lube, knowing that watching him do that would drive both his lovers crazy. Steve was right. Bucky groaned behind the gag as he watched his boyfriend while feeling Tobie lube his hole and press her slender, metal fingers into him. Fuck, now he knew why she loved his metal hand in her. When her hand fit into his hole, Tobie finally took the lubed cock and began to push into Bucky. Steve took that moment to work himself onto the dildo. Slow and easy, he watched as Tobie held Bucky’s legs up and apart as she rolled her hips back and forth to push deeper into him. 

“Oh fuck, such a good boy for Mommy,” Tobie moaned once she got the full length into Bucky. “Taking Steve’s hole and Mommy’s cock like a champ.” She reached down and stroked his cock and balls through the zip ties, earning a moan as Steve fully sat down on Bucky’s face. “Feel good baby?” She asked him.

“Uh huh,” Steve nodded as he slowly pulled up then slid back down. Tobie bit her lip as she worked her hips more, drawing out more delicious noises from the bound super soldier. “Oh fuck, Buck,” Steve moaned as he began to go faster. Tobie sucking on him while she’d been fucked had him already much closer than the other two. But he didn’t want to waste an orgasm. He wanted to be inside one of them. “Mommy, wanna help you fuck him.”

“Oh yeah?” Tobie said as she began to thrust sharply into Bucky, his legs were straight up as he tried not to kick out or get too wild. “Well come on then. But leave the toy in you. Everyone is getting something in them.” 

Steve nodded and moved off of Buck, hearing the other gasp for air as it was almost breath play with Steve’s ass smothering the other each time he went down as far as he could go. Taking off the gag, Steve added lube this time to push it back in, letting the attached part act as the base to keep it from getting too far in. Moving carefully, Steve watched as Bucky gasped and panted while Tobie fucked his hole, getting harder and harder. 

“Come on baby, don’t keep Mommy waiting,” Tobie said, looking up at Steve. It didn’t take a second longer before he was lifting her onto the bed as well to get his cock lined up with her pussy and was pushing in. Bucky watched, nearly folded in half by the position change. “Oh fuck, come on Stevie, help Mommy fuck Bucky.” A moment later, Steve was jack hammering into Tobie. The force of the thrusts was making the dildo in Bucky just go wild. 

“Oh fuck!” Bucky cried out as his hole was pounded, his taint getting pressed into by the rope and harness on Tobie. It was driving him wild and he hated how his cock was tied up and red and aching. “Oh fucking hell.”

“That’s it, fuck Mommy’s pussy. Fuck Bucky’s ass,” Tobie moaned as Steve used the rope again to angle them and get as far inside them as possible. “Gonna cum,” she gasped, the harness pressing into the rope causing it to press into her clit. Bucky was shaking, his own orgasm so close, but never to come through. 

“Fuck, gonna fill you up. Make you drip for days,” Steve groaned into Tobie’s ear before he suddenly came. A hand wrapped around one of Tobie’s tits and pulled suddenly on her nipple, make her keen and suddenly cum as well. Staying deep and buried in Bucky, Tobie panted and moaned as she felt her own dribble run down her thighs and onto Steve. 

“Please,” Bucky said softly, his voice strained as he watched them. His brow was furrowed and he hated this. He could deal it out for hours at a time, but if he was on this end then he never lasted long. 

“Mmmm, a moment Baby,” Tobie purred as she undid the harness and stepped out of it after Steve pulled out of her. Leaving the dildo in Bucky, she got the scissors again a cut Bucky loose before crawling up to straddle him. Her wet cunt pressed against his red cock, teasing him as she ground against him. Bucky moaned and arched, biting his lip as his eyes silently begged for relief. “Stevie, come fuck Mommy’s ass while I ride Bucky,” she said, lifting herself up and guiding Bucky into her. 

Bucky hissed and moaned as her heat and wetness settled around him. She waited a moment, knowing it would frustrate Bucky as Steve pushed into her still stretched ass. Tobie moaned and arched, feeling so full and so ready to have them boy. Though. . . There was a small itch that made her want one more person. One more cock to put in her mouth as she took a cock in her pussy and a cock in her ass. Pushing it aside, she focused back on the man laying under her as Steve wrapped his arm around her to hold her tits as they began to move. Fingers twisted her nipples as Steve pushed into her, lifting her up Bucky’s cock and pulling back to lower her. Slowly, steadily, they built a rhythm and soon Bucky was shoving his hips up to meet on her coming down and she was getting pounded into.

“Oh fuck, yes!” She cried as her lower parts began to ache from the hammering she was taking. It was worth it though and would be gone in a few hours. “That’s it. Good boys. Fuck Mommy good and hard. Oh fuck, finest cocks there are,” she panted as they all began to get closer. The refactory period for women had always been much quicker than men, so as a super soldier, Tobie would bounce right back after a few seconds of having an orgasm. Much like Steve and Bucky, only faster. 

“Fuck, take that cock,” Bucky growled as he slammed his hips into Tobie. It felt like forever, but when they all reached that peak of force, they came in a screaming, panting and gasping mess. Tobie felt like she’d blacked out at one point as she laid on top on Bucky and Steve laid on top her. 

“Fuck,” Steve breathed, the first to really come back. He took out all the toys and set them aside along with uncuffing Bucky and untying Tobie. The three of them flopped into bed and kissed another another, hands running over skin to feel and taste one another. 

“Don’t hate me,” Tobie said before whining. “I need more.”

“What?” Steve and Bucky blinked. 

“I need more sex. I full of you both but it’s like an itch,” she groaned, going to her back so she could slide her fingers down her body to touch her already aching clit. 

“How? I mean, me and Steve could do this for what we did and be tired, but you’re going on like twenty orgasms,” Bucky said as he watched her. “Maybe you should take a break.”

“He’s right, Tobe, we don’t want you hurting yourself,” Steve said, frowning in concern. “As much as we love helping you with this, maybe you should take a breather.” Tobie whined and cupped herself, her thighs pressing together. 

“Might have something to do with her hormones,” Bucky said thoughtfully. “Did you ever get like this before?”

“Mhmm, they said it was like a heat of sorts,” Tobie said. “Another part of what they did to fuck me up. I don’t work like how I used to. I don’t get pregnant, just super horny.”

“Well, that’s good?” Bucky shrugged as Steve thought for a moment. 

“How long does it usually last?” Steve asked.

“A day or so. Not long,” Tobie sighed as she began to push her fingers into herself. “Usually 12 hours at most. One time it only lasted an afternoon.” 

“That can’t be so bad,” Bucky said. “But I don’t know if we can keep up. It’s almost like we need a tag team member.”

“Oh Jesus,” Steve rolled his eyes as Tobie gasped, finger fucking herself harder now. 

“Wait, who did you sleep with when this happened?” Bucky asked, suddenly realizing that Tobie had been without for quite a while.

“Myself. Didn’t come out of my bunk till it was over,” Tobie moaned as he used her free hand to pinch and twist her nipples in turns. At least that meant she didn’t just try to mount a poor random agent. 

“We kinda do need help with this, but who do we ask? It’s not like we can asked a favor to sleep with our girlfriend till she’s done being super horny,” Bucky said, rolling onto his back as well to give Tobie space as she shook from an orgasm. 

“Frank won’t, Tony would die in many different ways, Happy’s out, Nat is with Pepper, Sharon is out of town, Clint is gay, Sam, Scott, and Thor have girlfriends, so who does that leave?” Steve asked. 

“Captain Rogers? Sargent Barnes? Lady May is needing to know if you and Tobie will be joining for breakfast,” Loki’s voice came through the door. The boys looked at one another and narrowed their eyes. 

“No, no way,” Steve said shaking his head. Tobie laid there a moment, legs spread and letting the cool air help her very red nethers calm down for a moment despite that itchy need getting stronger. 

“Any better ideas?” Bucky huffed. “We just make it clear that it’s just for today and until Tobie is out of her weird heat.”

“Not even gonna ask my opinion?” Tobie asked, giving them a dopey smile. “He’s cute and he’s got a thick cock. Not like yours, but long.”

“How the fuck do you know that?” Steve hissed.

“She was basically assaulting him remember?” Bucky sighed. Tobie just nodded as she began to toy with her nipples again. Softly circles to tease and entice. 

“This is going to come back to bite us in the ass,” Steve growled. “I don’t like him, I don’t trust him.”

“He’s not that bad. He’s come to help out in a few tight spots. Also May trusts him so, that’s worth a lot,” Bucky said. 

“He’s not going to be a fourth,” Steve huffed. 

“That’s the thing about polyamoury,” Bucky smirked. “Not everyone has to be together in one group. I mean, you had Sharon for a while when I had Nat and we didn’t share them. It’s only fair to Tobie that she gets a choice.” The only break up still sat in the back of his mind and he had worked on himself, realizing how hypocritical he’d been and stupid.

“Fine, but he plays by Tobie’s rules. The moment she doesn’t want him anymore, he’s gone,” Steve huffed, arms crossed and Tobie hummed between him. “Not in our bed either. They can go to his.”

“Love you Stevie,” Tobie said, moving up to kiss him, straddling his lap. “Not leaving you, just going across the hall. I’ll even shower before I come back so I smell like you two.” That helped ease Steve’s pout as he wrapped his arms around her to kiss her back.

“Hello?” Loki called from the door again before Steve gave Tobie to Buck so he could pull on some shorts to answer the door. “Ah, Captain. I was wondering if you were alive or had slipped into another slumber,” Loki hummed as he looked Steve up and down after the blond had opened the door. 

“No, we won’t be joining the family for breakfast. In fact. . .” Steve said, trying not to be the alpha male that wanted Tobie to himself and Bucky’s self. “We have a proposition for you.” Standing aside, he let Loki in far enough to close the door, but not far enough to peek into the other half of the room beyond the half wall. The sounds of Tobie and Bucky moaning were easily heard though, making Loki raise a brow. 

“If I’m interrupting I can certainly come back at a different time,” the demigod said as he looked at Steve with a half smile. 

“No, that’s why I asked you in. It seems that Tobie. . . Is different now, to say the least,” Steve sighed. “She goes through these. . . Well, she calls them heats. She doesn’t become pregnant or anything like that, but she just needs a lot and I mean A LOT of sex. We’ve been up here for nearly two hours and she’s still needing more.”

“I see, or rather hear,” Loki said. “And while that sounds like less of a problem, why tell me?”

“Because me and Buck are aching and we can’t take much more. We bounce back pretty quick, but she’s insatiable and we need a break. We talked about it and you’re the best candidate to ask for some. . . Relief, if you will,” Steve said. His posture said he hated this, his back rigid and his body tense and ready to strike in defense. Loki regarded him a moment as if in thought. He knew what was going on and he certainly did want to lend a helping hand, so to speak. 

“So you’re asking me to have intercourse with your partner while you and Sargent Barnes rest?” Loki asked, wanting to have the captain ask it blatantly. He hadn’t thought his spell would work so well. It was only meant to bring out Tobie’s feelings for him. If there weren’t any it would do no harm, but now she was panting and begging in the next room in very specific wants that he was now going to have to give. 

“Yes, Loki. We want you to have sex with Tobie because she needs it to get her through this heat thing,” Steve sighed. The blond swore he could feel a migraine coming on just from this interaction. “Yes or no, we need an answer, quit playing.”

“I wouldn’t pass this up for the world,” Loki smiled, his pearly whites bared to Steve in what some might call a mocking gesture. 

“If she says no to anything or changes her mind-”

“I will promptly return her without a hair out of place,” Loki stopped Steve. “It’s never enjoyable if only one person is enjoying themselves.”

“Good,” Steve said before walking into the main bedroom pat to see Bucky going down on Tobie. She came right when he walked in, making eye contact with him. “You’re friend’s here and ready to go,” he said as he leaned in, kissing her deeply. 

“Mmmm,” Tobie moaned into the kiss before pulling Bucky up and doing the same. “You boys are too good to me. I’ll give you extra special cuddles and cock warming when I get back.” She smiled as she stood up just as Loki stepped into the door way. Bucky moved and slid on some shorts as well while Tobie remained nude. 

“Well, I would say that we could continue this right here, but I have a feeling that your partners would rather us not,” Loki said. A flick of his hand and Tobie was draped in a dark green silk robe with gold Celtic knots embroidered along the hem and sleeves cuffs. “At least you can make it across the hall without fear of exposing yourself to anyone on accident.”

“Who said it would be on accident?” Tobie smirked. She was holding back, having that much control at least. She wouldn’t kiss or touch Loki in front of Steve and Bucky. This wasn’t just something to be done lightly and she knew that. The demigod smirked at her response before leading her across the hall to his room. 

“Is it bad that I hope she breaks him?” Bucky asked, watching the door close behind them.

“Nope, because I guarantee either she’ll get close or she will and will walk out like a champ,” Steve said, realizing that Tobie was strong. Just as strong as he and Bucky which meant she could be rough and not get hurt so easily. In fact he wondered if Loki realized what he was getting into.

As soon as Loki had closed the door behind them, his usual bedroom appeared and Tobie’s robe was off. His own clothing, the usual slacks and button up faded and he was left in a pair of dark emerald leather pants with a bare chest and bare feet. His bright eyes watched at Tobie moved to the bed, holding onto a post of the bed frame. 

“So, are we going to play?” She asked, raising a brow to make his own. “Or should I find something of yours to fuck myself with?”

“You are very forward,” Loki purred with a smirk. “You’re not like the usual maidens that would throw themselves at me for sacrifices and brides.”

“Well, I know who you are and I know what I want. I want to fuck and if we keep talking, I’m going to go back to my boyfriends and fuck their brains out instead,” Tobie sighed, rolling her eyes. Yes, Loki was sexy in a mysterious way, but fuck her libido was demanding and his yapping was making it drop. 

“Let’s not waste any time then,” Loki said. He took two long strides and in a flash had Tobie on the bed. Black silk sashes were suddenly tied around her ankles and wrists to spread her out. “I want to take my time, to really take you in and enjoy our time together.”

“Jerk,” Tobie whined as she tested the restraints. Loki flicked his wrist and held a large black candle, lit and casting shadows over his face. She watched the candle and quickly put together what he was going to do. Jesus, this was going to leave her a wreck. 

“If you can’t be nice, then you’ll be punished,” Loki cooed before he dumped the melted wax onto Tobie’s breasts and nipple. She cried out and arched her back, gasping as he produced a second candle and did it again. “Scream as loud as you want, no one can hear you.”

“Oh fuck! Yes!” She sobbed as he waited a few more minutes before dumping more wax onto her chest. Straining at the ties, she shook while he moved down her body. The black wax getting thicker as he went, soon pouring it directly onto her cunt, making her scream. Loki set the candles aside, watching Tobie pant hard, then produced a pair of snake bite clamps and attached them to Tobie’s nipples. “Oh, no, no fucking hell,” she whined as they were put on. 

“I intend to make this as memorable as possible. I know what you do with your men and how rough it gets. Deep down we both know you love and crave it so I’m going to give it to you,” Loki said as he leaned in close. “You’re going to be marked and begging by the end of this.”

“Promise?” Tobie panted as he looked up at him. His smile told her everything. The sound of tiny chains made her look down after he pulled away. In his hand was a metal flogger with thin chains that dangled from one end. 

“Are you feeling empty yet?” He asked as he dragged the cool metal up her legs and over the inside of her thighs. He watched as goosebumps rose on her skin as he ran the flogger over his wax covered groin and grinned as she gasped with a small pull of the clamps.

“Yes, I am,” she said. Her voice was tight and high, borderline hoarse from all the screaming she’d been doing. 

“How badly do you want to be filled?” Loki asked as he reached out and cupped her sex to make her squirm. 

“Badly, I want to be filled so badly,” she whimpered, trying to wriggle against his hand. 

“Do you want Master to fill you up in every hole possible?” He asked, looking up at her. 

“Please. Want you in all my holes, Master,” she moaned. Tobie tried to press up against the hand, her body throbbing and heating up. She felt like she might burn up if he didn’t push at least a finger into her. When he pulled away though, she cried out in frustration and nearly flailed if not for the tight sashes. “Please! I’m begging you!”

“Shhhh, it’s fine. To get her truly satisfied, I’m going to have to push you further than your boys have,” Loki said. He pulled another set of clamps from seemingly nowhere before he moved between her legs.

“No, please, oh god, too much,” she sobbed before screaming as he put the clamps on her labia, right near her clit. “Fucking hell!” Tobie shook as she laid there, trying to keep from having her eyes cross. There was something about the pain, the fact that it felt like it was grounding her more than anything was getting to her. 

“Now, before anything goes inside you, we’re going to make you lose your mind,” he chuckled as he picked up the flogger again. Loki started slowly, striking Tobie’s clamped pussy almost gently before working up to harder and faster. Soon she was screaming and nearly cumming as he whirled the flogger hard and fast on her. Shaking and sobbing, Tobie was almost cumming from the flogger itself. Just when she was ready to burst, Loki pulled back. 

Tobie writhed and begged incoherently as he stepped back with a dark smirk. Just want he wanted. She was sopping wet on his bed and he couldn’t help himself as two more of him stepped out from behind him. “You did want all your holes filled, yes?” He purred as they all crawled over to Tobie. 

“Yes, yes please,” she shook, tears streaming down her face. 

“Good girl,” Loki hummed before loosening the tied to flip her onto her belly. “It’ll be a better position this way.” Leather pants gone, the Lokis moved around to be under her, behind her and in front of her face. Without ceremony, her ass, pussy, and mouth were invaded by the Lokis cocks. Her eyes went wide as muffled moans and cries came out around the dick in her mouth. She felt so full and wonderful, it was all she could do to stay up on her hands and knees. 

“Good girl, take those cocks,” Loki moaned from under her. The real Loki was beneath her and fucking her hard with the clamps still on her labia. “I should spank you, make you take as many cocks in your ass as possible. Maybe more in that tight cunt.” Tobie heard the dirty talk, soaking it in as her throat was fucked hard. Her ass felt like it was going to be fucked open and stay that way forever. Small noises of her being gagged by the cock drifted between the naughty, wet sounds they were making. Her orgasm was coming fast and she couldn’t stop it if she wanted to. 

Clenching tight and swallowing as best she could on the Lokis, Tobie came hard enough to nearly black out. Loki didn’t think he’d ever felt a man or woman cling to him so violently. It surprised him so much that he came nearly immediately afterward. “Gods!” He roared as he bucked up, cumming deep inside Tobie. The other Lokis came as well, but had pulled out to spray themselves onto Tobie’s face and ass. Once they were done they faded from the room to leave Tobie and Loki alone. Tobie was in a state she had never experienced before. Somewhere between passing out and needing one last hit to satisfy her. 

“One more time. As hard and rough as possible,” she panted, moving to look up at him. “I just need one more.”

“You are a dangerous treat, pet,” Loki groaned as she gave him a squeeze, his cock still being inside her. 

“I’m not a pet, I’m a woman and I need you to get mean,” Tobie growled. She was so close and she’d get nasty if she had to to achieve it. 

“As you wish, woman,” Loki growled back. He rolled them, sliding out of her to get behind her. Jerking the chains to the clamps, he made sure to give them each a stinging slap before he slammed back into her drenched sex. Her hair was short, but still long enough to grasp. A handful of hair and jerking her head back as he drilled into her had her gasping and sobbing again. Soft begging to not stop floated around them while he used his other hand to dig into her hip. Covered in sweat and cum, Tobie was loving every moment of this encounter.

Switching it up suddenly, Loki slowed to take long strokes and plow into her as hard as possible. They would both be bruised from this, but demigods and super soldiers healed fast. It took just a few thrusts of that pace for Tobie to cum one last time, tightening almost painfully around Loki and he pushed as deep as possible into her as he came. Both were lost in a haze of sex and bliss as they fell back onto the bed. Tobie felt like her eyes were crossing and couldn’t even feel the clamps still on her as she laid there. Loki was stunned at how fast it seemed to go, wondering if his small spell had really made her that demanding and needy. It was just supposed to bring out a need for him if she had one. 

The whole thing would come back to bite him later, but for the moment, he would enjoy it. Both of them laid in the bed, recuperating from their play date, not even moving to talk or try to see if there would be more. That would almost ruins things. When they both had closed their eyes for a brief nap, Loki carefully took the clamps off of Tobie’s labia and nipples, summoning a large tee and shorts for her to wear. It was the afternoon and everyone was out. Well, except Bucky and Steve. 

As promised, Tobie showered and made sure to wash with Steve’s shampoo and Bucky’s body wash before dressing in a pair of Bucky’s boxer briefs and work out pants and a more comfortable sports bra with Steve’s SI shirt. 

The rest of the day was spent with her two boys in a much better mood and less grabby. They had lunch, went out to the tower for training and helped with Tobie’s training as well before getting dinner. Tobie finished editing the video and uploaded it to the channel that Coulson wanted her to. Back in her bedroom with Bucky and Steve, she was ready for bed. Snuggled up between the two, she had a leg over Steve’s hip and an arm slung over Bucky’s side. 

“So, when should we expect another heat wave to roll through?” Bucky asked, cuddling Tobie as Steve read his book.

“What heat wave?” Tobie asked, nuzzling happily into Bucky’s neck.

“This morning, when you said you got heat things that made you need to basically fuck our brains out,” Bucky chuckled.

“Well, I barely remember this morning, let alone the whole day. I know I had lots of sex with you and with Loki, but I don’t have heats. That’s like just an animal thing,” Tobie said, looking up at him curiously. 

“But you said you had them when you were gone, at the base,” Bucky said, frowning. Steve had put his book down by that point and was listening as his mind ran through possibilities of what had happened. 

“No, I didn’t have heats. I mean, I got horny like most people do when they don’t have sex and they’re used to it, but nothing like today,” Tobie said. She sat up, looking from one of the men to the other. “What’s going on?”

“You were super, super horny today and it was like you had to have sex or you’d explode,” Bucky said, sitting up as well. 

“That’s never happened before, I promise. I would have told you about it sooner before it happened if it did,” she said. 

“Then what the hell happened?” Steve said softly. Tobie thought through her day as best she could. She did her video while the boys were out, she talked to someone as she finished up. . . Then it came to her. 

“I’m gonna kill him!” Tobie snarled as she launched herself from the bed and barreled from the room like a raging bull over to Loki’s door where she pounded on it with her metal hand. “Get out here you potato! I’m gonna kick your ass!” The boys were right behind her, enraged that Loki had done something, but also knew that Tobie was going to kill the demigod first. 

“I take it that you want another day with me,” Loki purred as he opened the door, dressed in a similar silk robe that Tobie had wore earlier that day.

“I don’t know what you did, but you’re a fuckin’ hamster for doing it,” Tobie said, punching him in the face with her metal hand. The demigod would have seen it coming, except he didn’t. Loki figured a slap with her flesh hand, that he could take, but the metal hand in a tight fist made him see stares. “If you wanted to do stuff, you could have just asked instead of being a sneaky sneak about it,” she huffed. 

“Wait, what?” Bucky and Steve said, frowning.

“I said, he could have just asked and not did whatever wakka wakka he did on me,” Tobie sighed at them. 

“I would have?” Loki asked, frowning as he tried to think of anything to indicate she was open to him sans spell. “I mean, the spell I did was not to take away your choice. It merely pushed feelings you might already have further than where they were. I didn’t even know they’d manifest in sex.”

“Next time, take me out for a damn milkshake you hooser,” Tobie snapped, using her flesh hand to lightly nudge Loki, who winced still. 

“Very well, I will take you out for a milkshake,” Loki said, looking at Tobie then at the two glowering men behind her. “If your partners permit you.”

“Oh, they know better than to tell me no to things like this. Besides, I will talk with them more about this later. Right now I’m going to bed with my boyfriends and you’re going to plan a non-sex date with milkshakes,” Tobie said, turning from Loki to link her arms with Steve’s and Bucky’s before leading them backwards to their room. Once inside, the two looked so confused.

“So. . . Does that mean Loki is your boyfriend too?” Steve asked, hesitant at the answer. He knew it was fair and that she said they’d talk about it, but he couldn’t help the jealousy pricking at the back of his mind. 

“No. It means we’re going to get to know each other better without sex. It may even just end with us being good friends. I won’t go behind your back and I’ll make sure to talk to you both about my decisions with it as well as if I have any doubts or want to back out. This whole relationship we have, the three of us and anyone else we bring in, we have to communicate or it won’t work. Okay?” Tobie sighed. She wasn’t mad at them, she was just tired. It had been a long day for all of them.

“Alright. If we get jealous or feel left out, we’ll come to you instead of pouting and hiding it,” Bucky nodded, pulling Tobie close for a sweet kiss.

“That’s my boy,” Tobie smiled, giving him a kiss back. “Come on Stevie. I promise I won’t leave you two for him either or anyone. No matter what, it’s us three for good. I won’t leave you guys period.” She reached out for Steve, feeling him nuzzle and press against her with a deep breath. It was new and exciting, but she wasn’t going to jump the gun. This needed to be done slowly so they could make sure it would work. The trio crawled back into bed and shut the lights off for the night. No more thinking, no more wondering. Just them sleeping soundly while tangled together. 

Over the next few days, a rhythm was made. Tobie made a video while the boys did their early morning run, then breakfast, training at the tower, lunch, then most afternoons she spent editing her videos and hung out with Loki either watching tv or out about town on a ‘date’ of sorts. Never dinner dates. Those lead to sex.

At least that was what Tobie said. She wanted to have fun again and Loki was very much for fun, especially if it meant being his prankster self. A few weeks went by without incident. It was during a training session with Natasha and Clint that she started to feel woozy. Which was strange given she didn’t actually get sick anymore. Maybe it was lack of calories and she needed to eat. 

“Look alive, Parker!” Clint yelled, shooting an arrow at her. She blocked it with the staff she was wielding easily enough, but jumped just before it exploded. It wasn’t one of his lethal arrows, but it did make her stubble. Something she’d not done since back at the base when she was learning. 

“Pause!” Natasha barked. She walked over with a confused Clint as Tobie leaned against the wall. “What’s wrong?”

“Feel like I’m gonna be sick,” Tobie said. Her stomach was cramping and the nausea had her vision starting to swim. 

“Take five and drink some water. Steve and Bucky get like that when they don’t eat or drink enough, even Peter does,” Natasha said. The super soldiers burnt calories so fast, she was amazed they weren’t packing snacks like Bucky made Peter do. Tobie nodded and walked out of the training room to the near by common area/open kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, she chugged it down and started to feel better. She was about to go back into the training room when the undeniable taste of acid had her rush back to the sink and empty her stomach. 

“Yeesh, thought you guys didn’t get sick,” Clint said, walking in after hearing Tobie. 

“We don’t,” Tobie said, after washing her mouth out. She took tiny sips this time and it helped, but she felt like she was going to just toss it back up again. “Never had this happen before.” 

“You should go to the med bay,” Natasha said, her voice firm and not leaving room for argument. She saw the way Tobie was holding onto the counter to steady herself. The girl wasn’t letting on exactly how bad she felt. 

“No, I’m good. Just gonna sit for a bit and eat something salty,” Tobie said, shaking her head. She turned towards the pantry, but didn’t make it far before passing out and falling to the floor. 

“Salt’s not gonna help,” Natasha sighed as she and Clint moved to pick Tobie up and carry her to the med bay. It wasn’t far and Tobie wasn’t heavy. Clint easily carried her, even with her heavy metal arm, the entire way. Doctor Cho was there, seemingly puttering around when they walked in.

“What happened?” She asked as she directed Clint to lay the woman on an open bed. Natasha set to work elevating Tobie’s feet and taking her boots off while Clint explained Tobie getting sick then passing out. “Sounds like dehydration,” the doctor nodded as she adjusted the bed before having a nurse being over an IV ‘banana’ bag. It would hydrate and help keep Tobie from passing out again. “I’m going to take some blood though, on the off chance she caught something. I would say, until we’ve run the panel completely, we keep everyone else out and you two here. If she has something and it took down a super soldier, there’s no telling what could happen if it got out.” 

The ex-spies nodded, having JARVIS put a lock down on the med bay and let the other knows. They expected the whole gang to show up soon enough when they were told that Tobie had passed out and was in the med bay. It was exactly fifteen minutes and twenty seconds before Bucky and Steve were barreling through the door to the glass doors of the med bay. “What’s going on?” Steve demanded, barely containing himself from just breaking the doors down. Tony and Bruce sauntered in soon after. They knew it would be a waiting game and rushing in wouldn’t change that. Hopefully though they could help keep the two centurions from wigging out too much. 

“Just take a breath. Right now Doctor Cho is running tests to see if she was just dehydrated or if there’s something else. This is just a precaution,” Clint said as Natasha stood next to him in front of the doors. 

“We’ll be right next to her and make sure she knows you’re both here,” Natasha said, her usual calm demeanor in place. No matter what was happening, she never flinched. The girl in the room with them was no different. 

“Thank you,” Bucky said, giving her a soft smile that the redhead returned. 

It felt like hours, but was just a few minutes after Clint and Natasha went back to Tobie’s side that she woke up. Groggy and confused, she looked to see a needle in her arm and heard the steady beep of a heart monitor that began to pick up the pace as she panicked. 

“No, no, no,” she whimpered as she tried to sit up and pull the needle out. Not quite awake yet, she was suddenly flashing back to the HYDRA base. Needles and wires all over her. “Get it out! Get it out!” She screamed as Clint and Natasha tried to hold her down and talk to her. 

“Tobie!” Clint grunted as everyone ran over to her part of the ward, even the group on the outside of the glass walls. 

“Tobie! It’s okay! It’s okay!” Steve called through the wall. “They’re helping!” Tobie easily threw Natasha back as she was on her metal arm side, but she caught sight of Clint and heard Steve’s voice. She froze as she slowly laid back down, her breathing still rapid and her heart beat fast, just not as fast. 

“There we go. You’re okay, you just fainted,” Clint said as he helped Tobie lay back down as he glanced at a disgruntled Natasha. “You’re in the med bay and Doctor Cho is taking care of you. Just doing a little check up and making sure you’re hydrated.” Closing her eyes, Tobie nodded slightly. 

“Sorry. . . Just. . . Not good waking up like this,” Tobie said as she looked over at Natasha. “Sorry, didn’t mean to throw you.”

“No big deal. I’m used to you and your boyfriend using your metal arms to fling me around,” Natasha snorted softly earning a groan and a glare from Bucky. 

“The panel is complete,” Doctor Cho said from her station. She knew better than to try and get a super person to calm down without a sedative, as if the sedatives would work. “You’re not sick, just need to eat more and drink more water. Your blood sugar was low, but that was about it,” she smiled. The lock on the med bay doors clicked open, letting Steve and Bucky who were waiting at them like excited puppies rush through and to Tobie’s side. Clint and Natasha made their way out, shaking their heads at the trip. They deserved each other. Natasha was too closed for Bucky and Clint liked his dog and arrows too much. “There is one other small detail I’d like to go over with you,” Doctor Cho said, getting the trio’s attention. “There’s a spike in a specific hormone. I ran the test at least three times, but it does seem that Tobie is pregnant.”

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Everyone just sort of stared at the doctor as if she’d grown a third arm. 

“Pregnant?” Tobie repeated, letting her mind slowly process it. “I’m pregnant?”

“Yes,” Doctor Cho nodded, her hands folded neatly in front of her as she watched the group. 

“You’re 100% positive?” Steve asked, almost thinking it was a sick prank Tony was pulling.

“I. . .” Tobie said. She wasn’t questioning the boys’ silence, but hell if she was going to just not say something. Even if that something wasn’t very helpful. “Aw fuck me.”

“That’s why you’re pregnant though,” Bucky said softly, looking up at Tobie 

“I’m divorcing you,” Tobie said, looking at Bucky with a straight face. What the hell were they going to do?


End file.
